The Scout Who Came To Camelot
by tasha221bincamelot
Summary: Merlin, Will and Mordred are Senior Scouts who go to their club in Ealdor. But when their scout group closes up due to a lack of members, their former leader Tom transfers them to the Camelot division.Joining Camelot's unit, he is placed under the supervision of Arthur Pendragon. One accident to Merlin, and Arthur's feelings change for the lad though.
1. Transferring

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it might look different to how you last saw things on this story, but I've properly updated it through Ao3, so I'm making the changes on here, as I felt something was missing, so he we go! No more modifications - other than new chapters added on - after this. Enjoy!_

* * *

May

The evening sun was saying goodnight on Eadlor, as Merlin walked through the door that Wednesday night. It was mid-May and the young man had just returned home from Scouts, which he had been attending for a few years here in Ealdor. Every Wednesday, he and Will - Merlin's best friend - would arrive home from college and complete part of their college assignments, have a bite to eat and get changed into their scout uniform. As they were senior scouts - due to their age - , their uniform was slightly different to others, which for Merlin, this was his final year as a scout, before coming an Explorer in January, following his 18th birthday.

Most nights Merlin would walk in with a goofy grin on his face, be welcomed home with a mug of hot cocoa, and Hunith would listen away to the adventures and activities that would take place during the hour and a half she recieved some quiet time. Sometimes Merlin would come home with a new badge to add to his collection (his collection of badges over the past few years was near reaching thirty-three badges, and his blanket almost full), or a letter for some trip or exhibition. This night was different though- well partially different.

* * *

Merlin walked through the door around 9:20pm, as the walk from the local church hall in the village was only a 10 minute stroll, and it was summer, so it was easy to make his way home without anyone attacking him; even if there were attackers, he'd still knock them out with less than a blow, well, just about anyway. Merlin sometimes would arrive earlier, but during the last few weeks, he'd spend a few minutes chatting with Will at the foot of his house first, as Will's house was closer than Merlin's.

"Mom? Can you get some cotton and a needle please?" Merlin asked as he launched himself up the stairs to fetch his blanket, soon returning with the fleecy, bottle green throw.

"Of course my petal. Another badge then?" Merlin returned from the kitchen with the hot cocoa, placing two mugs onto the coffee table. She went over to the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen and reached out her sewing box. Closing the door, she eased herself onto the sofa, her aching joints not giving her an easy time, handing the box to Merlin, who was in the armchair, bottle green blanket resting on his thighs.

"So which badge have you been awarded then? I have my list upstairs. Let me know and then I can cross it off, and we'll see which one you could try out next."

Okay, so the arriving home with a badge wasn't the least different, but the reaction that Merlin gave afterwards, was much different to the usual response. "I don't see the point to be fair, oh and I was awarded the Global Conservation Activity Badge." Merlin continued the conversation, not bothering to aim a glance at his mother, aiming his pupil on trying to hook the eye of the needle through the cotton. Once the simpler of the two tasks were accomplished, Merlin would begin sewing the badge on his blanket, as many did do this to avoid misplacing them, the new inductee being sewn next to his Heritage Activity Badge.

"It's not like you to say something so unpeculiar. You're usually the one who'd beg me to search for the list in order to achieve the next one."

"Yeah well, us young men never keep to our statements do we." As much as the sentence sounded as if it were to be a question, the initial goal was to make it sound a statement. Hunith sighed as her son jabbed himself time and time again with the needle, a little spot of blood emerging from the broken skin on his forefinger.

"Something's happened hasn't it?" Hunith shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, trying to gain the right spot to sink into, and to get Merlin to open up. Panic and concern were not two things that Merlin handled well.

"Shit! Bloody needle!" Merlin cursed, dropped the needle with cotton reel and blanket, all tangled together, and began to pace back and forth across the front room, before turning on heel to the kitchen in search of a plaster. Merlin had only gone and stabbed himself with the needle for the umpteenth time, which the scratch was soon oozing with droplets of blood, now needing more than one plaster.

"Where's the plaster box mom?"

"Kitchen, above the kettle." Merlin stumbled into the kitchen, hissing at the pain of the cuts, and applied two plasters to the open wounds. Allowing the plaster box to be returned back in it's home, Merlin closed the kitchen door, and stopped back at his original place, directly in front of the television, behind the sofa. Calming down, Merlin read the first of his troubles off the never-ending list.

"Tonight was my last night at Scouts. I weren't expecting to recieve my badge until the end of the term, but because of the lack of members, tonight was closing time. We only found out this evening, which came as a shock to some, but others could see it coming. I'd of wished to complete the year off before transferring onto becoming an Explorer, if there is a group for that division nearby."

Hunith propped her mug back on the table and went to hug her child, who always accepted her hugs. With his dad away, and not knowing when he'd be returning, as well as his magic degrading and not knowing the cure, plus his college exams on top, this was the least Merlin should be worrying about. "Son, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Tom recommended me to join the scouts in Camelot, as they are taking on members from our unit. He's referred me to their leader", pronoucing the final few years in sci-fi type, as if he were to be escorted to an alien species, "and will be dropping the details over on Friday at the latest."

"So all is good then?"

"Not if meetings are on Tuesday's it isn't. By the time I get back from college, I wouldn't be in the house for twenty minutes and I'd be back out." To be honest, Merlin wasn't even sure if trying out for a new division was a good idea. It took the man long enough to settle in the Ealdor division, coming to Britain four years ago, having been in his original division for eight years, and leaving his old friends behind was always going to be hard.

"Oh well, I can tell you're tired, and you've got college tomorrow young man. I'll finish off sewing your badge onto your blanket and bring it up once I've casted the stiches off. Now drink up as your cocoa will be stone cold by the time you lay your hands on it, and off you go to bed. I'll bring you a glass of water should you need a drink during the night."

"Thank you mom."

"Now go."

Merlin gave his mum another hug, and cautiously climbed the stairs, trying not to spill any cocoa, as the mug was still full to the rim, and Merlin was quite clumsy. Hunith continued working on the blanket and Merlin got prepared for settling down for the night.

* * *

Thursday afternoon passed quickly and soon rolled into Friday. Catching the bus back from college, Merlin arrived through the door at around five. Hunith was sitting on the sofa watching some TV quiz show to allow time to pass by.

"Hey mom."

"Afternoon son. You've got some mail and dad sends his love."

Merlin hadn't heard from his father in months, so whenever any fresh gossip came about, it always filled Merlin's heart with joy, as he adored his father as much his mother. "We had a letter from dad?"

"Yes. He's sent one to me and mentioned that he's sent a personal one to you, and told me to send his love to you through mine. Thankfully both came today, and your other mail is from Tom. He dropped by earlier this afternoon, just after lunch I recall. Nice chap he is. You're not the only one who's transferring so to speak."

Merlin collected the two letters addressed to him off the coffee table, and sat on the few bottom steps, opening the first letter, the one from Tom. "What do you mean dropped by exactly? I know you when it comes to these situations."

"Well, I inisted Tom to come in for a cup of coffee..."

"Mom!" Merlin whined, knowing the previous scenarios of his mother and cups of coffee.

"Hush a minute! Let me finish and then I'll let you have your turn to moan and whinge at me as much as you like. Tom was saying that the Girl Guides and Senior Section from Eadlor have also finished, as they can't afford the council rates. Tom's daughter Gwen was a member of the unit, as was Elena, our next door neighbour and family friend, so he's transferring the girls over to Camelot's unit."

"Sounds interesting..." Merlin sarcastically replied, clearly having no care whatsoever, even if he were friends with Gwen at college. Right now he was more focused on knowing the details from Tom and news from his dad Balinor.

"Ah, well, it isn't too bad then." Merlin mumbled to one's self.

"What isn't?"

"Scouts at Camelot. They host their meetings on Monday's from seven until half-past-eight, which means if I'm lucky, I'll be able to return here for just after 9:15. I've never done the walk from here to Camelot, and it's a good twenty minutes or so on the bus. Also, Tuesday mornings I get a lie in anyway, to my advantage."

"Yes, okay you've never done the walk there, but do remember the no.22 goes everywhere around Ealdor and Hammersham before getting into Camelot, and then there are all the kids getting on the bus, so maybe the walk is quicker."

"Hmm, you have a fair point there."

"So, will you join?"

"Of course. Might as well finish off what I started, even if the rest of the unit could be asses. If Will accepts then I'll certainly most transfer."

"And if he don't?"

"Well, a little convicing will work. Trust me on this mom."

"Oh fair enough then, but even if he don't join, you'll likely find someone that you'll get along with. Who knows, you might even find someone."

"Mom! I don't even think I'm ready to find love!"

"Right, tea is almost done so I'll start putting the dinner out and leave you in peace with your messages." Hunith switched the TV off. Clearly the game show was bland. Wait until some helpless mother will rant about it in next week's TV guide, it'll be there, you mark my words.

"What are we having?" Merlin called, still focused on the package.

"Brocoli, Potato and Leek soup. Would be half decent food but I've yet had the chance to get to the shops. That's what happens when a mother has to work."

"Sure..." Merlin ghosted his reply, pitch and dynamics in his tone reducing to a great deal, as his eyes danced over the words from his father.


	2. Understanding Arthur

"Mom? We never spoke of this beforehand. How am I getting to Camelot later? What bus goes there?" Merlin was upstairs, finding the last few things to place into his bag before leaving to attend college. Hunith was downstairs, preparing their breakfast before she set off for work. It was only a part-time job, but it brought in enough money to pay the rent every week and purchase food. They couldn't afford a car and Merlin worked on Saturdays to enable to keep himself in the scouts.

"No need to get the bus. It's only a short walk through the village. If you and Will leave early enough, you can follow the lane down towards the fields, cut across the fields past Gaius' cottage, and work your way into the town. You pass the church on your way to college."

"Right, and exactly how long will that take?"

"About half an hour if you continue a steady pace and walk along the fields, you'll get there quicker. Head towards Gaius' house, and then take to the church from there. He'll direct you to the church. Oh, and as you pass there, ask if he's found a cure to your magic inabilities."

"Will do and thanks mum."

"Now get going."

* * *

Merlin's Monday's at college are much shorter than other days. The young man catches the no.22 bus to the college for his first lecture beginning at nine. He arrives home by 1pm, having only half-day, but usually comes home with more assignments. Merlin stumbled through the door at one, dropping his keys onto the coffee table with his mobile phone, and made lunch, which wasn't more than just a sandwich and small slice of coffee cake. After lunch, any assingments requiring completion are completed and then finds entertainment by either reading a book of some sort or watching a DVD, because there is clearly nothing to watch during the day, as everyone knows by now. Merlin found the crumpled up Tv guide for the week on the sofa, and went to the back for the crosswords. Flicking past the rants page, he noticed someone ranting over the game show that his mother had on the week beforehand. I told you someone would write a complaint!

Given a few hours have passed, and it now being half-three, Merlin's phone buzzed.

_"Hello?"_

_"Merlin? It's Will. What time do you want me to pop up to yours for tonight?"_

_"Come up when you're ready. We're leaving here for a quarter-to-six."_

_"Fair enough. I'll be at yours then for five-thirty as I've got my Biology work to complete. Tom popped by earlier and said he'll meet us up there for seven. He'll introduce us to the new leaders."_

_"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours."_

* * *

Hunith arrived back home for five and Will rang the bell half an hour later, all dressed up properly in uniform and with his subs for the night - which in Ealdor cost £1.75 per week - and waited for Merlin to meet him. Saying goodbye to Hunith, Merlin collected his phone and the pair began the walk, following the directions that Hunith had told him on the morning. Following the signs, the boys departed Merlin's street, passing the post office and found the first field. Slipping through the gate, the lads continued their way towards Gaius' house. It would be a few fields before the cottage would come in sight. Merlin knew the cottage off by heart. It was moderate in size, was at least 100 years old and had a green coated door. From a near distance, you could smell an aroma of exotic fragrances. Gaius, using his magic, which unlike Merlin's, hadn't had much an effect on degrading, created enchantments and sold them in the town market, which was always good buy with the young ladies were trying to impress their fellas._  
_

"Ah Merlin, my boy. Good to see you Will. What brings you here at this hour?" Gaius began as he opened the door to the two scouts.

"It's alright Gaius. We're just on our way to scouts. Can you tell us where Camelot's Church is?" Merlin almost forget about the cure, until he noticed Gaius' instruments on the table nearest the back window. "Oh, and have you found a cure for my magic?" Merlin was able to speak freely of his magic here, as Gaius, Hunith and Balinor, and also Will, were the only ones to know. Since Merlin's magic had began to wade itself away about two years ago, there was no point in trying to explain to anyone new, so only they kept it to themselves.

"Of course. Continue down this lane and turn left. Make a right and head straight on. About half way down you'll begin to approach Camelot town. Make a final left and it's just on your left of that street. St Peter's it's called. And no, I've got no cure yet, but I'm sure of a remedy that will slow down the process, I'll drop it off by Wednesday."

"Thank you Gaius."

"No problem. Although I recall you both attended scouts in Ealdor?"

"We did. Ealdor's group finished a week ago; we've been transferred over to Camelot's unit."

"I see. Anyway, I better let you go. Safe trip."

* * *

The lads took the directions their wise friend had given them - well, Will's friend and Merlin's uncle, and before you know it they've landed their destination. St Peter's Church is an Anglican church and quite large in size, compared to the churches in the surrounding villages. Behind the church was the community centre, where the scouts meetings were held. It was a good thing that the scouts and guides association accepted all religions. Some of the scouts were already there, either talking in their small gangs or waiting for the leaders to arrive. Scouts though was not the only group held on the same night. It became clear that the guides were also held as well, as Gwen had showed up.

"Merlin? Will? What brings you here?"

"We're attending the scouts in Camelot. How come you're here? Are you converting from a senior guide to a scout?"

"No Merlin. Scouts is a little too adventureous for me, so I'm sticking to the Senior Section. Im having to buy the new uniform as guides here only goes to 15."

"I understand."

With Gwen here, that meant that Tom and his son Elyan were also here, their father giving them a lift into the town. With the leaders arriving and opening up the two rooms, the guides and senior section into one room and the scouts and explorers into the other. Tom made his way with Merlin, Mordred and Will over to the table nearest the windows of the one hall, where what looked the leader, tall and quite built, with a grey-receding hairline, was dealing with his notebook. This someone was clearly into their late-forties, if not early fifties.

"Uther Pendragon. So good to see you."

"Tom Smith. How good of you to come. I see you've brought over some of your former members."

"Indeed. I'd like to introduce to you three new members of your unit. First of all this is Mordred and he's nearly 16. The other two are Will and Merlin. Merlin goes 18 next January and Will the same in March, where they'll move on to the Explorers.

"The initial goal is to finish off the year as Senior Scouts here," Will pointed out.

"Of course. We welcome you all."

"Will was formerly patrol leader, and Merlin was patrol second of the wolf patrol."

"Well, unfortunately, we cannot commission any of those roles here, unless a patrol leader or second of your groups leaves within the space of seven months."

"Right, let me introduce to you the other leaders. The one over there in the kitchen is Aglain. The one with dealing with the younger scouts is Tristian, and the final one who's collecting subs from the Senior Scouts is Agravaine. He's my second in command. And now for your groups." Uther looked through his notebook, where a database contained the information on where there were empty spaces within a patrol. "Will, you'll join the fox patrol where your leader is Leon, with Elyan as your patrol second."

A tall bloke with ash-blond curly hair and who was built came over to the table, standing the other side, and shook Will's hand. Will paid in his subs to Agravaine, in return receiving a transition form which he'll need to complete and return sometime during the night. As for Merlin and Mordred, they would both join the panther patrol under the direction of Arthur, Uther's son. Their patrol second was Lancelot, and of course both were also given transition forms, both also paying up.

* * *

"Scouts, come and form a circle!" Uther called from the middle of the hall.

The remainder of the scouts joined Uther and the four lads, forming a circle. From Merlin's eye, he skimmed the group. The majority of scouts looked around Merlin's age, some younger. Even though it was now recognised that girls alongside boys could become a scout, there were only boys in prescence.

"Evening all. Welcome back after a week's break. Tonight we have new members joining us. All have been scouts for a long while, and come from the former Ealdor unit, which was unfortunate to close down. First of all I'd like to introduce to you to William. William will be joining the Fox Patrol, so Leon, would you kindly do the honours." Uther clutched hold of three badges; one was the badge to the fox patrol, the other two the emblem to the panther patrol.

Leon disbanded the circle and strode up to Uther, who gave him the badge, and motioned for Will to join him in front of Uther. Leon attached the pin badge, containing a picture of a Fox to Will's uniform and spoke the words "I Leon Young, Patrol Leader of the Fox Patrol, invite William to become our newest member." Leon saluted Will through the famous scout and guide salute, where all scouts saluted back. Will and Leon returned to the circle.

"Secondly I'll introduce to you Mordred and Merlin. They will both be joining the Panther Patrol, so Arthur, will you do the honours."

Arthur, like Leon, was well built and blond. There were two main differences between the pair though. The first was instantly recognisable in that Leon's hair was curly and he had a stubble. Arthur's hair was golden unlike the ash-blond of Leon, floppy and was without a stubble. The second difference would come later. Arthur crossed the distance and motioned the two lads forward. The same procedure was undertaken, Arthur eyeing the two portraits in front of him. "I Arthur Pendragon, Patrol Leader of the Panther Patrol, invite Mordred and Merlin to become our newest members."

"Thank you. Now, for those who haven't already paid their subs, Agravaine will continue collecting. For the rest of you, remain in your patrols. Arthur and Leon, please help your inductees complete their transition forms. Dismissed."

In the one corner lay a table specially for the panther group. Arthur sat at the end of the table, due to being leader. It wasn't that every leader sat there, it was just Arthur's seat, and Arthur was one who took great pride into being their leader, almost like a king one could say, but then that was his dad, so prince would have to do. Everyone else sat at the table, waiting for Arthur to direct them, as if they were the members of the council. "Right, first of all," Arthur turned to Mordred and Merlin "do you have any pens?"

Both shook their heads. "No."

"Ugh, why do we always get idiots come here? Gwaine, fetch us some pens!"

"Right away."

Gwaine returned seconds later with a couple of biro's. Arthur introduced the patrol. "Well boys, as you know I'm Arthur Pendragon. I turn 18 in October, and have been a part of the scouts association since I was five, starting out as a beaver here in Camelot. I go to college where I study Sports Theory, Photography, Geology and History. Each in turn I'll let everyone introduce themselves." Arthur cocked his head towards Lancelot, indicating that it was his go.

"Hey, my name is Lancelot. I'm 18 in September and also go to college, we're (as in Arthur and Lancelot) in Camelot College, so you might of seen us around before." Now that Merlin and Will came to think of it, he had recognised Arthur before. He was the one who often shouted across the corridor with his bunch of hooligans as he was waiting outside the Geography room. Lancelot continued. "I study Theology, Sociology and Law and I attend fencing classes, so should you fight me, watch your back. I'm the Patrol Second of the group. I joined as a cub when I was 9."

Next up was this Irish, hair-flipping seductive eyes lad. "Hey, I'm Gwaine. I'm famous for throwing the patrol parties here, which have involved alcohol in the past. I've been in scouts since I was 11 and I'm in the sixth-form at Camelot High studying Culinary Arts, Drama and Maths."

"You're also famous for courting Arthur's sister, and having eyes for anything that moves!" A young man howled from across the hall.

Seductive eyes yowled back at the voice, coming from someone in another patrol. "Shut up Edwin!"

"That's enough!" Arthur raised his voice, ending the almost argument.

"I'm Percival. I was the newest of this group as Gwaine recommended me to join. I started here at the age of 12. I'm known to be the shy one, but once we know each other well enough I'll come around. I'm also at the sixth-form in Camelot where i'm studying Sports Studies, Archaeology and English Literature." Percival left it there, for Arthur to pick up.

"Right, so we've introduced ourselves to you, now you to us. Merlin, you go first."

"Okay, so I'm Merlin... Hi! I'm 18 next January. I go to Camelot College where I'm studying History, Geography, Maths, English Language and Literature and doing my EPQ. I work part-time on Saturday's and I've been in this association since I was 5."

"Oh my god you're Irish!" Gwaine realised the accent.

"Erm, yeah." Merlin partially blushed. He had this before so many times, and yet he still blushed all the while. Of course though Merlin wasn't actually from Ireland, but from Northern Ireland, and for some reason, ever since he had arrived in England, one couldn't tell the difference between the accents, so he just let people believe what they want.

"When did you come to England?"

"I moved here when I was 13."

"Okay, never mind the clever clogg leprechaun. How about you Mordred?" Arthur called order.

"I'm 16 in July, so I'm the baby of the group. I'm still in high school studying my GCSE's. I'm almost done though, and will be going to college to study Criminology, Drama and Sports Theory."

"Aww, we'll need to look out for you when you start at college. It's a good thing we'll know your physical stamina before you reach college, then we can improve on your weaknesses and get you prepped up," Arthur commented. By the looks of things, Arthur had found a new friend already.

"Oh hold on, we're going out for activities," Lancelot motioned the group to depart the table, following the leaders and other patrols actions.

"C'mon Mordred. We've got lots to teach you." Arthur put his arm around Mordred and walked out of the hall with him towards the fields nearby. Merlin stood there in silence, feeling like a ghost, which in a way, he was expecting, but not from his own leader. Lancelot noticed the problem, and put his arm around Merlin, trying to make the newbie feel at home.

* * *

The first game that night was Cricket. Merlin was never by any means a fan of televised sports, which meant, don't even talk about the likes of Football, Rugby or even Tennis. If anything, Merlin liked to ice skate and to perform gymnastics, but they were in the scouts, so it wasn't worth mentioning. In fact, many of Merlin's personal hobbies clashed with the ideology of scouting, so how he was meant to fit in with the others was a challenge Merlin would undertake.

Merlin watched from the sidelines as many of the unit joined in playing the game, as the game was optional. Arthur turned to Merlin, who was lazing in the grass, enjoying the summer sun on his face, Arthur looking displeased. "Yeah, alright Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable whilst I do all the hard work."

Merlin wasn't going to back down a remark. "Yeah, sure I will. Gives you a chance to prance around and show off your most inner talents."

"I have more qualities than that!" Arthur retorted, with a little glee in his expression.

"You mean such as completely missing the ball that was coming towards you." Merlin sat with pride, eyeing the white ball a few inches off from Arthur's left foot.

"What?" Arthur looked and sounded confused, and then looked where Merlin's eyes followed. "Oh."

"You were distracted. I must be really pretty if you're that distracted."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur turned, picked up the ball, and threw back to his teammate, Merlin grinning after Arthur continued with the game.

The final challenge - as the cricket lasted way too long - before they headed back for refreshments and an overview of what was happening for the final term before summer, was to set up a tent properly. There were five tents, one for each patrol. All members had to participate, so it was Fox versus Panther, Cobra, Badger and Dragon. The rules were simple, Uther held onto a stopwatch, and each tent pack had the exact same equipment. All were to correctly put up the tent, and the first patrol who correctly set up the tent, was the winner, and therefore would choose next week's activity.

Half-way through having the tent up, Arthur grunted at Merlin, who was trying to knock the pegs into the ground with the mallet. "Merlin? What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping put up this tent. What about you?"

"Telling you to do something."

"So you're not putting up the tent then?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Merlin!"

In the end through Arthur and Merlin's banter, they finished fourth out of fifth, which left a very angry Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin the silent treatment for the remainder of that night, leaving as soon as the goodbye song had been sung, and all had saluted each other farewell. Arthur lived in Camelot, so it was easier for him to walk home, leaving Uther with all the clearing up.

Before Will and Merlin departed for Ealdor, Lancelot turned and reminded Merlin.

"Give it a week and he'll be fine."

"Why is Arthur such a prat?"

"He's not used to new company, and doesn't do change very well."

"He seems to get on with Mordred."

"That's only because Mordred is a sports person. He tends to click with people that way. You've seen his chums at college haven't you?"

"You can't miss them, regardless of the subject Arthur takes."

"They're all Sports Studies people."

"Oh."

"It's not your fault though. He'll grow to you. He'll find that one special quality in you that he'll adore as it happened with all of us. He's already found Mordred's, but with you it's a little longer."

"Yeah. Thanks Lancelot," Merlin put on a fake smile, Lancelot obviously falling for it.

"No problem. So I'll see you pair tomorrow at college?"

"Maybe."

* * *

The boys returned the way that they had came back to Ealdor, the pair talking about their patrols on the way home. Merlin's patrol was not the only one to contain an annyoing prat. Valiant was one that many found appalling and was of the agressive type. He's not one for pulling his weight but will prove to be the best of all scouts, physically and mentally, and has a rather sour nature behind him. Will had recognised him from college, where he knew he was taking Sports Theory with Arthur. They hugged each other as Will made the remainder of the way home, leaving Merlin at the doorstep to his house.

Merlin walked in to the house, closing the gentle behind him with more force than usual. He picked up his cocoa from the coffee table and walked in the direction to the stairs. "Hey hun. How was scouts?"

"Not in the mood to talk about it."

"Why? What's up?"

"I said I'm not in the mood." Merlin never bothered saying goodnight, and slipped upstairs and straight to bed. Placing the cocoa on the side-table, Merlin went to the bathroom and washed and brushed his teeth. Returning back, he changed out of uniform and into nightwear, dropping face-down into the pillows on his bed. Everytime something like this happened, such as someone being a right pain in the backside, Merlin ended up taking his pain out on others, before exploding into tears, where he was usually alone. That night, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The day after, Arthur had found Merlin walking into the college through the main gates as usual, and caught up to communicate with him. "Merlin? Stop a minute... Merlin!" Merlin walked straight past Arthur. If one was to give him the silent treatment, then the other could do the same, and was playing at his own game.

Merlin eventually stopped, after ignoring him twice beforehand. After Arthur being annoying to the bone the night before, Merlin was in no mood to exchange small talk to arses. "What do you want?"

"To apologise for my actions last night. I'm sorry I ran off with Mordred and not share myself between the two of you, and I'm sorry for how I treated you last night. That was uncalled for."

"Can you not make it sound like we're a threesome thank you?"

If Merlin was one to give over flirtations, then so was Arthur, even if neither realised that they were doing it. "Why, would you want us with Mordred as a threesome, if you know what I mean?"

"God no! I don't even like Mordred - well, not in that way." Merlin never realised he mentioned the same about Arthur, but there was something about him that Merlin liked, he wasn't sure quite exactly what is was though.

"Good." Arthur then grabbed the collar of Merlin's slightly open shirt and pushed him to the wall, Merlin fearful to think of what would come next. Merlin had never been kissed by anyone, never mind another lad. Punches were a little different though. "Oh and Merlin, if you dare mention anything about me being a scout to anyone here, minus Will and Lancelot of course. I will make your life at scouts a living hell."

Arthur then noticed two of his 'chums' making their way through the college gates, and if they saw Arthur in the current position he was in, they'd soon be spreading rumours, and then he'd have Sophia up to his ear holes accusing him of flirting and goodness knows what else. "Sean! Gregory! Hold up a minute!" Arthur let his grip on Merlin loose as Arthur darted towards his friends, leaving Merlin flabbergasted by the walls to the English and Media department.

'What just happened?' Merlin thought as he made his way to tutorial.

* * *

June

"Merlin!" Someone called from the other end of the cafeteria. Merlin had one of those long haul days at college again, this being a Wednesday. Merlin had been attending scouts at Camelot for a few weeks. May had soon rolled into June and before long, scouts will be finished for the summer. The relationship between Merlin and Arthur had grown more sour between each other since that first night, almost to a part where they hated each other.

Back to the story though, and Gwen and her brother Elyan were found at the other end of the cafeteria. Merlin was at one of the tables alone, eating a sandwich and occasionally sipping some water. The Smith children made their way across the hall and dined with Merlin.

"So, how's scouts coming along?" Gwen made her first move.

"As much as I love being a scout, it vexes me to think of Arthur's behavior towards me. Why does he treat me differently to everyone else? Elyan, you've known Arthur for a long while. What do you make of him?"

Elyan was listening away, eating a panini. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well, I've never actually been in the same patrol as Arthur. When I joined, Arthur had been a scout for at least six months, if not more. He was deemed a prat by many, myself included. Personally I don't talk to Arthur either, unless we have to on outings or meetings between Patrol Leaders and Seconds. He cares about you though, even if it may not seem like it. Ever since he became Patrol Second about a year ago, he's always cared for his patrol members. The former leader Brendan departed from Camelot half a year ago, allowing Arthur to become leader and Lancelot become Patrol Second. If anything ever happens to one of his team, he'll set out to make sure that they're okay. He'll stand up for one of his members and does not tolerate any form of bullying under any condition or form, unless it's him playfully teasing someone."

"Right, so we all think he's a prat then?"

"More or less."

"So, the hate between Arthur and I, is just him teasing me."

"I don't know. No one knows what the funny little brain of Arthur Pendragon."

* * *

Under their noses, another figure appeared. Although not Arthur, the figure belonged to someone who was close enough to him, clearly not by hair colour or gender, but the faces looked the same.

"Hi!" Gwen began. "Come and sit with us!" The figure was of a tall, raven-haired young lady with ivory skin. She came dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black top with converse. Basically, the woman loved black. The lady sat beside Merlin, who shook hands with the three.

"Everyone, this is Morgana. She's my patrol leader at Guides."

"How do you do?" Elyan asked.

"I'm very well thank you." Gwen continued introductions. "Morgana, you already know of my brother Elyan. The man seated next to you is Merlin. He's recently joined the scouts in Camelot."

"So you're the one Arthur was on about to me the other day?"

"Arthur's on about me? Wait, how do you..." Merlin began to question, Morgana filling in his answers quickly. "Sister. I'm Morgana Pendragon. Head of the Leopard Patrol."

"Oh. So, what does Arthur mention about me?"

"Oh, this and that. He says he's never found a scout quite like you. You seem to have the adrenaline of a scout, but to be fair, he sees you more as a Girl Guide."

"What? I don't even look like a girl!"

"He mentions a little about Mordred, about how he's brave, very adventurous and his love for sports, as well as his other members. But he always seems to say twice the amount about you than anyone else."

"I see. Well, this has been very interesting. Gwen, how about you tell us what's been going on at Guides then, since as I'm not the only newbie?"

"Well," Gwen began, "I've managed to gain my Healthy Lifestyles and Chocolate badge. I've met Morgana, and Morgause, my Patrol Second. My other patrol members are Freya, Elena - who I already knew through being in the same patrol in Ealdor, and Mithian. Merlin, you know Elena don't you?"

"Yeah, she's my next door neighbour. Our mothers work together as well."

"I thought so."

"Anyway, I have class in twenty minutes, so I better be departing, as I've got to pop to the library first." Merlin cleared his station, recycling the non-needed materials and took to class, leaving Morgana, Gwen and Elyan in a mindless chatter.

* * *

Most Saturday's worked out splendidly for Merlin. Afternoon's as a barista in the village cafe were always upbeat. No annoying pests from college to drive him up the wall and the shop was free of scouts on the occasion, unless Will or a former scout from the Ealdor group, such as Joey, came and said a quick hello, picking up a tea or biscuit on the way doing their daily business.

This Saturday was a little different. The sun was shining and the temperatures were at its peak, leaving behind a muggy atmosphere, and the radio was blaring out all the wrong tracks to keep Merlin at peace, basically the mainstream stuff. The arrival of college students did nothing to please him further. A group of four came in, removed their jackets and sat at one of the booths towards the back. Trisha, Merlin's boss, edged him on to take their orders.

"Hello, can I take your orders?"

The three consisted of two young men, one of them being Arthur, and a blonde woman, who was literally possessing Arthur, or near enough sitting on him. She raised her head and spoke mockingly. "Hello, can you let us sit down and relax for two minutes first?"

Merlin had dealt with these type of customers in the past, and was sure to deal with them once more. Merlin began in a polite tone. "Of course madame."

Merlin instead went to serve a young couple, only to be called back by the blonde girl. "Waiter!"

"Do pardon me a moment. I'll be back shortly," Merlin addressed the couple, heading back to the booth. "We're ready to order." the blonde spoke.

"Well, forgive me, but I'm currently seeing to others. I can accustom you to another waitress if you wish to order now."

The blonde girl was clearly a sod. "You'll serve us now. We came in first."

And Merlin would feed her words back to her. "And then you carted me away, leaving other customers to be seen. Now I'm attending to some customers. If it is me you wish to be served by then you'll have to wait." Merlin turned the other cheek and attended to the couple on the other side of the cafe. The blonde looked displeased and went to leave, Arthur pulling her back down and gave her a stern look.

"Sophia. Do you know who that waiter is?"

"No, and I don't really care."

Arthur continued to hold his grip on Sophia, standing up - as Elyan had mentioned, for one of his patrol members. "His name is Merlin, and not only does he go to our college, but he's in scouts as well. He's the newest member of my patrol so don't be mean to him!"

Merlin finished with the couple, who were now sipping their drinks and waiting for their food. With one order complete, Merlin returned to the booth. Arthur went to apologise for Sophia's earlier actions.

"Merlin. Sophia here apologises for her actions earlier. She will not act like that again in front of you, nor she should in front of anyone. We'd like to order now, if you are not already busy."

"Forgiven, and no, I'm free now. How may I serve you?"

Sophia was still disrespectful towards Merlin; nonetheless, their food was ordered. Merlin pleaded the cook to make their food cook quicker so that he could dish them out of the door faster. With their friend, who went by the name of Gregory, leaving the table to answer his phone. Arthur dismissed himself and went to the lavatory, leaving Sophia alone. The group were done with their food, leaving Merlin to clean up their station.

"Merlin, is that your name?" Sophia began to talk.

"Yes," Merlin riposted.

"What were you and Arthur doing the other day at college. I tried calling him but he never responded."

"Maybe he never heard." Merlin collected up the plates and took them behind the counter and into the back, soon returning for the rest. Sophia continued. "Oh no, he clearly heard me, but he didn't care. It's almost as if he cares about you more than anyone, and yet your just a scout."

"Cares for... no no, you've got it wrong. We're working on a badge together at scouts, and having some free time on Thursday, we met up in the library and continued our work. If he hasn't told you, we're working on our World Faiths badge." Not realising, Sophia backed him into the counter, being hostile. "Well, let me tell you something _Merlin._ Don't even think you can wind Arthur around your little finger, even if you find him attractive, because I'm telling you Merlin, Arthur is _mine_. You got it?"

What Sophia didn't realise was - okay, so Trisha was currently in the back, unaware of the situation - but Arthur had long left the restroom and was now watching the threat from a nearby distance. Arthur grabbed Sophia's arm and dragged her back to the booth, gearing their jackets back on, waiting for Gregory to return. Arthur was concerned with Sophia, and gave a sympathetic look to Merlin. Gregory returned, Arthur paying the bill, adding a tip for Merlin through Sophia's foul customs and the three made their way out, leaving a silently sobbing Merlin falling to his knees, only for poor Trisha to see to him.


	3. Understanding Merlin

Leaving the shop, Gregory went seperate ways to Arthur and Sophia, leaving the pair alone to make their way back to Camelot. Sophia started making a quick step, Arthur trying to keep up, Sophia gragging her heels across the gravel-tarmac of the pavement "Arthur, you are never taking me to that cafe again. The people are rude and uncouth and I don't want any more to do with them, and I want you to stay away from that Merlin dude."

Arthur corrected the blonde bombshell. "I never took you to the cafe; that was Gregory's idea, so don't you come moaning to me about that. Also, as for Merlin, if I want to see him then I shall. We're at scouts and college together so there is no avoiding that. So what did you presume Merlin and I were up to in the library then?"

Sophia stopped midway on the pavement and looked at Arthur, confused and disgusted. "You heard all of that?"

"Yes. I told you earlier to stop being mean towards Merlin."

"You've changed Arthur. It's him isn't it? You've changed because of him!"

"Sophia. I don't even like Merlin in that way, but I won't have my girlfriend be a bully to others. It just isn't on. Maybe I have changed, but for the better."

"Oh don't make it any more obvious. In other words, stop being a prude Arthur!"

"No!" Arthur stilled, directly looking at Sophia. "Maybe this relationship isn't working out for us. I mean, I'm looking for someone who's to be honest, down to earth, _friendly, cares for others__, _isn't afraid to be themselves, and I can't see those qualities in you. I'll see you around." Arthur continued on walking towards the town, leaving Sophia standing in shock. She'd soon have someone falling at her knees.

* * *

Arthur wouldn't see Merlin until the following Monday night at scouts. As for during the day, he did manage to find Will. Arthur was sitting at a table alone in the canteen with his lunch, as Will was paying up for his and looking for a table to dine at. "Will! Over here!"

Arthur caught Will's eye, who was waving at him, motioning him to join the lonely blond. Pulling out the chair to take a seat, Arthur was drawing a pattern in the baked bean sauce with his chip, currently stabbed to the end of his fork. "Will. How long have you known Merlin?"

Will took a gulp of his coke and soon replied, short and simple. "Since high school, why?"

"You might be a good hand then. I'm trying to get to know Merlin a bit better. The problem is, from what I know of Merlin already, he has no interests which match mine, so what can I talk to him over other than scouts? I don't want to push the boundaries and be too personal, as I know Merlin is very private about his personal life. What does Merlin like or give me a few hints on what not to talk about."

"Okay, well yes, you're right on one thing. Merlin is very private about his personal life. There are reasons for why, but I'm not going in to it. He can't stand football for one, or any televised sports, so forget about rugby, cricket and tennis. He does like gymnastics and figure skating, he's good at them as well. People thought he was a girl in high school, because of his interests. He does a lot of charity work, as you do, so there's a match. He also likes photography, so there's another match. See, you do have some things in common. Also, I think maybe if you apologise to Merlin about leaving him in the dark on the first night of scouts, that might help. Show that you care for him just as much as the other patrol members, and that you want to know him better and be his friend."

"Thank you." They ate for the next twenty odd minutes in silence, until the clock was showing 1:45. "So, shall I see you tonight then?"

"Afraid not." Will began his confession. "I've got a doctor's appointment later this evening, and won't make it on time, so maybe I'll see you later in the week?"

"Sure thing." Both emptied their trays, and went in different directions to class.

* * *

Arriving earlier than usual, Arthur waited atop of the wall nearest the community hall doors for the other scouts and leaders. Some of the other scouts had arrived, gathered up in a corner as they soaked up the evening summer sun, chatting away. Arthur had brought along with him a ball, but wasn't intending to use it for football. Arthur took Will's advice as a cue to encourage Merlin to play with him in games, but of something that was different to Merlin's distastes. Merlin made his way past the church gates towards the community centre. Sitting on the wall near Arthur, Merlin remained quiet, until Arthur turned to the youngster and made the first move.

"Merlin. About Saturday," Arthur began, soon short to be cut off by Merlin. "It's fine," Merlin soon replied.

"No it's not." Arthur tried once more, Merlin finally grasping his attention. "Sophia shouldn't of acted like that towards you and I should of stopped her. So, I'm sorry for my actions and for her's. Please forgive me."

"Okay." Merlin forgave Arthur.

"Thank you. Also, I apologise for the way I've treated you over the last few weeks. I shouldn't of left you alone as if you were a ghost and that's not being a leader, which I'm shameful for, so I apologise for that as well."

"It's ok. Just promise me one thing though. Don't shove in a corner again tonight."

"I promise. You'll stay with me the whole time and I won't leave your side."

"Even if I need the loo?"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur joked teasingly.

"You won't have to deal with Sophia anymore. She needs to one stop being a paranoid girlfriend and two show some respect towards others."

"She's your girlfriend?" Merlin turned to question, wondering why would of all people, Arthur would pick her.

"Ex-girlfriend. Dumped her on Saturday after her encounter with you."

"Sorry." Merlin muttered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I don't know. I tend to do that when something's happened to someone I know." Clearly, Arthur and Merlin had more in common than they first thought. "Me too!" Arthur soon replied, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

* * *

With Aglain taking in the subs for that week, Arthur got his ball and formed a game, with him and Leon being the team captains. Merlin thought it would be football or something, which is what Arthur would usually play. For Merlin's sake though, this game would be different.

"Come on Merlin." Arthur pulled Merlin over to the group once he had paid.

"I don't do football Arthur."

"It's not football, nor basketball or volleyball. It's benchball, but in a different form."

"Ugh, all right then. How does this work then?"

"Two teams. One from each team stands on a chair. Okay, it's like basketball, but not with the basket and not dribbling the ball either. People throw the ball to their teammates, trying to get the ball to the one on the chair without it being intercepted by the other team. If they catch it, a point goes to their team. At the end of the game, the team with most points wins."

"Oh, okay, I'll join in."

"That's the spirit! Everyone form a line so we can pick teams." Arthur called to the other scouts. 'Oh lordy,' Merlin thought as the other joined Merlin and faced Arthur and Leon. This sort of thing happened back in high school during physical education. Every time teams were picked, Merlin was always to be the last. Why did Merlin even bother then joining this one? Merlin was doing this only for Arthur's sake so that Arthur couldn't moan at Merlin.

A coin was tossed, which landed on tails, thus allowing Arthur to take the first pick. "Merlin." Arthur immediately announced.

Merlin was flabbergasted. Not just as that he was the first to be picked, but Arthur had picked him. Arthur was showing good leadership skills and not ignoring Merlin. Merlin beamed and joined Arthur, nudging him part of the way through the sorting. "Picking me first eh, what's that all about?"

Arthur turned to Merlin and smiled. "It's called keeping my word."

* * *

After a good game and a much happier Merlin, the patrols set out to play teamwork games, which kept Arthur and Merlin together. The final game of dodgeball caused havoc though. With a small but practically unnoticeable breeze, the group were running and dodging the ball from hitting them. Valiant took the ball and tried to aim for a scout, not looking where his feet were carring him and collided into Merlin, who took it at a great deal to cause trouble. "Merlin you fool! Look where you're going!"

Valiant used the ball to aim at Merlin instead, where the latex ball thumped Merlin in the back of head, causing the weaker scout to land fast first into the grass beneath. Arthur witnessed the encounter - he might as well career in becoming a private eye - and dropped to Merlin's side. "Valiant you cow! What was that for?"

Valiant took no sympathy for the wounded scout in front of him. "He got in my way!"

The livid Arthur eased Merlin off the ground into his arms, staring face to face with Valiant. "Didn't mean you had to thump him with the ball! You're meant to lightly throw at the ball at them. Not knock them unconcious! Leon, Uther, deal with Valiant. Lancelot, get the first aid box."

Arthur carried Merlin back inside to the hall, trying to find something comfortable to prop Merlin on as the others continued to play outside. Arthur was qualified to treat a patient, gaining his First Aid badge two years ago. Even if he wasn't, he'd still treat him anyway. Finding nothing suitable, Arthur gently placed Merlin down onto the wooden floor and grabbed the keys to his dad's car. Inside were a couple of pillows from their trips out and a blanket in the boot. Carrying the essentials back inside, Lancelot lifted Merlin so that they could prop him on the blanket, his head hitting the cushions. Lancelot returned back to the game outside, leaving Arthur with Merlin.

Checking over the patient, Arthur found Merlin to have a small cut on the forehead and a few cuts across his arms, having small rips through his shirt. Cleaning up the wounds to Merlin, Merlin finally awoke.

"Mpphh. Where am I?"

"It's alright Merlin. You're safe."

"What happened. All I know is I collided into Valiant, I was hit in the head and I went down..." Merlin looked directly at Arthur, who had one hand on Merlin's forehead, stroking the soft strands of hair back, as the other was dabbing at the wound to remove all the dirt to prevent infection.

"Recorrection Merlin. Valiant collided into you, got angry, threw a ball at your head and you went down. I carried you in here whilst Lancelot got the first aid kit. I then - well - still am patching you up. You've got a few cuts on your arms, which I've taken care of already. You've also got a few small rips on your shirt, which can be soon sewn up."

"Where are the others?"

"Gone home."

Merlin then bolted up from the blanket and almost into Arthur. "I need to get back to Ealdor!"

Arthur ushered him back down onto the blanket. "I know. We'll give you a lift, we have to wait for the Guides to finish anyway, which they'll be done in 10 or so minutes. The others left early but quietly, so they didn't disturb you."

"So you took your time then."

"I didn't want to hurt you Merlin."

"Dodgeball isn't my thing."

Arthur raised his head to meet Merlin's eyes, his gaze warm and curious. "So what is your thing?"

"You should see me at archery, that's something I'm good at. Oh and don't laugh, but I like gymnastics and figure skating."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because people think I'm a right girl!"

"It's okay to be a guy and like that, Who knows, maybe I'll get to see you perform some day."

"You'd like that?"

"I'd love to see you shine and do your magic." Both smiled at that, saving those moments to make future memories with.

Uther and Morgana then joined the pair in the hall, Morgana growing concerned, joining Arthur by his side. "Arthur, what happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's get him home." Arthur lifted Merlin back up, finishing the patchwork on Merlin, as Morgana collected the blanket and pillows.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Arthur held Merlin in his arms and Morgana waited for the door to open. Hunith was growing more worried by the minute that something had happened to her son, knowing that Will couldn't mention anything as he weren't there that night. Will had tried getting through to Merlin but no reply came, although his phone was switched on. Opening the door, Hunith found a young lady in a Girl Guide uniform behind it. "How can I help you."

"Your son. He was knocked out by another scout."

"Oh my goodness. Where is he?" Hunith began to panic.

"We've brought him home." Arthur moved past Morgana and entered the house with Merlin. "I've patched him up back at the hall and brought him home. He fell into unconciousness back in the car home. A good night's rest is what he needs." Instead of easing Merlin onto the sofa, Arthur carried the man upstairs to his room and placed him onto his bed. Hunith followed the blond man into her son's room. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Arthur Pendragon, Merlin's patrol leader."

"Oh so you're the pain in the ass Merlin was telling me about?"

"I've apologised to Merlin for being a pain, which we were getting on well, until in dodgeball, one of the scouts collided with Merlin, which he shouted abuse at and threw the ball into his head, causing Merlin to fall face first. He'll most likely have a headache in the morning and might ask for me. If he doesn't come into college tomorrow then I understand. I'll leave my number on the bedside table if you have some paper so I can write it down. He can then text me and I'll let his lecturers know of his absence. At least then with two people telling the college, the message will get through."

"Thank you Arthur."

"No problem..."

"Hunith. Hunith Emrys." Hunith shook Arthur's hand, Morgana giving Arthur the letters from the night. "Oh, I should give you these. One is for church parade on Sunday coming up. The second is for a trip in two weeks time to go to Glastonbury, and the other is go for a week away camping in the six weeks off."

"Well, he'll have to save up if he wants to go to them then."

"Well, we better be going. Goodnight Hunith, and can you let me know if anything different happens?"

"Of course. There's paper on Merlin's desk. Feel free to use it." Arthur picked a pen and paper up and wrote his number down, leaving it by Merlin's phone on his bedside table. Arthur went to Merlin and stroked his hair, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Get well soon my magic skating gymnast!"

The three headed back downstairs as Morgana and Arthur got back into their dad's car and drove down the lane, leaving a tearful Hunith to see to her son.


	4. Friendly Gestures

"Arthur?" Merlin grumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed. His head was sore, as were both of his arms and back. Hunith heard the call from downstairs and somewhere her thoughts traced back to the previous night, when Merlin had been injuried. Arthur mentioned that Merlin might call for him when he woken up. Realising this, she dropped the TV magazine and approached her son, slightly opening the door and perching herself at the foot of the bed. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin was clamped to his bed, raven strands of hair sticking to his forehead. From the looks of things, Merlin was running a slight temperature. "Where is Arthur? Last thing I remember, Arthur was treating me from a fall I had and brought me home." Poor Merlin, not realising exactly how long he'd been out for. "Merlin dear, it's Tuesday evening." Merlin's expression was of a confused one. Tilting his head to his alarm clock on the bedside table, he noticed that the clock read 5:15pm. Okay, so it was evening. Merlin had been asleep all that long?

"I missed college. Great, that's going to go down well."

"Arthur told your lecturers that you were ill and explained the situation to them. I phoned the college to say that you were too ill to go in and would probably be back either the day after or by Thursday at the latest."

"Wait, how does Arthur know I weren't in?"

Grabbing Merlin's phone and the slip of paper which contained Arthur's number, Hunith passed the objects over to Merlin. "Arthur wrote his number down. He said for you to give him a ring once you're awake.." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, damn advertisement people!"

"It could be Jehovah Witnesses." Merlin addressed, thinking of the possible people on the other side. "At this time of hour?" Hunith questioned her son, as if _'really, someone preaching at this hour?'_

"Who knows, now go!"

Hunith closed Merlin's door behind her, Merlin sinking back into the mattress, fingers tracing Arthur's handwriting of the numbers that were written down. For keepsakes and future reference, Merlin keyed Arthur's number into his phonebook. Mumbling sounds and a few closed doors could be heard from downstairs, so there was obviously a visitor inside. Two sets of feet were growing louder as they assembled the stairs. A knock on Merlin's door allowed Hunith to open it, a small grin forming across her face. "Merlin, you've got a visitor."

"Oh," was all Merlin could say, as Arthur entered Merlin's room, dropping his bag on Merlin's chair and approaching the bedsick adolescent. "Cup of tea Arthur?" Hunith glanced her eyes from one boy to the other. "Please." Leaving the two boys alone, Hunith went to make tea.

"Hey, you didn't phone me earlier so I was guessing you were still under the weather." Arthur grabbed a carrier bag out from his college bag, handing it over to Merlin as he joined Merlin on the bed, Merlin now sitting up. "I bought you these."

Merlin opened the bag to find a box of Cadbury's Roses in there. A faint blush came to Merlin's cheeks along with a wide grin. "Arthur, you didn't have to, but thank you anyway. I haven't long woken up, so I never knew about half of the things that happened last night. The last I remember was being in your arms."

Arthur made a face and teased the other. "You've been asleep all that time whilst I've been hammering away at college? You lazy bugger!"

"Lazy or not lazy. I'm bored and stiff."

"You're also running a temperature. Hold on, have we got a thermometer in here."

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Arthur couldn't be bothered to run downstairs, so he shouted for Hunith to bring the thermometer up. Luckily, Arthur's call was loud enough for the sound to travel from the bedroom to the kitchen. "Arthur! It's in the bathroom."

Arthur got up from the bed, and went into the bathroom. He noticed the thermometer on the windowsill, next to a clean dry cloth and picked up the both. Damping the cloth, he brought both over to Merlin's bedside, where Hunith came up with the two mugs. Arthur took Merlin's temperature, the mercury stopping at 38°C. "You've got a temperature Merlin."

I'm boiling!"

"How do you feel, other than what you've already mentioned?"

"Sore. I've got a headache and my limbs are sore." Arthur pulled down the duvet, where he noticed that Merlin's sleepwear was also clamped to him. "Ugh, god! These stink!"

"I'll get you some more pyjamas." Hunith went over to Merlin's chest of drawers, and pulled out a fresh pair for him, as well as some clean underwear. Arthur helped Merlin off the bed and into the bathroom, where Merlin could have the privacy to change, being helped by the fact that there was a washing basket in there. Helping Merlin, he didn't seem to take care that he was now coated in a layer of Merlin.

Fully changed, Merlin returned to his room, Arthur easing him onto the bed. Arthur placed the damp cloth over his head to try and cool him down, brushing the strands of hair away. "Any better?"

"A little. Could I ask of one more favour Arthur?"

"What's that?"

"That we continue working on our World Faiths badge."

"Hmm, hold on, I'll text my dad that I'm over here with you and I'll be back later. A little work then, but you need rest."

"I know, but I get bored."

"I know, but I'll keep you busy."

"Don't make it too late Arthur. I won't. Can you let me know when it gets to seven then?"

"Of course."

Arthur collected Merlin's work off the desk, Hunith bringing over their now luke-warm drinks, the lads enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Merlin returned to college on Thursday, thanks to finding a shirt that would cover up the few day old marks, his face though would have to make do with luck. His first class was for his EPQ, so Merlin was on his own. With wishful thinking, Merlin could silently eat his chocolates that Arthur bought him whilst working on his task. As for the afternoon, Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances whilst waiting in the Earth Sciences block for class. Arthur's Geology lectures fell where Merlin had Geography in the room opposite. Although Merlin was with friends, as was Arthur, Arthur's friends Darren and Lucas were on about daily tosh that people would call 'news', as Arthur's pupils followed Merlin's silhouette - wait a minute! When did Arthur care about Merlin's body?

Arthur remembered about the night at Merlin's, when his friend Darren mentioned "Arthur! What type of exercise were you performing earlier. You stink!". He realised that when Merlin made his way to the bathroom, he was coated in sweat. Arthur helped him get from the bed to the bathroom, which meant that Arthur had been wearing a part of Merlin. Yep, the eyes trailing along Merlin and wearing Merlin was going to make Arthur feel much better!

During the Geology class, Arthur couldn't keep his mind off Merlin. Although, from the encounters they had had, it could be presumed that they were now indeed friends, Arthur had never thought of him in this way, in fact, he'd never thought about another man before, which was odd. What was different about Merlin compared to every other bloke. With his teacher rattling on about something to with igneous rocks, Arthur swiped his phone out from his jacket, and sent a quick text to Merlin.

_"Nice to see you back!"_

* * *

As for Friday, lunch was spent with Merlin, Lancelot, Gwen and Morgana debating over which is the best place to camp during a long and hot summer. Arthur noticed the four loudly debating, but then again, the whole canteen was filled with chatter and shouting. Arthur never noticed his friends calling him as he ignored their advances and directed himself towards his scouting friends.

"Hey, what we talking about?" Arthur pulled a chair out, the table having enough room for six, and positioned himself next to Gwen.

Gwen turned to Arthur and spilled the details."Oh, we're just having a discussion, following the camp for this year, where would be the best place to camp out during the summer."

"Camp? Are you Guides coming with us or something?"

"Arthur, don't be so harsh. Of course we're coming with you. And we're not Guides, we're the Senior Section, but the guides are also coming," Morgana spoke after nibbling parts of her pizza.

"That's not the point! I thought this year it was just scouts."

"Like that's ever going to happen. Oh, and we're packing for Glastonbury as well."

"Glastonbury?" Merlin questioned. When was there a trip to Glastonbury?

"You haven't seen the letters have you Merlin?" Arthur directed his set of letters across the table, allowing Merlin to take a look. "Morgana handed a set of letters to your mum last Monday."

"Ah, so they are the letters that are on the fridge door. Thankfully, I've been saving up. I'm so going to this!"


	5. Arthur's Absence

_Author's Note: This is a brand new chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

July

With Will collecting a set of letters from Arthur for himself to attend Glastonbury and The Scout Trip in the summer holidays, Will waited for Merlin to get dressed into Scout uniform that following Monday night. June had long gone into July and was on their way to the final meeting before the Glastonbury trip, and the second-to-final meeting before the summer. Merlin tried on his new scouts' shirt – now that it had been sewn up – and found himself directed in front of the mirror. You could see where the patchwork had been undertaken and thought he looked a right idiot in it. For one, Merlin had been self-conscious of his own body, ever since he turned fourteen to be exact. He couldn't understand the reason for having friends, yet for anyone to ever to talk to him, or glance at him without giving a displeasing or foul look.

He never found himself attractive, never mind decent or bearable, and found way too many problems with his own features. To Merlin, all one could see was a tall, pale figure, mopped in dark hair with stupidly over-sized ears. He was gangly and couldn't bring himself to think why anyone would see anything in him, not that he'd ever had a partner before. This of course made him even more depressed. What one had failed to notice was that, Merlin hardly ate a thing. Yes, it might seem as if he had decently sized meals at college, but that was the only thing he'd eat all day, hardly touching a meal at home. If he ate something at home, it was because the poor lad had nothing that day at college. Weekends were hard to avoid however. At the coffee shop on Saturday's, Merlin wouldn't a thing until he arrived home, where he'd have a small bite to eat. Hunith of course, as ant caring mother would, was concerned enough about her son as it was, let alone having to worry over Merlin's weakening in magic, and to try and bring himself together, she had suggested that he should go for counselling. Merlin soon declined her offers, implying that there was nothing to be worried over. This was obviously a lie!

"Merlin! Hurry up would you? We've got to be there in 20 minutes, and Camelot is no short stroll from here, even in jogging distance!" Realising the time through his wrist watch, Merlin hopped into his trainers and did up the buttons on his shirt, grabbing his phone and wallet and bombing himself down the stairs to join Will.

* * *

Arriving a little earlier than they predicted, Will and Merlin entered the hall, which was full with the other scouts. Valiant was still a member as it seemed, as he was stood in a corner talking to Edwin and Gilli. The girls of the group, who had recently joined the unit, named Beth, Nora and Ada, were in a world of their own. These three ladies had made history by becoming the first female scouts of their division, so in a way, they were local inspirations for younger girls, who by the small talk of Uther, had quite a few girls on the waiting list, who could join once the likes of Arthur and his gang had departed.

Speaking of the said leader, Arthur wasn't to be seen anywhere in the hall, which made Merlin question his absence.

Uther motioned all the scouts to come together and form a circle, a weekly ritual that always took place when the activity for the evening was to be announced, or for them to call it a night, you get the idea. "Evening all. Now you have had letters last week, or have been sent them during the week about our annual camping trip to Torquay at the end of July, and our trip to Glastonbury this coming week, we need to know by Wednesday at the latest of who is coming and who isn't, so if you have monies to pay for either trip, form a line where Tristian and Agravaine will be dealing with them. We'll be giving out medical forms tonight as well as packing lists. Also, next week is our final night before the six weeks, so next week we'll all be going to the Fire Station, where you'll be learning Fire Safety, and a result you'll gain your badge. For those who have already gained this badge, as there are a few of you, this will be your last night. A list will be going around where next to your name, place a tick if you have already gained the badge, so I know how many badges I'll need to order.

* * *

After the small discussion, Merlin and Will went to pay their trip monies in, both having enough to attend the Glastonbury as well as annual guide and scout camping trips. Lancelot on the other hand gathered up the remainder of the patrol. Once Merlin had returned, Lancelot took position. "I'm sorry to inform you but Arthur is absent tonight. He's at a birthday party tonight; one of his friends from college."

For Merlin, he had already gained his Fire Safety badge, this being his first to the huge collection. For some reason, the meeting that night went slower than previous meetings, regardless that the night was still enjoyable. Maybe it was due to the absence of Arthur? Things didn't seem right without him there – hold on a minute! When did Merlin care about Arthur's presence?


	6. It's Not Just Skin and Bones

_Author's Note: This is also a brand new chapter. I'm also raising the settings due to some of the storyline and dialogue in the chapters. Other than that, enjoy!_

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, Lunch had passed and Arthur was at college. None of his chums were to be found, Morgana was off with Gwen and her patrol members who attended college, and Merlin was no where to be found. He'd tried ringing Merlin on his mobile, followed by a series of texts, and nothing had returned. Basically, Arthur was bored. And saying bored, mindlessly bored. All his current assignments, which were due in next week, had been completed, and Arthur never had a class for another good two hours or so.

It was only when his physical training teacher came across the quad, noticing Arthur minding his own business. The trainer, named Patrick, was heaving some kits across the quad, clearly having difficulty, when he approached Arthur.

"Arthur, can you give me a hand?"

"Of course sir. What is your proposition?"

"I've got a class in 20 minutes and I need to run back to my office to collect my equipment for my lecture, can you take these kits to the locker room and place them on a bench?"

"Of course sir."

Patrick turned on his heel, calling back in the other direction. "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

To reach the locker rooms, one must climb the stairs to the second floor, passing the indoor sports hall (where the examinations were taken), and then turn right. On the left was the gym. Taking the right would take you onto a balcony, where overlooking you could see the sports hall, followed by the gymnastics centre, and then at the end was the swimming pool, with the changing rooms and toilets attached on at the end of the block. Upstairs was the dance studio (rather small in size), and the locker rooms. Arthur placed the kits onto the bench nearest the door, and because this was a one-way entry, would have to exit the building the way he entered.

Dawdling back to the exit, Arthur spotted someone alone in the gymnastics centre. Due to being lunch, anyone could attend the sessions during that hour, providing there were no classes on. The figure was training on the rings, and seemed to be rather experienced. It was only when the figure landed on the ground with a dazzling finish, and of course turned around, preparing his hands for the next apparatus and taking a swig of water, Arthur noticed exactly who it was. "Oh my god!" Arthur muttered, as he found an excuse to keep himself entertained.

Switching to the floor mat, the said figure was about to perform a routine, but needed music. Arthur dropped his bag on a nearby bench, and clapped resulting from the previous routine.

The figure turned around, only noticing his blonde numbskull of a friend. "Arthur?"

"When did you learn how to do that Merlin?"

"I've been training since I was nine. I started at school, and went to a club on most nights. Once arriving in England, it was hard to find time to practise, so I went on weekends. Since joining college, I began work, so I found out about the sessions held here. I demonstrated my abilities to Noah (the gymnastics coach) and have been using the centre as a training ground since."

"Can I say that was bloody amazing." Arthur tried to say this to his face, but Arthur's eyes trailed across Merlin's body. It was just so distractive. Merlin was dressed up in the college's special gymnastic kit, which was black, so not too exciting to start a fashion trend.

"Thank you."

"Can I just say, I never thought you had the strength to do something quite like that."

Merlin unfortunately took this the wrong way, which made him feel small and even more unattractive. "I'm not just skin and bones you know! Are you trying to say I'm a thin piece of nothing?"

"No! I'm just saying, Will told me you never liked sports, and seeing you do this made me wonder whether he was telling the truth." Merlin knew Arthur's words weren't quite right. Arthur stepped forward, a little too much into Merlin's personal space, and placed his hand onto Merlin's bicep. Arthur could indeed feel the muscle there, even if Merlin never seemed muscular. Arthur somehow then managed to find the right words to say. "I know you're not just skin and bones Merlin, but what I wanted to say was, when I was up on the balcony, I noticed you perform. I've never seen anything like it. I'd never watched it on the telly because I thought it was a girl thing, but seeing you do that, it made me open my eyes and take note that anyone can give something a go. You're tremendous Merlin."

Arthur's hand lingered onto Merlin's arm a little too much than for friendly encounters, and Arthur's hand slid down Merlin's arm and Merlin pulling Arthur into a hug, leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was never one for hugging, but feeling Merlin this close to him, he bring himself to care. Merlin let out a few silent sobs.

"Merlin? Are you crying?"

"No!"

"Merlin, what's wrong. You can tell me." Merlin pulled back, and directed Arthur straight in the eye. "No one has ever complimented me. Okay, so the coaches have, but I thought it was just encouragement to try harder. But hearing it from a friend, it makes it feel the more special. It makes me feel better as a person, but also to know that I'm finally doing something brilliant."

"Merlin, you're already wonderfully talented and sophisticated. If anyone has said anything to you then I'll bash their brains out! Don't put yourself down. Now, what about this floor routine then?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't. Show me your magic Merlin." Arthur moved over to the CD player near the bench, and what it seemed, it was already on the desired track. "Are you ready Merlin?"

Merlin stood on the edge of the mat, raising his arms to stretch before beginning. "Press play Arthur."

A soft melody began to play, where Merlin started out the routine, taking the first tumble into a forward roll, ending up on the other end of the mat. His posture was flawless, as he ran into a summersault, following by a few more flips and turns. As the more complex the routine was, the quicker the tempo sped up and the dynamics of the piece becoming louder, more fierce and bold. Arthur's mind went blank when we saw Merlin perform the splits. Arthur could do so many things, but that was beyond the catologue to Arthur's perfection. Merlin finished landing on both feet without stumbling, as he raised his arms into the air, declaring the end. The music stopped, which Arthur pressed the stop button, and then clapped until his arms ached. Running over to Merlin, he hugged from behind, wrapping both arms loosely around his neck, whispering into his ear "and the gold medal goes to Merlin Emrys for being such a wonder."

"So it was good?"

"Perfect."

"That's my training for today. I've got class in about half-an-hour time, so quick shower, put the stereo away and then class."

"Or," Arthur began, a smile forming on Merlin's lips. "You take a quick shower and change. I put the stereo away and then I take you for coffee, then class."

"What have I done to impress you?"

"Just being you impresses me."

"Oooh, go on then. Make sure you take the CD out of the stereo as that belongs to me."

* * *

Following an extremely quick shower, and Arthur cleaning up the centre, Merlin and Arthur existed the sports block, crossed the quad over to the canteen, where Arthur bought two cups. Joining Merlin at the table, Arthur handed the one polystyrene cup over, Arthur sitting opposite Merlin.

"So Merlin, you're a fantastic gymnast. I'd love to see my football team try that out!"

"Don't give me ideas Arthur." Both giggled over the picture that had been painted in their minds over the likes of Valiant performing a routine.

"Well then _Mer_lin, what other endearing qualities do you have in this type of sport?"

"I figure skate for one, and attend the local ice rink every other Sunday, and on the occasion, I pole dance." Arthur's face had formed a big jaw-dropper on the final two words, dirty-minded images coming to Arthur's head. Focus Pendragon!

"Not for that reason, if that's what you're thinking. I learned at 16, when Gwen and Elena dragged me along for fun. It was quite fun actually, and I perform for charity events. It keeps me in shape, even if I am skinny and don't seem the sport type. It gets me out of my natural surroundings as well. It's been a while since I took to the pole though."

"I have got to see you perform a pole routine."

"Yeah well, if I'm not performing for the public, don't you dare bring your friends along. That is a secret and very few know of that. Even Will doesn't know about it, and that's saying something." Both finished their coffees as Arthur walked Merlin up to his class, a few people catching on as Arthur departed for his own lecture.

* * *

Afternoon had rolled on to evening, and Merlin was up in his room, completing some more of his EPQ. During the duration of trying to focus on the word-document on his laptop, texts incoming from Arthur with dirty-minded thoughts and other waffling caused Merlin to huff in frustration, and close the lid of his laptop. Pacing across the room, Merlin started losing control as his ring-tone went off, answering with haste.

"Arthur! What part of I have an EPQ essay to complete don't you understand! You get all of college and scouts to send me dirty-minded things and talk about god knows what. But please, for 20 minutes. Leave me alone!" Of course Merlin never even the name of the caller before answering it, and so it could be anyone.

"Merlin?" Not Arthur at all, but seductive eyes. "Gwaine?"

"Merlin! I was just phoning to say we're all meeting up at the park tomorrow, just for some summer fun. Wanna tag along?"

"Oh god! I am so sorry Gwaine. Thought it was Arthur, but yeah I'll tag along."

"What's between you and Arthur?" Merlin completely forgot about the esaay, sinking onto his bed to talk to his friend.

"Oh erm, Arthur just being an ass as usual."

"I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Morgana caught you pair in the canteen earlier, and you were both glancing at each other as if you were longing to shag each other's brains out, but waiting for the other to make the first move."

"Gwaine!"

"I'm serious. It's the same at scouts. Every time we're in our patrol together, as Arthur directs a speech to us, he can't help but steal glances from you, and they linger, so he wants you Merlin. He either wants you in between his arse or you bending over for him. He wants your disco stick Merlin."

"Ahhh. Too much information Gwaine!"

"Oh come on Merlin. I bet you've thought about it for a while now. His perfect body up against yours..."

"If you don't shut up about it then I'm turning you off."

"And turning Arthur on then?"

"Right, you asked for it." Merlin ended the call, hearing enough about Gwaine's sexual innuendos. Was it right though? Was there that much sexual tension between Merlin and Arthur? I mean, Merlin thought to himself that he shouldn't be thinking about that. He's only seventeen for crying out loud. But he indeed did want Arthur. Only one word could be called for this. Bugger.


	7. Glastonbury

___Friday 6th July 2012_

Jumping on his rucksack - literally - to make sure all items would fit in, Uther was howling from the foot of the landing. "Come on Arthur! The coach will be at the community centre within half-an-hour. How long does it take you to pack a weekend's worth of items?"

Arthur made a huff as he heard rummaging next door, clipping the bag together and placing the distinctive Camelot neckerchief over his scout uniform, and yelled back to his father. "Why don't you ask Morgana the same question?"

"Because everyone knows girls take longer to prepare themselves." Morgana clearly heard Uther's words, shouting from her room. "Shut up! I've got to put my neckerchief on and I'm done!" Seconds later, both Morgana and Arthur fought their way down the stairs, trying to shove one out of the way, as Uther was loading up the items.

"Can't you pair behave just for once?" Uther sighed, as the Pendragon kids squabbled, pushing and shoving each other out of the way, trying to get their weekend clutter down the stairs.

"Seriously dad, why are our neckerchiefs a ridiculous colour? What have they got in common with our uniform?" Arthur asked as he grabbed some of the tents.

"Well for one, everyone who is going on this trip has to wear one. Camelot's division has always been red and gold, so by wearing it, I and others know where you all are. Secondly, neckerchiefs are part of the uniform." Morgana made her corrections with the guide and senior section attire. "But dad, the guides and senior section don't wear them!"

"Traditionally they do, so stop moaning and collect some tents, we've got a lot to heave up to the centre, not mentioning the remainder of the items that are already there. Then I've got to collect everyone's medical forms and take the register, making sure we have everyone aboard before setting off, so how do you think I feel?"

* * *

Due to the weekend festival, all guides, scouts and seniors as well as the leaders would be out of education or work for the day, leaving the community centre at 10am. On foot and arriving by nine, some of the cars were already parked up in front of centre; the coaches parking outside the church gates. The coaches however had already arrived, where the Pendragon trio began loading things onto them, and then made their way to the centre to collect the remainder of items. The scout and guide leaders all arrived within fifteen minutes of the Pendragon's arrviving.

The scouts and guides who had already arrived began to unload their luggage from the cars, and handed their medical forms over to Uther (scouts) and Alice (guides and senior section) once the basics had been loaded onto the coach.

Merlin and Will arrived at the gates for half-past-nine, and Arthur immediately departed from Morgana to hold conversation, finding interest to start talking about photography. Thankfully for Morgana, members of her own patrol arrived shortly after, many others already perching themselves on the wall or retreating for shade under the few trees situated on the grounds, Uther and Alice were collecting the medical forms, making sure all parts were complete.

Checking his watch, Uther made the time to be 9:45, and ordered the current scouts and guides onto the coach. As everywhere they had been over the last six years, Will called for a change and partnered up with Lancelot, leaving Morgana with Gwen. Arthur turned and found Will strolling off towards the front coach without Merlin. Noticing the raven-haired scout looking for a coachmate, Arthur crossed the boundary of pavement between the pair, taking Merlin's hand into his. "I guess you're with me then?" Gwaine noticed the pair together, giving Merlin a wink, following their conversation from a few nights ago. Merlin glanced at Arthur, a little flushed as he lifted their joined arms, hands firmly clasped together.

"Well, if you want to that is?" Arthur, also blushing, managed to gasp out. Merlin, who couldn't resist the way Arthur laid eyes upon him, gave in. "Yeah ok, I'd like that."

"Pendragon, Emrys, on the coach now!" Uther ordered, becoming frustrated on his son and son's friend not following orders. "Yes sire," both sighed. Arthur, allowing Merlin access to board the coach first, unclasped his hand and stepped aside. When it usually came to coach trips, Arthur and his gang of hooligans would usually take the backseats of the coach, whereas Merlin was the opposite. For some reason, he couldn't understand what it was when it came to coach trips. Every single time he went on one, there would always be a group of students who would always try and make their way to the back of the coach, and it was usually those type of people who were popular and disruptive.

"Where do you want to sit?" Arthur asked, mere inches behind Merlin. "Not fussed. Usually end up at the front because it's much quieter. It's up to you." Arthur noticed the empty seats nearby them, halfway up the coach, and pointed to a row of seats to his left. "Shall here do then?"

"Yeah all right." Merlin ended the discussion quickly, Arthur moving to the side to allow Merlin take the window seat. As others were climbing aboard, Uther was given the final medical forms from his scouts, and climbed aboard the coach himself, taking the front seat to the left. Tristan also boarded the coach, going down the gangway, counting the guides and scouts currently seated. "32!" Shouted Tristan over to Uther, who then called out the number to Grunhilda, who would pass the message on to Catrina, who was aboard the other coach. "24." was shouted back to them, making a total of 56. A total of 40 Scouts and Explorers, and 45 Guides and Senior Section members were to attend from the Camelot division, as well as eight leaders.

There were always those times where the time of departure was going to be later than intended, and today was one of them. Glastonbury was quite a far distance from Camelot, but not as far as where some of the divisions were coming from, as the festival was open to all members from around the U.K. Each division had their own colour neckerchief, such as London having Red and White, Exeter having Green and Rochester having Turquoise. All of them before leaving, would have sewn a badge onto their neckerchief, reading 'Girl Guides and Scouts Glastobury 2012.'

With the front coach finally full at quarter-past-nine, Uther began reading names off the register, leaving the other half for the other coach. Five minutes later Uther returned and boarded the coach, sitting next to Tristan, with Isolde and Alice adjacent to them, as he signaled the driver to take off. Roars of cheering came about as the coach departed the community centre, and out of Camelot.

* * *

It would a good five hours before the two coaches would arrive at the heart of the festival. As one would imagine with a festival such as Glastonbury, everyone has heard the news of how it always rains, is situated in a field and usually the big picture is devotees swimming their way through mud, whilst trying to enjoy the best of the music. It was known to be the U.K.'s biggest festival of the year, hosting a wide variety of acts, where for a sum, people could see their favourite arists perform on the big stage, and enjoy - well hopefully - enjoy the fresh country air and summer sun.

Keeping a weather update for the last few days, Uther crossed his fingers that the weekend would be fairly pleasant. Stepping off the coach as Camelot's head of division, a member of staff asked which division the coaches belonged to. Ticking Camelot off the list, the coaches made their way to the car park, where everyone waited until their allotments were given.

"Excuse me, is this the Camelot division?" A member of staff asked as they boarded the first two steps. The weather was warm, your average July temperature and was dry, with a few white clouds here and there, but the sun was high as a kite and in full view. Uther, who was bored of waiting - damn these festivals! - raised his head a few moments later, clearing his throat. "Umm, yes this is the Camelot group."

"Good, can you follow me please?"

"Just me or the entire coach?"

"You and another leader." Agravaine decided, as they were sitting together, to go with Uther in the direction of the staff member, who clearly could be noticed by his fluorescent yellow jacket. Uther collected the map and other details of the facilites on the fields, such as the directions for toilet facilities and food stands. Agravaine waited at their desired allotments.

Making his way back to the coaches, some of the students switching to battery operated fans for cooler air, which in reality is a combination of the humdity already present, jumped to the attention of Uther, who ordered both groups to depart the vehicles and collect their property. Then the groups would get into their patrols, the patrol leader carrying the tent, which meant an extra loadfull for the Pendragon kids, and for the time being, Merlin and Arthur would have disband for a while. "Right, follow me," Uther called as he returned in the direction he had just came.

* * *

For the amount of people attending the trip, one would think how was it possible to fit the entire divisons of the U.K. onto a bunch of fields, truth being, more space had to be allocated for the amount of people going. Thankfully, this type of gig was nowhere near as popular as the actual Glastonbury gig, held a month previous to the scout and guide one. The plot of land allocated for Camelot was divided into four sections. Half were given to the girls, the girls from the scouts and explorers joining the guides and seniors, and the lads would be on the other side. Guides and Girl Scouts would one corner, having Grunhilda and Alice guarding them. Another patch would go to the Senior Section and Girl Explorers, guarded by Catrina and Isolde. Tristan and Aglain would take charge of the Scouts, and Uther and Agravaine would be taking charge of the Explorers.

"Right, this time there is no contest, so we've got all day to put the tent up." Lance announced as the tent was unpacked from its case, the mallet in the hands of Arthur.

"Not if any of us want some food and the insider to the line-up," Gwaine commented, already in the mood for song and dance, with a little comedy.

"How about we put up the tent first, and then decide on sleeping arrangements and everything else?" Merlin suggested.

"Thank you Merlin. Someone finally has some sense," Arthur soon replied, sighing from the fuss. Gwaine beamed at the reaction, raising his eyebrows at Merlin, who only glanced away, focusing on putting up the tent.

After some quick thinking and strong teamwork, the tent was put up. The decision was that Mordred and Lancelot would sleep in one compartment, Gwaine and Percival in another, leaving Arthur with Merlin. The next job was food, half of the patrol leaving at one time to grab a bite to eat, the other half collecting their share once the first half were back. Mordred collected a list of the line-up for the next three days, the festival having already begun. By the looks of things, Coldplay was one of the main acts, joining Adele and Emeli Sande as the others. There were bands such as Foster The People, Keane and Snow Patrol also there, as well as newer acts and other well known ones.

"Can someone pass me the list?" Percival asked, who finally managed more just a murmur, the patrol raising their heads, mostly in shock as the quiet one hardly spoke a word. Mordred still currently held of the line-up, glancing over the amount of acts one could watch during the weekend. "If you're so interested, why don't you get your own?"

"I was only asking." Percival announced, backing away. Although Mordred could be an angel, at other times he could be a right sod. "Yeah well, I fetched the list, so wait your turn."

"That's enough Mordred! We heard once!" Arthur scolded the younger, and left the tent, leaving the bickering for Lancelot to deal with. Coming back a few minutes later, Arthur collected lists for the group, and gave each his own.

Gwaine and Merlin were position at the back of the tent, as Gwaine made his move in making suggestions to Merlin. "Hey Merls! So you and Arthur shacking up then?"

Merlin had already managed to grab some food, as had Gwaine, and glanced at Gwaine. "There's nothing between us Gwaine! We're just friends, and that's it."

"But anything can happen Merlin."

* * *

Inevitably, none actually went to see any acts for longer than an hour that night. Uther gathered the scouts up to make up their own songs for the night, as none found the Friday night acts interesting, and all were too tired to hang out in mass crouds. Will and Merlin were discussing certain people nearby, others joining in singing some made-up songs, where scouts and guides from other divisions came to watch.

"You found any decent acts to watch?" Will asked Merlin, perched on some camping chairs.

"Going to see Keane tomorrow evening on the Pyramid Stage, will watch Snow Patrol and Death Cab For Cutie on Sunday. How about you?"

"I'm taking Freya to see James Morrison tommorrow afternoon. She's a big fan of his music. As for my own tastes, Morrissey is playing tomorrow night, and then U2 are on after him."

Merlin smirked at the thought of Will trying to flirt, and had a good idea of what was going on. "Ah, you trying to set yourself up with her then?"

Will snapped back into reality, glaring at Merlin. "Nooo! We're just good friends, I'm performing a friendly gesture."

"Of course you are..." Merlin responded, continuing to sing away like he was the only one there.

* * *

Returning back to their tents at 11pm, the scouts and guides dressed into nightwear as they tried to settle down, still hearing the sounds of music and singing, as well as crowds roaring as the night went on. Merlin lay stuffed beneath his sleeping bag and badge blanket. Although it were a summer night, everyone knew that in the countryside, the nights were bitter cold, and Merlin lay there shivering. Arthur was sleeping the other side, and noticed the constant twitching. "Merlin! You cold or something?" Arthur whispered, not looking directly at his mate.

"Bloody freezing!"

"I thought you Irish were used to the cold?"

"Oi! But yeah, it's colder there than here usually. But I've been living here for a good four years or so, so I've got used to the temperatures. Also, where I lived, was a city, therefore being more warmer."

"What are we going to do with you Merlin?" Arthur sighed, and re-arranged himself, laying against Merlin. "Arth... What are you doing?" Arthur nudged Merlin up, who crawled to the other end of the compartment, leaving the blanket and sleeping bag behind, where Merlin wrapped his arms around himself "Arthur, seriously. I'm bloody cold. What is the meaning of this?"

"Will you calm down for just a minute? I'm trying to help, and this will benefit the both of us." Arthur then took hold of Merlin's sleeping bag, and undone the zip. Arthur used this as the bottom layer, and placed it down onto the floor. Then he took his sleeping bag, and unzipped it, using that as the top layer. Arthur placed the blankets above them, and moved the pillows to their correct position. In the end, it looked like a makeshift double bed. Arthur eyed Merlin and pointed to the makeshift bed. "In."

Merlin crawled back and slid underneath the sleeping bag and blankets, Arthur joining him. Although this contained more than one benefit. The first was obvious, that they could both keep warm, and being next other would trap the heat easier. The second benefit was that they had never been this intimate, and of course both wanted this, couldn't bring it upon themselves to admit it. Merlin shifted onto his side, where Arthur pressed into Merlin and enveloped him, because quite frankly, it was cold and Arthur couldn't seem to care about the term 'personal space'. Merlin soon relaxed into Arthur's warmth - again it was cold, and neither could he care over the term. "Better?" Arthur asked, half-asleep, as he nuzzled into Merlin's hair. This wasn't of course part of the plan, but Merlin's hair was an addiction to Arthur, and he couldn't help himself. "Much better." Merlin yawned, and leaned back further, completely pressed up against Arthur, grinning from Arthur's touch.

* * *

_Saturday _

Arthur and Merlin woke to a halt the next morning. The temperatures had changed from a bitter cold night to a warm, hazy morning. Gwaine, awake bright and early, noticed the shadow of two bodies moulded together, and an endless array of images came to his mind of what possibly could have gone last night, thinking _finally. _Anyhow, he motioned the other scouts from the patrol to come and look at the pair. Gwaine carefully unzipped the door to the compartment, where the boys were found pressed into each other, Merlin's head nuzzling into Arthur's neck, and an arm against his upper back. Arthur's one arm had somehow during the night carded its way around Merlin's waist, the other, more visible one, slipping beneath the sleeping bag, where it could be seen outlined draping near Merlin's arse. Arthur's head was still nuzzled into Merlin's hair. Beneath the blankets, the outline of the above layers could tell that their legs had bounded together during the night.

"They look so adorable together," Lancelot motioned, wondering whether Gwen was already up, as he was planning to take her to see Jessie J later on that day.

Gwaine had other thoughts though. "Who do you think made the first move?"

None replied, but all thought about it, and Percival suggested that it was best if they left them alone and in privacy. Lancelot and Mordred agreed, leaving Gwaine on his own. Gwaine would eventually return to his own space, knowing that the two could literally stay there all day if it came to it.

Arthur was the first to awake, noticing the unfamiliar body pressed against him, and remembered about the night before. Arthur loved the feel and scent of Merlin's hair, and continued to nuzzle into it until Merlin blinked the last few remaints of sleep away, turning to face Arthur. "Morning." Both glanced at each other for what seemed hours, but none - although dying to - made any move to bring the other to their senses. Eventually, it be Gwaine who would get them up.

"Morning sleepy lovebirds!" Gwaine chanted in a sing-song style. Both sets of heads clicked in the direction of the voice, noticing Gwaine with a decently-sized grin. Both immediately broke contact, Arthur batting away Gwaine as Merlin zipped up the entrance, leaving them alone. "Sod off Gwaine! Go and find Morgana, I'm sure she's dying to see you."

* * *

Towards the evening, Merlin broke from the patrol to go and watch Keane perform on stage. Not noticing another follow the same path, it was until the crowds were filling up at the Pyramid Stage that Merlin noticed.

"So what do you think the first song will be?" Arthur raised his voice, as the crowds grew louder. Merlin just about recognised Arthur's voice, turning to zoom in on the familiar figure. "I never knew you were a fan."

"Have been since they released Perfect Symmetry. What about you?"

"Technically since Hopes and Fears was released, but I didn't really know the band or all of the tracks, but was properly a fan since Under The Iron Sea. As first track, I'd say The Iron Sea following with Everybody's Changing."

"I think You Are Young will be first. It seems like a song that could kick things off."

Instead, the band kicked off with Tim Rice-Oxley performing The Iron Sea, Tom and the remaining of the band later joining Tim on stage, breaking into You Are Young straight after, Merlin and Arthur singing at the top of their heads, as they rocked out.

Part of the way through the set, a guide from another division, by accident knocked Merlin back into Arthur, the blond catching him. For the remainder of the set, both were positioned in this way, Arthur's hands on Merlin's hips. Finishing with Spiralling, A Bad Dream, Somewhere Only We Know, Crystal Ball and finally Bedshaped, Merlin and Arthur walked back to camp, hand in hand. People glanced at the pair, even if there was nothing between them.

* * *

Arriving back at camp, Merlin and Arthur continued to stay hand-in-hand, a few wolf whistles came out from the number of guides and scouts around. "Well, what we have here then?" Leon smiled, as he made his way back to his tent, food and water in hand.

Gwaine noticed the pair, having an idea that something was definitely going on between them, as Arthur broke off the connection and went into the tent, and Merlin relaxed into a camping chair. "So, what did our little princess get up to last night then?"

"I'm sorry but what?" Merlin spluttered, as Gwaine pulled over another chair, and joined him in company.

"We all saw you pair this morning, you and Arthur, all curled up next to each other. Is that why Arthur decided the pairings, a way to get to you closer?"

"What do you mean as in 'we'?"

"Well, me and the rest of the patrol. Lancelot said you pair looked adorable. So who took who last night then?"

"It wasn't even like that! I was cold, and Arthur used his brains of survival skills to do the inevitable. He used our sleeping bags as a mattress and duvet, bound the pillows together, and placed the duvets on top. He told me to get in, so I did. Arthur slipped in behind me."

"And then he crawled into you, turned you over and his desires weighed more heavy than his brain and snogged you."

"No! There's nothing going on, he, he just... He cuddled into me to keep us warm, and maybe nuzzled my hair, and I leaned into him because his wamrth was of a radiator, and somehow this morning we woke up to find you smiling."

"And his hand splayed across your arse."

"I'm sorry?"

"His hand was there. I saw it."

"Maybe he was dreaming."

"Yeah, dreaming of what it would be like to wake up at home next to you. To see your sleeping self, warm in a cocoon and knowing he is yours and only yours, and only he can do things that allows you to see stars. It would be the biggest, most epic gay romance ever."

Merlin launched out of the chair in the direction of their tent, fingers in his ears, throwing back "I can't hear any of this," even if Merlin did have a grin and was blushing like a goon.

* * *

_Sunday_

Packing up to depart Glastonbury, Merlin gazed at Arthur who was speaking with Uther, as Lancelot joined Merlin on the log. "He's a pretty one isn't he."

"Huh?" Merlin blinked into reality, noticing Lancelot's smirk and a wink. "You like him don't you?"

"What was Gwaine said to you?"

"Nothing. But I know you like him, and yes, you pair looked adorable together yesterday morning. You're so much happier when you're together, and so is he."

"To be honest, he's a prat, but there are those moments when he's an angel sent from heaven. But yes, I bloody love him! I want _him_."

"I think he likes you. I mean look at him. Whilst he's talking to his dad, he can sense you're staring at him, and he's grinning like a fool and stumbling over his own words."

"I know Arthur's my friend, but no. I must be insane to think that."

"You're not, and he loves you, he wants _you_."

"I don't even know where to start. Please don't tell anyone this but, I've never dated anyone in my life, and if what you're saying is true, then no one has ever looked at me like he does. I never thought I could never love another man, like the way I love Arthur, yet anyone even love me. What the hell do I even do?"

"One, just be yourself. Arthur loves you for who you are, and I told you he'd find that special place for you. Second of all, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Merlin packed up the final of his items and helped to fold the tent up, Arthur glanced over at Merlin, placing the items back into the tent case. Gwaine noticed Arthur's stare, and went over to join him. "Look, we all know he's gorgeous, but Arthur, you need to focus on what exactly you're shoving into the tent case. We don't want grass and mud thank you."

"What?" Arthur muttered, noticing Gwaine blocking his view, as Arthur's eyes trailed north to meet Gwaine's.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are in love."

"Am not!"

"Oh don't do yourself with the pantomine banter princess. We all know it, that you're itching to get into Merlin's pants. I know you're dying to have writhing underneath you, completely naked. Not long until summer now, and then you can have as much of him as you want."

"What makes you think he even likes me?"

"Because every time he catches your eye, he blushes like a great oaf. And when I found you yesterday morning lain together, you looked so peaceful, like you were meant to be together. And yes he does love you."

"Prove it," was Arthur's reply.

Nonetheless, Arthur and Merlin still sat together on the way home, much closer to the front this time round. Both had ended up falling asleep, Merlin leaning his head on Arthur's right shoulder, and Arthur leaning his head on top of Merlin. Lancelot and Gwaine paired up, leaving Percival with Mordred. Will sat with Freya, and Gwen with Morgana, who were getting on better than ever. Lancelot and Gwaine were discussing the complications between the pair, how both of them couldn't bare the need to make a move, but didn't know the right time to. As over the years, Arthur has never found happiness in his previous relationships, and Merlin has never found happiness until now, both were going to play cupid.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lancelot nudged Gwaine as the coach pulled into edge of the pavement outside the church.

"Don't worry, all will go to plan tomorrow, I bet they were going to do something together on the night anyway, since as both needn't be at scouts tomorrow."


	8. Blind Date

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, I've asked Merlin and Arthur to come to the coffee shop after college. What time do you finish?"_

_"What? No. Lancelot, shut up a minute. You've done a good deed here my friend. What time did you say to meet up for?"_

_"4pm at the coffee shop around the corner from Scouts, why?"_

_"Good, I finish at 3. Meet me there for half-past-three."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll explain later. I've got a class in 10 minutes. I'll see you there."_

_"Fine."_

This was Gwaine's plan, and Lancelot just got involved somehow. Lancelot knew that Merlin had eyes for Arthur, and Gwaine knew that Arthur reciprocated those feelings, as well as knowing about Merlin's desires for Arthur. Lancelot hoped for the pair to become a couple, knowing that this would make both happy. Gwaine wished for this also, but Gwaine was a sneaky one, and had his own ideas of setting that mark.

* * *

Lancelot was at the shop for three-twenty, Gwaine jogging the distance as soon as he noticed his patrol member. "Ah, brilliant, you came!"

"All right then Gwaine, what's the plan?"

"Follow my lead."

Gwaine entered the shop, which also served as a cafe, and stopped in front of the cash register where a young lad was working, probably a uni undergraduate. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Erm, yes actually. Do you allow customers to book tables?"

"Well, on the occasion yes. Why?"

"We'd like to book a table for some friends. It's a blind date!"

"Oh I see. Why, two of your mates love each other but deny their feelings?"

"Yeah, that's the story."

"Nice one. Yeah mate, what time would like the table for?"

"They'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"And what are the names of the lovebirds."

"Merlin and Arthur. Arthur's a blond and Merlin is raven-haired."

"Alright then. Well, I'm sure they'll understand after."

Both left the shop, thanking the barista before closing the door behind them, and then rounded the corner. Both then had to stop as they went into a fit of giggles. Noticing the time, both bolted in the direction of home, where they'd meet up later for the trip out to the Fire Station to complete their fire safety badges.

Making his way home, Gwaine sent a quick text to Arthur and Merlin. _"Booked us a table at the coffee shop, I'm going to be a little late getting there from sixth-form. You might as well wait in there."_

* * *

Making their way together from the college to the coffee shop, Merlin and Arthur arrived for dead on four-o'-clock. Neither Lancelot or Gwaine were there, so both decided to wait inside for them. Entering, the young lad who worked there noticed the blond of Arthur, and the raven of Merlin.

Drying a mug, the barista dropped the mug back on the rack behind the counter, flung the towel over his shoulder, and approached the boys, who were looking around the shop for a decent place to sit, so that Gwaine and Lancelot would easily find them. "May I seat you and take your orders?"

"Erm, we're waiting for our friends to arrive first."

"Oh erm, well can I take your names, so I know who I'm paying the bill to?"

"I'm Arthur, and this is Merlin."

"Ah, just the people then."

"I'm sorry, but what is going on?" Merlin asked, both now confused. Something was up and it didn't look pretty.

"Your friends booked the table but can't make it apparently, so therefore it's just the two of you."

Arthur became frustrated as the young barista stumbled over his own words, and raised his voice to try and get the barista to speak the truth. "Seriously, _like were going to buy that_. Tell us the real reason!"

The young lad didn't want to spoil it, but feared he had no choice. "Okay, you're friends came in and arranged it to be a date between you two."

"Okay, so do you know what their names were?" Arthur asked, having ideas of his own.

"I don't know their last names, but from their ID cards, which both were wearing around their necks, one was called Gwaine and the other Lancelot."

Arthur grinned a fake smile and patted the barista's shoulder, knowing that they had been stitched. "You've done well my friend. You know what, it's only ten-past four and we've got a while, and we're not needed at scouts tonight, so we'll stay for a while. Let's have it as a date. Table for two please!"

From there, both were shown to the table, ordering food and drink for themselves. In between eating, Arthur and Merlin devised their plan for revenge, Arthur phoning his father, whilst trying to steal glances from each other.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dad, I need some help. Gwaine and Lancelot set me and Merlin on a blind date and we need to get our revenge. I've got a plan but we need your help. Can you meet us at the fire station in half-an-hour?"_

_"We're not due there until six, and you pair aren't on the list anyway."_

_"Doesn't matter. We can disguise ourselves when they get pranked."_

_"Fine, I'll be there in twenty."_

_"Thanks dad."_

* * *

Approaching the entrance of Camelot Fire Station, Merlin and Arthur were accompanied by Uther, who didn't sound fond of the plan, but would do anything to help out his son, especially since he was stitched up and in the form of a date.

"So then son, what's the plan?"

"You know how they always teach the scouts about the hose pipes, and then get volunteers to have a go using them to put out a small fire?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, our plan is to make some small justifications and get them drenched."

"You'll have to talk to the chief firefighter."

After some small persuasion, the staff who would be leading the demonstration agreed, and would carry out the plan. Merlin and Arthur returned back to Merlin's, getting changed into scout uniform, then they made their way to Arthur's, changing into his uniform, and then back to the fire station.

* * *

"Now you understand what uniform we have to wear in order to carry out procedures, we'll show you the basics to our equipment. As you all know, this is a fire-engine. Now, in order to complete this demonstration, we need two volunteers." The firefighter picked Lancelot and Gwaine, who seemed the least interested in this trip. Both were instructed to turn on the hose pipes, and aim to put out a small fire in the distance. Indeed the fire was put out, but at the same time, the volume of water was so great that they ended up drenched themselves.

"What the hell!" Gwaine squawked.

"I don't remember this happening when people put fires out..." Lancelot stood there, dripping from head to toe.

The remainder of the scouts burst out laughing, Uther feeling a little guilty and the firefighters trying to stay professional. Merlin and Arthur high-fived each other as they roared with laughter, Lancelot and Gwaine noticing their expressions. Before getting caught, Merlin and Arthur left the station, walking back towards Merlin's home.

* * *

Crossing the fields back from Gaius' cottage and through the shortcuts to Ealdor, Merlin and Arthur still had a little time to spare, even if Arthur still had to make his way back to Camelot.

"You know Arthur, the last time I remember, you don't live in Ealdor," Merlin began his talent of babbling.

"I don't."

"So why are you coming back with me then? Want a proper tour of the house?"

"Well, we did have a date together at the shop, even if it was a prank, so I'm doing the honour of walking you home."

Already walking close to each other, shoulders brushing along their venture back, Merlin closed in on Arthur and wrapped his one arm around Arthur's shoulders. With anyone else, Arthur would of drawn their arm away, as he wasn't the touchy type, but this was Merlin, and his instincts would let the touches slip by. "Aww, of all people, Arthur is showing some manliness towards his subjects."

With Merlin not really focusing, and instead licking his lips, he just replied with "Oh, well, what is it then?" Merlin's hand trailed up and down Arthur's arm, causing Arthur's mind to go blank from the teasing, suggestive strokes.

Arthur allowed the words to slip too quickly, focusing on Merlin's lip movements, and the warmth of Merlin's hand finding it's way up his arm. "It's called Arthur showing some manliness towards the man he loves." Not thinking straight - why would he when he was on top of Merlin - Arthur dropped his head, closing his eyes to plant a delicate kiss to Merlin's lips, one hand cupping Merlin's face and the other firm on the ground. Merlin completely stilled, ivory skin covered in goose pimples, as Arthur backed away in shame.

"Merlin. I'm sorry... I ... didn't know what I was doing... I," Arthur stumbled over his own words, concerned over the way Merlin didn't respond. Merlin faintly smiled, giving a low chuckle, Arthur's expression bewildered. "Merlin?"

"Arthur you idiot! It's raining!" Arthur then felt a raindrop splash on the back of his neck, following with a few more. Camelot and the surrounding countryside hadn't seen rain for a few months, which the environment agency had declared as a drought. "So it wasn't the kiss that stilled you?"

"Well, I was surprised at first, but then it felt natural, like you were meant to kiss me all along, and I you."

"Are you sure?" Arthur added suggestively, the small hints of a smirk showing, Arthur gazing back at Merlin's lips.

"Okay, that was a complete lie. I've wanted that to happen for a long while, I just never knew the right time for it to happen." Merlin had never felt so sure of something in his life, like a thought had bobbled up and down in his mind that was saying 'Arthur is offering himself to you. Take it while you can.' Merlin raised an arm, and began stroking Arthur's hair, fingers dancing down to his neck, which caused Arthur to gasp at. Those fingers led towards his shoulder, trying to pull the other back down. "And yes I'm sure!"

"Then let me kiss you again." Arthur slid back down on Merlin, not giving a damn about the rain. After a long and hot sticky day, rain was anything one could ask for right now. Arthur allowed his lips to brush Merlin's, Merlin adding response into the kiss. Allowing his tongue to lick Merlin's upper lip, Merlin parted his lips with a gasp, which sounded more like a moan for more, allowing the invasion of Arthur's tongue to dance its way inside of Merlin's mouth. They would remain there for another good five minutes, licking, nipping and sucking their way into each other's mouths.

"Arrthur?"

"Merrlin!"

"Arthur... I think.. it's best.. if we get out.. of here," Merlin moaned between kisses, Arthur working his way south.

"Mmm, Merlin... Don't want to move.. Have waited... so long... You're so good..." Merlin then jerked away from Arthur, leaving a pout amongst Arthur's face.

"Oi! I wasn't done with you yet!"

"Arthur! We're lain here, in a field, with our scouts uniform on. It's also raining cats and dogs, and we're both drenched. Don't you think our parents are going to kill us for getting our uniform ruined?"

"Uggh, fine, you have a fair point. I'm still walking you home though."

"You'll probably want to dry off as well and then call your dad to pick you up."

"Good point." Merlin stood, pulling Arthur up with him, as they ran the remainder of the distance back to Merlin's house, drenched and caked in mud.

Hello?"

_"Targets just been snogging in the field bordering onto Ealdor. Mission complete."_


	9. Not Getting Carried Away

Ringing the doorbell to Merlin's home, Merlin and Arthur waited outside for Hunith to open the door as the rain continued to pour, the mud beginning to be rinsed off parts of their skin.

Opening the door, Hunith's expression was somewhere between disgust but cheeriness, glancing from one lad to the other. "What happpened?"

"Have you seen the rain?" Merlin commented as the both entered the home, dripping wet.

"Well, yes I have now. But why are both of you caked in mud?"

Merlin trying to find an excuse from snogging in the field, came up with the words "Again, have you seen the rain?"

"Merlin, mud doesn't rain down. Have you boys been wrestling in the fields again?"

Adding some sarcasm, Arthur mentioned. "Well, mud doesn't rain up either!"

With Merlin giggling, Merlin said something truthful. "Mom, we've never wrestled each other before. I've never wrestled in my life." Arthur then would become himself again, teasing Merlin. "Well, with his scrawny body, you can see why."

"Oi!" Merlin protested, shoving Arthur, Arthur raising a hand in return as if to say 'Let's not do that again.'

Hunith ordered Merlin to change upstairs into nightwear, and to bring his uniform down to be washed. As for Arthur, he went in the direction of the bathroom, following Hunith, as she gave him a few towels to dry himself with. With Hunith downstairs, Arthur sneaked into Merlin's room, where Merlin stood in front of the mirror, now fully dressed.

"Sorry I mucked up your uniform. Your mother didn't seem the least pleased."

"Don't care. Actually, I do care about the uniform, but getting caked in mud was well worth it." Merlin crossed the distance and kissed Arthur, where they stood near the doorway for a few minutes.

"I need to phone my dad."

* * *

Waiting for Uther to arrive, Merlin was tucked up with his blanket, as Arthur brought two mugs over, handing one to Merlin. Arthur lifted the blanket, slipping under to snuggle into Merlin.

Merlin leaned his head on Arthur, muttering "Were you saying that I couldn't wrestle you because of my scrawny body?"

Arthur corrected Merlin. "You can wrestle me by all means, but no, it's not because of your scrawny body, even though you don't technically have one. I know there's muscles under that skin. I love you how are you are. I was only teasing."

"Good," was Merlin's reply.

Arthur was left puzzled as he sipped some cocoa, bringing an arm around so Merlin could nuzzle into Arthur. "What are you suggesting?"

Merlin thought of some ideas, but then mentioning them in front of his mother might not be a good idea, and left to one answer. "Well, say we're at camp and we are going to do wrestling, I could challenge you."

"Or do you mean wrestling by other means?" Arthur implied, Merlin going red.

"Shush you, my mom is here you know!" Merlin whispered, Hunith looking at the pair suspiciously.

The horn to Uther's car honked, signalling his arrival, and Arthur's cue to depart. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Arthur asked as he was about to leave, both hanging by the entrance to the house.

"Well, maybe, but surely some point during the week." Arthur then took Merlin's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze as he left.

* * *

During the week, Merlin recieved some mail from Uther, illustrating the dates of camp, and the camp packing list, which would find its home on the fridge. The dates for the week there would be from 27th July - leaving on Friday, and returning on 3rd August. It was also the final week of college before the holidays, and all have been given summer projects over the holidays. According to Camelot College, the 'to be' 2nd year students were to return on 10th September.

It wasn't until Thursday that Arthur had the chance to talk to Merlin, and that was over lunch. Even though, I suppose you could say, that Merlin and Arthur were indeed now together, neither wanted to get carried away from what they already had, and Arthur knew that even though their friends would accept it, his dad certainly wouldn't.

Arthur felt though that it wasn't right to mention this over lunch, where the likes of Morgana could hear, even though she wouldn't go against Arthur, unless they were in a sibling brawl, and that's what he feared the most. He feared that if Morgana and himself had some form of an argument, Morgana would by accident spill the beans that he was in a relationship with Merlin. At the moment she didn't know, as did none of their friends, but somewhere along the lines, someone would catch on.

On the way to class, Arthur took hold of Merlin's wrist, and they headed towards a few benches in the quad outside, where few people sat having their lunch. Both sat down, Arthur expression a troubled one. Arthur hadn't been saying much, if anything, over the course of lunch, and Merlin was fearful. Merlin brought a hand to Arthur's cheek, trying to comfort his new lover. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur looked Merlin directly in the eye, catching Merlin's hand with his own, interlocking their fingers. "Merlin, I don't know how to say this, but we need to be careful."

This made Merlin even more fretful. "Arthur, tell me."

"I know none of our friends know this yet, about 'us', but I fear for Morgana."

"Why?"

"Every time we have one of our arguments, we always say things about each other that sometimes are true, sometimes not. Dad overhears them, and therefore finds out, and then deals with the matter. Dad doesn't take kindly to same-sex couples."

"Is that why you didn't kiss me last night when you departed?"

"Yeah. Dad's car was so close to the door and he could easily see, and then kill me once I got in the car."

"Arthur, I understand. Some people out there just don't understand that we're in the 21st Century and not the 19th."

"So, what do we do?"

"Well for one, don't tell Morgana, or don't allow her to see us like that together. Secondly, only tell people who we can actually trust, such as Leon or Lancelot, and thirdly, don't act so friendly at scouts."

"And what, keep a distance?"

"Well, not as much keep a distance, but don't hang around together as much. Make it look as if we have other friends as well, and just all hang out as a patrol."

"Okay, but when do we get to be ourselves?"

"Every other moment." Merlin leaned in to hug Arthur, Arthur opening up his arms to bring the ship into shore, Merlin then leaned up to kiss Arthur, and asked a vital question. "Does that feel natural to you?"

Arthur answered openly. "Yes, it feels that this should always happen. Does it feel natural when I kiss you, like this?" Arthur leaned down, and properly kissed Merlin, which seemed like it could go on forever, but in actuality, it couldn't of lasted for more than a few seconds, Merlin moaning when Arthur parted.

"Yes, I love you Arthur and I don't want that to change. I want to be able to kiss you anywhere, and not put any barriers in place."

"I know, and I love you too, but unfortunately, we're going to have to for now."

Merlin and Arthur sat there together for a few more moments, before Merlin checked his wrist watch, noticing how late they were. "Anyway, I need to go to class. I'll text you later." Merlin grabbed his shoulder bag up off from the floor, and pecked Arthur before heading off, Arthur going his own way.

* * *

Thursday had rolled on into the evening, Merlin finding a text on his phone as he hopped off the no.22 bus and walked the remainder of the way back into Ealdor with Will. For nearly the whole college year, it had just been the two of them, Merlin and Will, who had walked together. But for the last couple of weeks, a girl called Freya had made the duo into a trio. Freya was also a member of the senior section, and part of Morgana and Gwen's patrol, and since Glastonbury, had been seeing Will.

Reaching for his phone, Merlin read the text.

_'Hey! Just saw a cloud and it made me think of you.'_ The message was clearly from Arthur.

_'What?'_

_'The cloud is beautiful, as you are.'_

_'Aww, you're so cute. But please help me!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Will and Freya being all cute with each other. Can't take it anymore!'_

_'Leave 'em be.'_

_'You try having it every day for three whole weeks.'_

_'Try having it for a stinking year, especially when the boyfriend is in our patrol!'_

_'Oh my god, who?'_

_'Gwaine.'_

_'Can't help you at the moment but can help you tomorrow. Wanna come over tomorrow after college?'_

_'Yeah alright, haven't been to yours before.'_

_'Great. See you tomorrow.'_


	10. Arthur's House

Friday morning went through pretty fast. Because it was the final day at college, everyone would be finishing at noon. On the morning, Arthur had found Merlin walking through the college gates, only to be stopped by Arthur to arrange where to meet up, before heading off for their first class. Merlin approached the reception block, where Arthur jumped in front of the lad and tugged his wrist, emerging from the crowd and into a narrow alley that connected the blocks together.

"Hey-y!" Merlin gasped as Arthur pulled him. Noticing the figure, Merlin beamed and relaxed into Arthur, "Hey!"

Arthur kissed his lover, and then searched through his mind to think of what he originally was going to say. "Morning, anyway, I can't hang around for too long, I was going to say I'll meet you later at the Science block for noon."

"Of course. I might out a little early from History, doubt it though."

"No problem. I've gotta go, I've got tutorial and then class." Arthur gave a quick kiss to Merlin, and made his way to class, Merlin heading in another direction.

* * *

Arriving by the Science block for just after noon, Merlin and Arthur were about to head off to Arthur's, where Morgana and Gwen approached the pair, the boys restraining their positions. "Going somewhere Arthur?" Morgana called as Arthur's hand was trying to search for Merlin's.

"Erm, yeah, we just on our way out to head on home. No point in staying at college when we're finished for the summer."

"Oh, well you'll be in the house on your own for a good few hours then."

"Why? Where are you going?" Arthur didn't mind Morgana going out; she was nearly an adult after all, but he was proctective over his sister.

"None of your business!" Every time Morgana announced spontaneously that she had plans, Arthur always queried her, Morgana in the end admitting her plans, and according to Morgana, at the age of 17, she should be allowed the freedom she deserves without people sneaking up on her, especially during the day.

"Morgana. Dad is on business this weekend, and since he's not here, I'm in charge of you, so yeah it's my business."

Morgana turned to Merlin and Gwen. "See who I have to put with! I don't know how you can handle him Merlin."

"Oh, we get by," Merlin responded, knowing not to mention anything after yesterday's talk.

"Fine, if you must know, I'm off to Gwen's for a few hours to do, you know, girl things."

"Okay then. At least I know where you are." Both Gwen and Morgana eyed each other, surprised that Morgana's words worked, and Arthur had failed to realise what Morgana actually meant.

"Say hi to Tom and Elyan for me," Merlin added, eyeing Gwen.

"Will do." Gwen responded, as she led Morgana out of the college, and in the opposite direction to home.

* * *

Living in Camelot, Merlin and Arthur would only need to walk for about 15 minutes to reach the latter's house. Situated on a quiet road on the borders of town, Arthur's house was a detached modern, surrounded with a garden and hedges. On the side of the house was a garage, where usually Uther's car would sit.

Merlin was left speechless by it's outer interior, never mind what was inside. Arthur unlocked the front door and led Merlin in. They came to the front hall, where both took off their trainers and left them in a small cubby hole with their bags, no coats or jackets needed due to the summer heat.

Arthur automatically stepped into role as the host. "Would you like a drink?"

"Please."

"Tea? Coffee?"

"Cup of tea would be nice, one sugar and no milk."

"Coming right up. Make yourself comfortable."

Arthur took to the kitchen, leaving Merlin in the hallway. Entering the front room, Merlin took a tour. The walls contained mint green wallpaper and jade green carpet, still soft as Merlin buried his toes into it. Either the carpet was new or no one wore shoes in the house. Towards the front contained a bay window, with velvet green curtains. There was a hi-fi player near the middle of the room, next to widescreen high-defintion TV, which was at least a 32 inch. Near the window contained a shelf with board games on, and a bookcase. In front of the TV was a sofa and an arm chair, again green. Who loved green here?

The other end contained some sliding doors, leading out into the garden, where within view was a small outdoor pool and a barbecue. Next to the doors was an electric piano, coated in rich black gloss. The piano looked new, if no more than a couple of years old. Who'se did this belong to? Sitting down on the sofa, which backed into the wall joining the dining room, Merlin sank into the warmth and texture of the sofa. The sofa, and by looks of it, the arm chair, were also of velvet.

"Merlin!" A faint whisper called from behind.

Merlin turned in all directions, gazing from behind him. Situated between the wall, was a set of minature glass doors. These opened out towards Arthur into the dining room, where Arthur passed him his cup of tea, passing Merlin's expectations for a decent cuppa.

Arthur brought his own in, sitting next to Merlin on the sofa, and lifted his feet to rest on Merlin's thighs.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Don't know. Talk, do something together."

"How good are you with watching television and snuggling up together?"

"Pretty good."

Arthur went upstairs, leaving his tea on the coffee table with Merlin, as he went in search for a DVD. Returning back a good few minutes later, without the box in hand, Arthur placed the DVD into the system, immediately turning the TV on and grabbing the DVD control, as well as a box of tissues, and returning to Merlin.

"What have you put on?" Merlin asked in question, having some idea that Arthur's option is either ridiculous or something awfully soppy.

"You'll see," was Arthur's answer.

The credits rolled until the main menu appeared, Merlin in shock over the name of the movie, Arthur pressing play. "Titanic! Are you serious?"

"Of course. I'm a complete sucker for it, and that gives me an excuse to cuddle into you."

"I thought you were going to cuddle into me anyway?"

"I am, but if I'm sobbing, then I'll cuddle you more."

* * *

The movie went in from old Rose talking in the submarine to the treasure hunters about her memoirs of being on the Titanic. Going through her story, Rose boarded the ship, as did Jack. They had just got up to the part when Jack was introduced to Tommy, and saw Rose for the first time, as they were discussing Jack's drawings.

"Hey." Arthur began as he lifted his head, which lay on Merlin's shoulder. "That Tommy guy, he's like you."

Merlin leaned up to come face-to-face with Arthur. "How?"

"He's Irish, like you."

"He's from Dublin!"

"Well where the hell are you from then?"

"Armagh!"

"Isn't that nearby?"

"No! It's miles off. It's a completely different country. For one, I'm not Irish."

"I thought Gwaine said you were? You said you were!"

"Sort of. When I introduced myself the first time round. Gwaine automatically said I was Irish, which was a pretty dumb answer because he's Irish himself and I sound nothing like him; even you can say that. Every time someone says that, I have to correct them, and to be fair, I'm sick of correcting people. People clearly can't tell the difference in accents, so I let them believe what they want to. I'm Northern Irish."

"Okay, to be honest, I'm terrible with accents. But, I care where you're from, and you should take great pride in your heritage."

"So, you don't mind if I'm not Irish?"

"Of course not." Both left the conversation in the air and returned to the movie, Arthur trying to mimic Merlin's accent, Merlin falling off the sofa in a fit of giggles at Arthur's poor attempts, only for Arthur to pull him back up, and check for bruises just in case one hurt himself.

"You are terrible!" Merlin fell off the sofa and went into the coffee table. "Ow!"

"If my bad accents are giving you injuries, then I better shut up."

"Aww don't, I think it's cute..." Merlin couldn't help himself but continue to laugh "... and bloody hilarious!"

"You try an English accent then!"

Merlin cleared his throat and attempted an English accent by saying "Hello, my name is Arthur and I'm terrible at trying to mimic my boyfriend Merlin's accent." Having succeeded his attempt, Arthur poked Merlin in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"How did you learn to do that so well?"

"Oh, I played an English emo once for a production at school. We took on roles from British Television Shows, and my group did Doctor Who. The drama teacher chose Midnight, as it easier to create the set, and I played Jethro. Teacher said I looked like the dude who played him."

"I hate you."

"No you don't" Merlin sing-songed.

"You're right, I bloody love you."

* * *

A good hour or so through and both had completely forgotten about the movie. Arthur had brought in some food from the cupboards and the fridge, as both were having a late lunch. Feeling satisfied, both returned to the comfort of laying on the sofa together, Merlin on top of Arthur, as they both fell asleep. It would be a couple of hours later when they both awoke, Merlin first, as he traced Arthur's jawline with his forefinger, chasing the trail with kisses. Arthur awoke with a loopy grin, and brought a hand up to rest on Merlin's neck, bringing Merlin down so Arthur could kiss him then and there.

"So, do we now get to be ourselves?" Merlin questioned as he was showered with kisses.

"Yeah," was Arthur's reply, currently interested in Merlin's neck, Merlin craning his neck back, giving more access.

With both engrossed in kissing each other, both were occupied enough not to hear Morgana and Gwen emerge through the front door, Morgana having her own key. Morgana heard shuffling around, loud enough to be more than one body, as well as kissing. There was definitely more than just Arthur here. She motioned to Gwen, "Shh, I think he's got a girl over."

Both were about to head upstairs to Morgana's room, when Arthur moaned out "Mer... Oh god, Merlin!" With Morgana on the third step up, Gwen about to start the first, both were stunned. Either Arthur was dreaming or Merlin was actually here. But why the hell would Arthur moan Merlin's name like that? One would only moan in such an intoxiating and arousing way when they were head over heels for someone. Being Morgana, she trailed back down the few steps and towards the front room, silently opening the door, Gwen leaning on her tiptoes to peak over Morgana's head around the door. The lads were still on the sofa in a sticky mess as Arthur's t-shirt pooled on the floor along with Merlin's overshirt, both still kissing, Merlin still atop of Arthur, as Merlin licked a stripe from Arthur's jaw down his chest. Knowing that their father didn't accept this, Morgana was worried, and didn't want things to go too far just in case their dad at any random moment, suddenly decided to come through the front door, cutting his business trip short.

"Afternoon Arthur, having fun?"

Immediately, Merlin broke and pulled away from Arthur, giving Arthur room to turn and face the caller. Both noticed Morgana and Gwen in the doorway, as both of them gasped in horror. Their secret was out.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin retreated off each other, and back into a sitting position. Arthur grabbed his t-shirt from off the floor, passing Merlin his overshirt at the same time. Then Arthur confronted Morgana. "Morgana. What are you doing here?"

"I live here Arthur! Gwen and I were going upstairs. The question is, what are you and Merlin up to?"

"Having some alone time if you don't mind."

"I think we can see that. I don't recall you pair shacking up?"

"We've only just started dating, like four days ago."

"Wow! Four days and the eagle has landed here. This seems pretty promising then." The four remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Gwen and Morgana still hovering by the door, and Merlin and Arthur still on the sofa. It was when Morgana went to the shelf and picked up KerPlunk off the board game shelf, this broke the silence. "Well, since there's four of us, we might as well play."

"Individual's or in teams?" Merlin asked. Merlin had only ever played KerPlunk once, and this was when he was he at Will's when they were nine. So seeing the board game brought him down memory lane.

"Teams. Gwen and I and you and Arthur?"

For a good hour or so, the four would sit around the game, trying to pull out plastic rods and try not to let the marbles drop. In the end Morgana and Gwen won. Gwen then mentioned that she needed to get back, and that she apologised to Morgana for not spending enough time together. Arthur slipped out of the front room after putting the game back, only to notice Morgana and Gwen share a kiss as Gwen left. Arthur remained put at the kitchen door, Morgana closing the door to find Arthur standing there.

"Hmm Morgana. You ask about Merlin and I, and then look what we have!"

"Erm... Arthur... erm..." Morgana stammered, running up the stairs in horror, Arthur hearing the door slam shut soon afterwards. Arthur returned to the front room, where Merlin was dusting himself down. "Yeah, I think I should be heading back as well. It's getting late."

"Then let me walk you back. Morgana had just slammed her door and probably won't be back down for a good while. I'll leave her a note to say I've gone and walked you back to Ealdor."

"Arthur, I'm more than capable of walking home myself."

"I know, but anything can happen and I want to make sure that you're safe." Holding his hands up in defeat, Arthur wrote a quick note, leaving it on the coffee table. Both collected their trainers and Merlin's bag, leaving the door silently, not disturbing Morgana in her thoughts.

* * *

The journey the pair made had them walking together, holding hands like some young cute couple - well they were, weren't they? Reaching the final field, Merlin could see his home from a clear distance, and mentioned to Arthur that he could easily make the remainder of the way home. Giving in, as Arthur was worried about Morgana, both embraced and shared a long kiss.

"Mmm, Arthur... Need to go."

"Mmm Merlin, don't wanna let go."

"You have to, Morgana remember."

"Right. I'll miss you."

"Arthur, you'll probably see me tomorrow or the day after."

"Don't care. Still would miss you."

"I know." Merlin finally broke off or he'd never get home, as Arthur watched Merlin run the distance of the final field, running past the gate and up the road to his house.

* * *

Slipping the key into the door, Arthur returned home, taking his shoes off in exchange for his slippers. Entering the front room, Arthur straightened up the place, the note still in place as Arthur had left it before making the journey with Merlin. Cleaning up, Arthur made Morgana a drink of chocolate, adding marshmallows to it, which always cheered her up as it were her favourite and no-one, from Morgana's point of view, made drinks like Arthur Pendragon, and took the mug upstairs.

Arthur knocked on Morgana's door, as he could hear quiet sobs the other side. "Morgana. Can I come in?"

"Go away Arthur! I know what you'll say!"

"What will I say then?"

"That I'm a cow and dating women is wrong and I should go to hell!"

"No, I've come to say that I've brought you up your favourite drink. I understand if you don't want to talk."

Movements could be heard as Morgana slid the lock off her door, opening it and returning back to her bed, motioning Arthur to come in. Arthur knew that the hot chocolate code always worked with Morgana, regardless of the situation, as she couldn't stop her craving over hot chocolate and marshmallows. Arthur found Morgana curled up as if she were a cat, clutching a box of tissues. Athur placed the drink onto her night table and sat on the edge of the bed. Morgana sat up and leaned into Arthur, Arthur letting the younger Pendragon sink into him.

"You're not mad at me Arthur?" Morgana questioned, fear circulating in her eyes.

"Why would I be? I thought you were with Gwaine though?"

"I was, but we broke up last February. Then Gwen came on the scene last May when she joined us in Camelot and I couldn't help myself. I didn't even know I liked women. She's beautiful Arthur; down to earth, charming, trustworthy and caring, as well as many other things."

"Indeed she is a very pretty woman. Morgana, if you love her, and she loves you then I have no problem with that."

"I'm sorry I was sadistic earlier."

"It's all right. I got a little carried away myself."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I've never loved another man like that, ever, but I love Merlin, with all my heart. Like in the way you love Gwen."

"He makes you happy, and by the looks of it, you make him happy. Maybe we should do a double date sometime."

"Hmm, we'll think about it."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What if dad finds out? How are we to explain to him that we're both bisexuals?"

"Well, we could keep it away from him. But I think he'll find out eventually and then we'll have to tell him. He'll have to learn to accept it if he don't like it. But I would only tell him voluntarily if you feel confident enough to do so."

"You know you can be a right swine, but you're a good person. You can be really compassionate sometimes. I'm proud to call you my brother."

"Thank you, and you're a great sister. Now drink up or it'll go cold."

Morgana reached for her mug, taking a long swig of the warm fluid. "Mmm Arthur, you always make the best drinks."

"You should try Merlin's."

"Merlin's?"

"He works as a barista at the coffee shop in Ealdor. I'll have to take you there at some point."

"Probably will have to be after camp now."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Arthur left Morgana to get changed into night gear, as she joined Arthur downstairs on the sofa watching TV, as they dug into a takeaway pizza.


	11. Mistresses: Part One

It wouldn't be until Wednesday the week after that Uther would return, but not alone. Catrina, who worked frequently with the scouts (being a guide leader), was to be their guest, along with a young lady called Vivian. Arthur nor Morgana had ever met this Vivian, but according to Uther, she was the daughter of one of his most trusted business partners, and thought that not only would this make a great match for Arthur, who was supposedly heir to his business, but also help financially for himself, keeping the Pendragon name intact.

Turning up in his sleek Jaguar, Uther hopped out of the car to find Morgana and Arthur waiting on the doorstep. Uther, even though it being the middle of summer, was in a black suit, which meant with the current temperatures, he must be cooking in that thing. In the back was a young blonde figure. This must be Vivian.

"Arthur, let me introduce to Vivian Essington, she's the daughter to our good friend Mr. Rupert Essington. She'll be staying with us for the next few days. She's also a girl guide, so I thought maybe she could come along on the trip with us."

Arthur was not a fool though, and knew exactly why she was here, and of course Mr. Pendragon Jr. was not the least pleased. The blond stepped forward to shake hands with the female, and all went inside, Uther left to carry in her luggage.

"A pleasure to meet you Arthur. I heard that you're aiming to go to Cambridge once you've completed your A-Levels?" Vivian began the conversation. What did Uther think he was doing? Arthur had no intention of even applying for university. Come to think of it, Arthur had no clue what he was doing after college. Was Uther lying about his son just for his own benefit? This must be Uther's idea to impress Vivian over Arthur.

Unashamed, Arthur replied with. "I'm still browsing other options. At the moment, all doors are open for me."

Uther gave Arthur a glare, and suggested that he and Vivian should take a trip out to Camelot, so that Vivian could learn the surroundings, and of course not mentioning, although intentionally for Vivian and Arthur to get to know each other more. Morgana knew by Arthur's expression that Arthur did not want to go through this, and later on, either later that night or tomorrow at the very latest, there would be arguments.

* * *

Later on that evening, Arthur and Vivian returned from their shopping trip, Vivian clearly a shopaholic. Did women need loads of stuff? Morgana had noticed that Arthur had left his phone in the house, and sent a text to Merlin that Arthur might not be on his best terms for the next few days, telling him why. Vivian intended to stay until Saturday, where her father would pick her up for 9am.

Vivian Essington, as you've probably guessed, was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She was born into an estate in Winchester to millionaires, her father was a business tycoon associated with sorcery, and her mother was one of the 100 leading ladies of Britain. Named Britain's golden girl of 2007 and 2009, Vivian completes her studies at Wycombe Abbey School in Buckinghamshire. Rupert had known Uther for quite some time, starting up business prospects back in the early 1990s, not long before both Vivian and Arthur were born, and over the years, were trusted business partners. Both thought that if Rupert's only daughter, and Uther's only son, were bounded together, their business could continue, planting their name into the history books.

Although Arthur thought indeed that Vivian was certainly a very beautiful lady, Arthur just wasn't attracted to her, whether he'd have Merlin or not. Vivian was also all money, meaning that because she had money, she took it upon herself to act like a total toffee-nosed git, quite like her mother Una, but as they say, like mother - like daughter. Arthur couldn't stand those who thought the Earth revolved around them. Sophia was bad enough, but she weren't made of money, so in Arthur's opinion, this was a bad choice. "Good evening Uther," Vivian stated as Arthur dropped the bags at the stairs.

"Good evening Vivian, and how was your shopping trip?"

"Marvelous thank you. Arthur wanted to go into the game shop of course, but declined and came with me around the fashion stores. You've raised your son splendidly, and I'm sure you've done the same with Miss Morgana over here as well." That wasn't the only problem. Vivian was obsessed with Arthur, almost to a stalker-type obsession. Arthur wanted as much out of the shopping trip as Vivian did, meaning he wanted his fair share of running around the town with things on sale, but everytime Arthur would walk in his own direction, Vivian would follow him around like a lost child. Of course, Arthur didn't know how to tell Vivian that he was already with someone.

"That's very nice of you Arthur, now don't be such a burden and carry the bags up for Vivian to her room."

"Of course father, but may I talk with you... alone?"

Uther looked displeased at Arthur's expression, but to show pride in who he was, he kindly accepted Arthur's request. Running up with the bags, Arthur quickly dropped the bags in the guest room, before hopping back down the stairs and into the front room, where the remainder of the house were. "Father?"

"Of course Arthur. Shall we retreat to the study?"

* * *

Of course only Arthur Pendragon would have a study in the house. With the riches of the house, such as being detached, having four bedrooms and an outdoor pool, of course a study would be included in the rooms. The study was rather simple to be fair. This is where all the books were kept, with two computers, a printer and scanner, and a telescope near the window. Just about enough room was allocated to move about between the stationery objects.

Arthur flung open the door, Uther following merely behind. "Arthur, do try to be calm!"

Uther gently closed the door behind Arthur, sliding the lock on the door. Arthur would try and handle this as calmly as possible, but none were to be sorry if things didn't go according to plan. "Dad. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to help you Arthur." Uther took a seat at one of the desks where the computer's sat. Arthur grabbed the other office chair and rolled it near the other, keeping a clear enough distance between the two.

"No you're not. You lied about me and my future options!" Arthur took a long breath and continued. "There's something else in this. You're doing this because of your business! Why must you be the head of the most ridiculous gadgets in the world?"

"So this is what earlier's attitude was all about!"

"Dad! You can't expect me to fall in love with someone that I don't love!"

"You're marrying her Arthur! We've arranged it."

"And when we're you going to allow me to have any say in this? How do you know I'm not seeing someone as it is?"

"Because you'd of brought her home by now!"

"What makes you think it would be a girl?"

"Really Arthur, don't be so absurd!"

"For all you know, I could be going out with a guy! I'm not marrying her, and that's final. It wouldn't be so bad if she weren't such a stuck-up cow!"

"You will do as you are told! And you better be on your best behavior tomorrow!"

"WHY?"

"Becuase Catrina's daughter Rosie is coming over tomorrow." Arthur shoved past Uther, and went straight to his room, slamming the door behind.

* * *

Fishing out his phone from his jacket pocket, which somehow Morgana managed to sneak it back in after calling Merlin earlier, Arthur looked for the one place of comfort. To avoid overhearing, Arthur huddled into his closet, where he phoned Merlin.__

"Hello?"

_"Merlin. You've got to help me! I need help!"_

_"Arthur, what's wrong?"_

_"It's my dad. He's trying to make me get off with some young woman who's a stuck-up, toffee-nosed git and I'm not interested. It's been arranged for me to marry her. I need to get out of here!"_

_"Arthur, you can come and stop at mine. You're always welcome!"_

_"Like I can actually escape the house without myself being caught."_

_"Why don't you ask Morgana? You both know each other well and I'm sure she won't drop the bag. I'll meet you in the second field in about half-an-hour."_

Arthur ended the call and found a bag, packing essentials such as a change of clothing, a comb and toothbrush. Creeping out into the bathroom, Arthur caught Morgana nearby, and asked for her assistance. Thankfully, it was still light outside, but late enough to leave. Leaving around seven o' clock is rather a dumb time to escape when you sit down for dinner at half-past-six. So, checking his phone and being half-past-eight, this was a perfect excuse to leave.

"Morgana, I need your help."

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking out. I'm off to Merlin's."

"Oooh."

"Shut up Morgana! I've only known her less than 12 hours and I can't stand her!"

"I don't blame you for sneaking out, and if I had the chance then I would, but someone has to back you up. Earlier on whilst you and dad were talking, Vivian tutted at me for not even making the list of the 100 golden girls of Britain, like I even care about that, and so I told her as I trying to work on my piano skills that I don't give a bloody crap. She gasped at my swearing, saying I'm rude. I told her bloody is in the bible so I can say it as much as I wish, and then she was trying to teach me how to be _proper."_ Morgana imitated the last word, taking the mickey out of Vivian, which both silently giggled over, as they could hear Vivian's voice again. The girl could never shut up.

Arthur raised a finger and whispered to Morgana in his most serious tone, pointing the finger at the raven-haired Pendragon. "Don't you dare tell dad where I am."

"How are you getting there?"

"Through the back gate, down the alley towards the houses behind us, and then take the road down to where the fields emerge. Cross the border along the fields, meet Merlin part of the way there, and then back to Ealdor."

"Sounds a good plan. I've got an idea, but I suggest taking your trainers off. Follow my lead."

* * *

Vivian, Catrina - who had just arrived to see Uther - and said person himself, were all cooped in the front room watching soaps - uggh, how dull, the Pendragon children viewed, and they crept downstairs. Arthur carried his shoes as he hopped down the stairs, holding the bag to keep the obvious unaware, and followed Morgana into the kitchen, where she held in possession her set of keys, and undone the back door. Checking to make sure the blinds had been closed where the sliding doors lay, Morgana tiptoed out of the door, Arthur following, and opened the gate, handing her set of keys to Arthur.

"Morgana, you are a life-saver."

"Thought you might need them."

"Thank you."

"Now go before he sees you! I'll deal with the rest." Morgana then threw a smirk and quoted as she took hold of the gate. "Have fun with Merlin, and you better tell me all the juicy bits when you get back!"

"Shut up Morgana!" Arthur grinned as he made his way down the alley.

Morgana made the final preparations by re-locking the door with Arthur's keys, making two cups of hot chocolate, one for herself, and one for supposedly Arthur, where she took it upstairs to his room, placing her's in her own room. She shut the curtains and made all obvious items magically vanish - not literally though. She washed and changed into nightwear, and then went downstairs to join the others.

"Where's Arthur?" Catrina asked, as she had not seen the blond since their trip to Glastonbury.

"He's in his room," Morgana lied.

This sparked attention from Vivian, who was still bending over backwards for him. "Oh, do tell me, is he available by any chance?"

"No, he's sleeping. I suppose that's a way of calming down. I just took him a drink up, just in case he gets thirsty during the night."

"That's very kind of you Morgana," Catrina muttered. Arthur was not a fan of Catrina; however, Catrina's charm managed to appeal to Morgana, and both had formed a bond over the period that Uther had known her.

"Anyway, I'm going to turn in. I'd like to say a few prayers before hitting the sheets. Goodnight!" Intially, Morgana wasn't going to sleep, but going to bed. She took hold of Arthur's keys and placed them in her jewellery box, where no one ever looked, so that, if they were searching for his keys and couldn't find them, at least then it made it clear that Arthur had left. She turned to Arthur's room, and went for the mug that was in there. She drank around half of the cup, to illustrate that Arthur had supposedly been sleeping, and continued adding the finishing touches to the crime scene, such as adding a night shirt in it's place, creasing up pillows and the duvet. She then retreated to her own room where she texted Arthur that all was complete, and then found a communication line with Gwen, before saying her prayers for the night.


	12. Mistresses: Part Two

With Morgana's part of the plan in place, now all was left was for Arthur to reunite with Merlin, and for anyone not to find out. Only one of the two objectives were achieved though.

Arthur took the alley and followed the route as he had mapped out to Morgana, and was now crunching his feet through the fields, doubling up his usual pace just in case Vivian or Uther had already noticed, and had called a search party. Panting and shivering, he cursed himself for not bringing a jacket or wearing a thermal top. Although the days were warm, the temperature at night soon dropped, and now the atmosphere was cool and crisp. In the distance, a figure could be seen running in his direction. The bloke had dark hair with a green jacket on, dark t-shirt and almost too-big jeans on with trainers. As the figure magnified itself, Arthur knew the figure off hand.

"Arthur honey, what's wrong?" Merlin panted, as he joined Arthur and swept him into a hug, Arthur's quivers soon growing sparse as the warmth of Merlin engulfed Arthur.

"I'll tell you when we get back. I thought you said you'd be waiting in the second field?"

"Yes, well it sounded like an emergency, so I came as close as I could to you." Merlin took Arthur's hand in his own and finished the distance together. "Merlin, I'm bloody petrified. Do you think we can cross the field a little quicker?"

"Arthur calm down! Everything is going to fine. We're almost there." Arthur stopped, the quivers beginning to pick up again, breathing becoming more rapid. Merlin took note of the goosebumps dotted across Arthur's prominent flesh, and stripped of his jacket. "Jesus Arthur! You're freezing. Here, might be a little small but it'll do."

Arthur took the jacket in hand, Merlin rounding him to dress Arthur. Feeling a little warmer, the pair re-joined hands and continued on, the sun forcing the last few rays out, dusk approaching in the west.

* * *

Entering the house, Arthur dropped his overnight bag onto the sofa and was directed to the dining table, propped down onto a chair from the force of Merlin's hands on his shoulders, where Merlin soon re-appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand for Arthur, giving him time to calm down. Arthur heard the buzzing of his phone going off from his bag, where Merlin recognised the ring-tone. Something was unquestionably wrong with Arthur; Merlin had never seen a man so pale, other than himself, and Athur pigment from his face had almost reached Merlin's shade, so this was no prank.

Hearing the tone, Arthur almost threw himself out of the chair and across the table, head in his hands."Oh god, oh god! They've found me?"

"Shh, Arthur, it's okay."

"Can you check my phone for me?"

"Of course." Merlin approached the bag, fumbling through it to find the solid electronic. Feeling the cool, smooth edges of the gadget, Merlin went to check the message, only to find it locked. "Arthur, you numbskull, it's password protected."

"Give it here." Arthur fumbled with the gadget, arms barely remaining still for the blond to key in the passcode. Arthur eventually succeeded though, and handed the phone over to Merlin. "Why does everyone have a stupid gadget Arthur? I'm suprised I barely know how to work this thing."

"Have you located the message?"

"Okay, yeah, hang on. Some of us can't afford the latest iPhone. In fact some of us can't afford any type of smartphone, whatever they mean anyway." Merlin face then quirked up, locating the source. "Ha! Got it! Arthur, you can calm down, it's Morgana."

Arthur's head flicked up, the blond strands flopping over, giving Arthur a rather impressive hairdo. "What does she report?"

"That everything is in place and none of your douchebag homies know anything."

Arthur relaxed into the dining chair, asking Merlin to pass the phone over, which he obliged. Hunith soon came downstairs and noticed the two lads had arrived. Hunith approached them before heading into the kitchen, holding onto objects to support her aching joints.

"I do apologise Arthur, but we don't have a guest room, and due to the short notice I haven't been able to set up a camp bed, so you'll be sharing with Merlin. Is that okay?"

Arthur's face soon lit up light a brand new bulb. "It's perfectly fine," Arthur blushed, thinking of things he could possibly get up to with a lover later on.

If Hunith could play the role of mother on one, she could certainly do on two. "Have you had any dinner?"

"To be honest Hunith, I'm parched. I've been out all day with a blonde bombshell who falls head over heels for me in a creepy way, had an argument with my dad because he's an arrogant twit and can't let me map out my own life, so no, I've not had the chance."

Hunith stretched over, and ruffled Arthur's hair, as if he were her own and a child. "Not to worry my child. I'll fix you something up then since we've already had tea. If I'd of known sooner then I'd of saved you some of the food."

"No Hunith, it's fine. You and Merlin have already done enough, which I thank you of. I'll be fine."

"Nonsence. A nice bowl of soup and a cup of cocoa will do one's some good. Merlin, can you show Arthur up to base camp?"

"Of course."

"Hunith, you're a saint! And one day, you'll be greatly rewarded."

* * *

Arthur knew Merlin's room off by hand now, first witnessing the average-sized cubby hole when Merlin got injured at scouts and Arthur carried him up. Over the months that he'd known Merlin, he did really take notice of the house. Literally, if you asked Arthur Pendragon to sketch out the basics of Merlin's house from the inner interior within the course of five minutes, he could give you a vivid tour from visualisation, small images in his mind re-calling the steps that one could singnify once they shut the main door. For example, how when you enter, there is no hallway, but you enter with a small outer-part before entering the front room. There's not much to the front room, but little aspects represent the family in great detail. The sofa is pushed against the front window, with small ornaments on the windowsill. The television is angled to the side, where the stairs attach the two floors. A family portrait stands on the mantelpiece against an Edwardian-style clock, a rectangular-mosaque mirror hanging above, containing different coloured fragments of tiles around the perimeter. The image contains Merlin as a teenager, Hunith and what seems to be his father. Arthur of course knows nothing about Merlin's father, maybe he has passed on, or their bad connection within the family? The kitchen and dining area combine behind the front room, with a small archway in between. The dining room contains a frame containing a patchwork of a basket with fruit in with the dining table, seating four people. Behind the kitchen door led to the laundry room, which contained a door to the garden, which was average in size, which was mainly a vegetable patch with your average shed and greenhouse.

Upstairs contained two bedrooms, one being Merlin's and other Hunith's, and the other room being the bathroom. Arthur knew Merlin's wealth was much of a difference to his own, but that didn't stop them from loving one another. As one always said, money can't buy happiness.

* * *

Fishing through the bag in Merlin's room, Merlin swivelled Arthur around, and ensconced him on the bed, which thankfully was fit for two. Planted on the bed, Merlin kneeled himself between Arthur's legs, leant in and breathed into Arthur's ear. "Tell me," following with settling a kiss over the shell and delicately grazing the lobe with his teeth, Arthur arching his head, fluttering his eyes shut.

The good thing about Merlin was he was an outsanding listener, and endorsed pain when another one close to his heart did. Merlin rested his elbows across Arthur's thighs, and titled his head to directly make eye contact, sending a signal which suggested 'I understand and I'm here for you, through thick and thin.' Arthur accepted Merlin's request, prepared to recall the scenario.

"Okay. Dad arrived home earlier today with a girl in the back of the car. Her name is Vivian and she's 18. She's the daughter of one of dad's business partners, where they have arranged for us to be married. I'm not sure when the proposal takes place, but I hope not to see it though myself. I'm not marrying her Merlin, I'm with you and that I want to remain intact. Although she's a pretty lady, I'm not attracted to her. We went shopping earlier, the two of us, and she kept following me around like a lost child. We hadn't even known each other an hour. I tried to co-operate with her. I'll go where she wants if she comes with me. However the shopping turned out to be one-sided, and forced to hold my hand wherever we went. She's rude and toffee-nosed, and expects the riches out of us. I'm not sure if anyone we know spotted the gestures between Vivian and myself earlier today, so I might get a few disturbing texts or e-mails tomorrow. I then asked dad what the commotion was over, where he mentioned that we were to be married. I don't see it as any advantage to myself, but only for his gain. The discussion between father and I went to a blow. That's when I phoned you."

"Does she know that you're with someone, or even Uther?"

"When we were arguing, I mentioned to dad that what makes him think I can marry someone I don't love. I implied that how does he know that I'm not already dating someone. He replied with that I'd bring her home. Why does everyone suspect it's going to be a woman? I returned the answer with what makes him think it's a girl. He said don't be absurd Arthur. I want to tell him, but he'll disown me. Morgana knows the same thing, so she's kept her's a secret as well."

"You'll find the right time. I'm proud of you Arthur."

"Proud? I've made an ass of myself and you're proud of it?"

"Yes. I'm proud because you'll stand up for what you believe in. I'm proud that through situations like this, you know that you love someone and won't go behind their back. You're truthful to yourself and won't let someone get the better of you, even if it becomes too much to handle. I'm priveleged to be your boyfriend."

Arthur's eyes became watery, Arthur trying to hold back the tears. Arthur, nine times out of ten, was an iron bar and never cried, so being this vunerable was something new. From what one could recall, Arthur has only cried when he lost his mother, that, Merlin never knew of, Arthur never brought it up. Arthur felt embarrassed over how he ran away from a situation like this, to find comfort, and not tell his dad straight, well not the entire truth anyway. Merlin raised himself to gain height and wrapped his arms around Arthur, drawing him closer, but not too close to make him fall off the bed. Arthur murmured against his neck, "I love you Merlin and I can't change or help that."

Merlin tilted Arthur's face so that they were staring straight at the other. Merlin could see Arthur's vunerability, how he was trying to bottle down the emotions, and leaned forward to kiss him. Merlin then motioned to Arthur, brushing his thumb to remove some of the spilt tears streaming down his face. "It's okay, you can let it out." Doing so, Arthur whimpered against Merlin, twitching as he let the flood gates open.

"Arthur! Soup is ready!" Hunith called from the stairs, hearing the faint whimpers. Poor man. She felt for Arthur, being in an unfortunate position where family and love collided with one another, and how in this day and age, there are still folk out there who can't accept human nature for what it is. Arthur was choking out the last few sobs, when Arthur broke off from Merlin. "I can't go down there like this! I'll look like a right idiot!"

"No you won't. We all have our moments, and I'll be with you, so it's okay." Arthur rose from the bed and pulled Merlin up with him, clasping Merlin's hand in his, and both went downstairs.

* * *

The soup was home-made vegetable, which with it came two thick slices of bread, a decent amount of butter slabbed onto them, and a cup of cocoa. Merlin's cup stood next to Arthur's, as the three sat at the table. Hunith carried the tissue box over to table, handing it over to Arthur, noticing the red-eyes. Arthur lifted the spoon from the bowl, swalling down the first spoonful of soup. "I want to thank you Hunith, for everything."

"You're welcome."

Arthur dug in to the soup, accidentally catching some on his chin. "This soup is bloody gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you're fond of it. I know what to make every time you pay us a visit."

"I also want to thank you Arthur. Ever since you pair met, Merlin has never been happier. He's found a special place in his heart for you." Arthur turned to Merlin, who was blushing from his mother's words about Arthur, and okay, he never knew whether his mother knew of their 'relationship', but nonetheless, Arthur beamed and planted a soft kiss to Merlin's cheek. "Hmm, Arthur, you've got a little soup on your chin."

"Whoops."

Knowing Hunith knew of the situation between the pair, Merlin wasn't afraid to be himself, and leaned in to wipe the splodge of soup from Arthur's chin. "Hmm, Merlin. What happened to..." Hunith remained perfectly calm from the gesture, watching the pair ogle each other. "Wait, Merlin," Arthur turned to Hunith, who was still twinkling. "Do you know about us?"

"I came out," Merlin glanced to Arthur. "I told mum that I'd found love, and that love was you."

Arthur then glanced back over to Hunith. "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am Arthur. You love each other, and I'm proud that my son has fallen in love with some one he deserves and loves him back. What I'm not as proud of is that time is ticking and I have work in the morning, so I'll leave you to lock up Merlin." That Arthur smiled at, and let the spoon clatter in the dish as he raised from the chair to hug Hunith. Any appreciation or support was what Arthur needed right now, and he saw Hunith as almost like a second mum, as his mother was irreplaceable. Merlin of course, as per usual, joined in with the hugging, and hugged his mother, as he could easily hug Arthur many a times afterward.

"Goodnight." Both mentioned as Hunith took to the stairs.

Arthur finished off his soup, Merlin joining him in eating the bread, and washed up before heading upstairs themselves. Merlin was first in the bathroom of the two, where he changed out of his day clothes into a night-shirt. Through changing, Merlin took the time to view himself in the mirror. Merlin was covered in scars, and wondered what if Arthur actually saw the real Merlin, what would he do? Arthur could never see this! Although he loved Arthur, Merlin couldn't understand what Arthur loved about him. Merlin quickly brushed his teeth and placed his night-shirt on, covering himself up.

The lads switched places, Merlin sorting out the bed and slithered in once the main light was switched off, and the lamp switched on, waiting for Arthur to finish. When Arthur re-amerged, he was shirtless and just in boxers. Resting his head against a pillow, Merlin immediately raised his head and eye-balled at Arthur's physique in detail. Arthur had a darker pigmentation than Merlin, which was plainly obvious, leaving Merlin looking as if he were constantly ill. His dark mop of hair made no improvement to the pastiness. Arthur was broad and toned, whereas Merlin noticed that he was bony and gangly, thus the complete opposite. Merlin traced back to his self-consciousness, which kept asking the question 'In what world would a greco god want to share something with a sprawly peasant?'

Arthur glanced at Merlin, noticing the darkened eyes and head spinning full with lust, as Arthur crossed the distance, crawling up the bed to connect with Merlin. "How come your shirtless?" Really Merlin, Arthur, you might as well name him Atlas or Zeus, comes crawling up to you like a feline and you ask a really dumbfound question! Arthur of course answered logically anyway.

"Forgot to bring a t-shirt with me. Mind you, it gives me an excuse to snuggle into you if I'm cold, like we did back at Glastonbury." Arthur dipped down and kissed Merlin, Merlin immediately responding - as Arthur was just plainly too much to bring to his senses - raising an arm and sliding it across Arthur's chest down to his hip, slowing to where the peaked nipple stood, and then round and up his back, up into his hair. Arthur tried to rid Merlin of his shirt, only for Merlin to break contact, pulling the shirt back down. "I... I always sleep with my shirt on. It's cold as well, so it'll provide us with extra warmth." Which was a ridicuous excuse. Instead, Arthur just shrugged and slipped his hand under Merlin's shirt, and felt every inch of his bony structure, trying not overstep the mark by raising the shirt up. Arthur knew Merlin was hiding something, and Arthur wasn't going to provoke or prod on, and leave Merlin to out himself when one was ready. Merlin pulled the duvet back so Arthur could slip under, both connecting themselves together, and falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Pendragon's, it was the middle of the night when Vivian decided to be sneaky. She wondered what Arthur was like whilst sleeping, and what would happen if he found her in his bed either at some point during the night, or the morning after. Tiptoeing out of her room and into Arthur's, she pulled back the covers and slipped in, which strangely, no warmth could be found as she fumbled to find the body. It was pitch black in Arthur's room, so Vivian couldn't actually see where Arthur was. What happened though was that she rolled across the entirety of the mattress and fell out the other side. No Arthur.

"What the?" Was the blonde barbie doll dreaming? Pulling herself up, she pinched herself to prove the sense of reality from fantasy and went in search for the Pendragon prince. Her first plot hole was the bathroom. Still no sign. She checked the entire house before realising that Arthur had done a runner. But all his things were here, minus a toothbrush and comb, as well as his favourite trainers. So why would he do a runner? Was Morgana lying earlier about Arthur's retreat to sleeping? Knocking on Uther's door, she stepped in and woke Uther and Catrina, and told them the news.

"He's what?"

"He's gone! I've searched the entire house. I can't find his keys or mobile. There's one toothbrush missing and his comb."

"He must of left after we all went to bed."

"But I never heard any footsteps."

"That's what you get for my son, he's trained in many things, and knows how to be light on his feet."

"Catrina, wake Morgana up!" Catrina went to Morgana's room, and told her the news. Morgana's plan hadn't intially worked. Damn that blondie! Morgana knew if she sent a text, neither would hear it, or were probably too busy to hault whatever they were up to, so she would have to wait until all were searching or something. Morgana followed Catrina onto the landing, where Uther and Vivian were cooking up a plan. "Morgana, where would Arthur most likely go?"

"A friend's probably, but it'd be useless phoning this time of night. It'd be better in the morning."

"Proposterous! He'd probably be with Leon or Lance, or hold on, what about Merlin? They've been pretty friendly lately."

"Can't see it being Merlin, they haven't known each other that long." Uther insisted they'd check anyway. Catrina offered to drive using her car, and Uther demanded Morgana to stay put, Vivian attending with the other two, but would go to each of the patrol members first, followed by college friends. After they had left, Morgana quickly grabbed her phone, Arthur's set of keys from the jewellery box and ran downstairs to collect Uther's car keys, adding her own trainers to the list. Although Morgana never had her own car, Morgana could drive, but wasn't old enough to take her test, likewise with Arthur. If breaking the law would save her brother's life, then Morgana would seek it.

Morgana headed in the direction of Merlin's, hoping she'd get there before her dad. Taking the short-route around, Morgana parked in front of the house. Banging on the door, Hunith ran downstairs to answer it.

"Morgana! It's three in the bloody morning! Are you insane?"

"Hunith, you need to get Arthur up. Dad's found out and they're on the way, him, Catrina - which is dad's new bird, and Vivian."

"How did you get here."

"I took dad's car. They're in Catrina's."

"Of course, come in!"

Arthur and Merlin, who were fast asleep, both heard the commotion, Arthur growing scared of the thought that it was his dad. Uther was kind and calm before his mother's passing, but the death of her caused him to grow cold and dark, and also violent. Arthur knew from past experiences that Uther would have his own way, whether one liked it or not, even if he provoked to violence.

"Oh my god it's dad! Merlin, you have got to hide me!"

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Merlin ushered Arthur back down into the pillows, when Hunith opened Merlin's door. "Arthur, it's your sister. They know you're here. You need to go now!"

Merlin helped Arthur collect his things, running downstairs to place them in the car, Morgana heading for the drivers seat.

"Morgana? What the hell! You haven't even got a licence!"

"If it's called saving your arse then it's worth it, and I can drive." Merlin quickly kissed Arthur as they departed, both staying downstairs just in case.

Morgana drove the pair the way she came back to Camelot, parking the car to find the driveway empty, a wave of relief rolling over them. Morgana collected Arthur's things as he rushed in the house and up to his room, sinking into the pillows, with Morgana placing Arthur's things into the closet, the trainers by the bed, and Arthur's keys on the night table. Morgana placed the car keys back in their orginial position. Morgana then waited downstairs in the front room, hoping that the second plan would triumph.

* * *

A good hour later, the remainder of the party arrived, Uther almost turning a shade of maroon, growing angrier as he slammed open the door. "I'm going to kill that kid when he gets back! He knows what's to happen!"

Morgana could do little to stick up for him, but would use that little that she could do to help. That's when Uther took things out on Morgana. "You've had something to do with this haven't you? You and Arthur had planned this earlier after the disagreement. You cover for Arthur whilst he runs off! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Morgana had been backed into the wall near the bookcase, Vivian hiding behind Catrina, as Catrina tried to release Uther off Morgana, where he shoved Catrina off, before slapping Morgana directly across the face, Morgana resulting a bloodied nose, and an imprint of a hand-mark across her pale face.

"Arthur won't marry Vivian because he's seeing someone!"

"Liar! He broke up with Sophia, and he hasn't brought another woman home."

"Maybe he wants to protect his partner from us! And I tell you something now dad, don't even think of setting me up with someone!"

"I can't. You're with Gwaine."

"I broke up with Gwaine ages ago. I'm seeing someone else now."

"Then why haven't you brought him home?"

"Because I don't want you to ram them into a wall the first glimpse you get seeing us snogging!"

Arthur came downstairs, knowing he couldn't hold things up for much longer. Arthur pushed the door open and plonked down on the sofa, too arsed to care. Catrina gripped onto Uther to prevent any further violence. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out."

"WHERE?"

"At a friends because I needed to calm down."

"And have you?"

"I was calm for a while. I knew you'd have a go at Morgana, so I came back. Morgana has nothing to do with this, it's just me. Look at the bloody state of her! You should be locked up for domestic violence! And I'm still not marrying Vivian."

"YOU WILL."

Uther turned out of the room and back to the bedroom, smashing some of the glass frames in the door at the force he slammed the door shut. The next door neighbours will probably report them to the police or neighbourhood watch for the noise at bleak hours. Catrina and Vivian soon followed. Arthur immediately went to Morgana, who'se nose was bleeding. Arthur treated Morgana of her injuries from Uther, and collected the shards of broken glass with the dustpan and brush, and both went to bed.


	13. Excalibur

Following the Pendragon's plan for Arthur to run away, trying to escape Uther's arrangement, and only soon enough to return back, it would take a good week of convincing before Arthur finally gave in. Vivian had soon left the Saturday morning, and from the help of Catrina, Morgana and even Merlin aiding, Arthur stood by with their new plan. Catrina knew, from the look in Arthur's eyes and his expression, that this was not Arthur's game. Although Arthur had not admitted, Catrina strongly felt that Arthur was already with someone, but couldn't seek the courage to confront his father. As Arthur gave in, tears streaming down his face for technically betraying his love for Merlin, Catrina sat beside the blond, and pulled her arm around the distraught blond for comfort.

"I know you don't want to do this, and I believe what you say, but just go with the plan."

Arthur looked at Catrina as if she knew something that she shouldn't, and Arthur, if admitted, could find himself in rather a deep hole, and gave her a stern look. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, from the reasons you have stated, and I know that look in the eye of yours. There's something you're hiding and afraid to admit, which I can truly understand; you're scared, and you feel that if you admit your love, dad, I and others will disown you. If I'm wrong then I raise my arms up in apology, but if you just accept the plan, we'll find a way to get you out."

Catrina seemed trustworthy enough to be able to let on his secret, and she already knew about Morgana, and had still accepted her. So if she accepts one, she can surely accept the other right? "But you don't understand. I do have a lover, but I can't tell dad, he'd kill me. And if Vivian is on camp with us, how do I get to spend time with my lover?"

"Is your lover a guide?" Arthur stilled, not knowing what to say.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't tell your dad, regardless of the answer."

"Promise not to yell or backstab me?"

"I promise Arthur."

"My lover is a scout. His name is Merlin, you remember? Dark hair, pale, quite tall, we're in the same patrol..."

"I see. Yes I know who you're on about. And does he make you happy?"

"Very happy." Morgana then butted in, backing Arthur's account. "In all that I've known Arthur, I've never seen him as happy as he is with Merlin."

"Well then I accept that."

"But if we're on the trip together, and we're already having to hide this at scouts and on the trip, how will I manage to spend any time with without Vivian following me around?"

"That's where I'll step in, and Gwen has already called me to tell that she'll kindly help out," Morgana added. Morgana couldn't stand Vivian either, there was many things about her that Morgana disliked, and no blondie was to break the relationship between Arthur and Merlin.

"You've only asked Gwen so that you get to spend as much time together as possible," Arthur smirked, feeling a little more relieved that his reponse had gone down smoothly.

"Of course!"

"Fine, I'll go with the plan. But I'm still not marrying her, not as long as I have Merlin."

"Good lad."

* * *

August

The Camelot division had been away from home for a few days, and over the time, they had gone shopping in the town, as well as learned a few new skills. One thing Arthur wanted to participate in more than anything was fencing, and of course, the chance to wrestle Merlin at some point. Okay, so for many years, Arthur had been fascinated with sword fighting, and would have wanted, if possible, to step back in time and compete in a tournament as some brave knight. But in the 21st century, fencing was the closest he was going to get.

Applying the uniform on and collecting their foils, Arthur noticed one distinguishable foil. This one seemed special, and this one was to be Arthur's. Instead of being any generic foil. the handle to the foil contained a thin strip of gold that wrapped it's way around. Arthur went over and picked up the foil. Inserted in his hand, he felt a spark within him. Merlin also felt this spark, as if it were magic.

That was one huge secret that Merlin kept away from Arthur. He was born of magic. Over the years, Merlin's magic for some reason had thinned, got weaker, and now it was at a point where Merlin went without magic in his life. The one thing was, Merlin couldn't understand how his magic had weakened, as it was supposed to get stronger. Merlin hadn't felt magic in him for over four years, and this spark added something peculiar.

Gwaine had picked up a foil, and pretended it was a sword, challenging Arthur to a sword fight. Arthur accepted, both using them as swords. The director of the class, John, watched the two scouts. "Boys! They are foils, not swords!"

"But we're having our own little tournament!" Gwaine shouted, adding "And this might impress the ladies."

The guides and senior section members were on the other side of the room, being trained by Eliza. John then added, trying to add the theme of sword fighting in. "Okay, if you want a little tournament, then we'll have one. Beth, fetch us a whiteboard marker and write everyone's name down, and a stopwatch." Beth, another member of staff at the centre, fetched a pen, and began to write the group's names down. She then came over with the stopwatch, handing it to John.

"Okay then. The tournament is simple. Three minutes between each match, becuase if you played an actual match we'd be here all bloody week. The one who scores the most points goes into the next round, the loser is eliminated. At the end, the final two will have five minutes, the winner is with the most points and will recieve a prize."

"First up is Percival and Cornelius," Beth called from the other side. Using their knowledge of fencing from the day before, they knew how to properly play the sport.

As Percival and Cornelius took their places, the remainder of the lads were seated across the benches. The girl scouts had joined the guides and senior section, as they found it unfair to be challenged against the lads, being only three females in the unit. Arthur, Mordred and Merlin had taken to one end of the bench, with Arthur admiring the foil, twisting it within his fist-type grip, running his forefinger over the blade. "I love this sword."

"It's a foil," Mordred replied, concentrating on who was defeating who.

"I don't care. I'm going to think of a name for it."

"Next up, Arthur and Edwin."

"You'll have to come up with a name later you numbskull!"

"Wish me luck!" Arthur called as he took his place, winking at Merlin as he took position. Percival returned to the bench, and Cornelius departed over to the eliminated bench near the whiteboard, returning to his foil to the rack, Beth removing his name off the board.

* * *

Returning back to the bench victorious, Arthur settled back in his position, Merlin clapping and Arthur giving Merlin a one-sided hug. "Thought of a name for it then?"

"Yeah, I'm going to call it Excalibur."

Morded huffed, creating a debate. "Oh bloody hell. You've been reading too many of them King Arthur books. You can't call it that!"

Merlin tried to be the middleman and end the debate as quickly as it started. "Well, how about a deal. If Arthur becomes victorious in this tournament, he can name the foil Excalibur. If not, then no. We can all call him King Arthur."

"And what are we then, Merlin the manservant sorcerer and Mordred, the druid who has the final showdown with Arthur, and then the likes of Lancelot, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan the knights of the round table?"

"Why not? We all dine at a round table."

Mordred collected his foil, the next in group to take action to fight, and departed from the bench with an unimpressed look. "This just gets better and better."

* * *

Although Merlin was quite the fencer, he was no match for Arthur, and when it came to the final four, Beth called the first two participants up. "Merlin and Arthur."

Both looked at each other, and Arthur immediately backed down. "I can't fight with Merlin."

Mordred and the others turned to Arthur, who glared at them back. "Why not Arthur?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur added a smirk to his reponse, but from Arthur's point. He knew he was better at fencing that Merlin, and felt it wrong having to fight against your other half. Not because there would be an actual fight afterwards, but because he didn't want Merlin to lose. He loved the sight of Merlin's face when he was happy, and would sympathise with him when he was at a dead end. His response wasn't intentionally meant to come out as flirtatious though, as his eyes met Merlin's. "Because I could take you apart with one blow."

"Oh I could take you apart with less than that," Merlin quirked and hit back, both gazing at each other. If it weren't for Vivian on the other side of the room, Arthur or Merlin would have grabbed the other and snogged them, regardless of whether it was in public or not.

Out of nowhere, someone wolf-whistled, Merlin patting Arthur's shoulder to fight. Everyone cheered them on, including Morgana and Gwen from the other end of the room.

Both got into position, when John started the watch. "Begin."

In all it was a good match for three minutes, but Arthur snuck a touch to the neck at last minute, calling the ends 4-3. Merlin was capable of hitting touches to Arthur's hip, but having the cool foil against the neck, caused the other to blush, heat filling within them. Finishing, Arthur bowed to the crowd like a gentleman, entwining his hand with Merlin's, jesturing him to bow as well and recieve cheers from their 'fans'. Both shared a hug as Mordred was called up to face Lancelot in the second semi-final.

Many were making the odds that Lancelot would easily beat Mordred, as Lancelot was a trained fencer. But what none of them knew was that Mordred was also an established fencer, and was more than Lancelot's match. Both started out defending the attacks, and for what seemed the majority of three minutes, both were holding their opponent off, neither managing to strike the other to gain a point. From what seemed to be, both would have to have a re-match to determine a winner. Just as it called to 2:55, Mordred posed a touch on the hip, taking the score to 1-0. Lancelot, for the first time in his fencing career, had been defeated. Mordred bowed to the crowds, following Arthur's path. Now many would just walk away, but not Lancelot. Lancelot shook hands with Mordred, and clapped for Mordred, being a true nobleman.

Mordred remained standing as Arthur took to the stage for the final round. Before John could start the match, Merlin shouted to Arthur and Mordred, who knew the odds for the outcome of the final match. "This is for Excalibur!"

In the end, Mordred would be calling Arthur 'King Arthur', the proud champion of fencing. Beth and John glanced around for the initial prize, which was a foil. John turned towards the scouts, where one of them were likely to be guilty. "Who's taken the fence with the gold stripe?"

"Oh bugger! I'm so sorry. I picked it out to use." Arthur grinned.

"Well, that was meant to be the prize for the victorious one. But since you are the crowned winner, the foil is yours."

Arthur raised the foil in the air chanting. "For Excalibur and for the love of Camelot!" All raised their arms into a fist-type motion, as their foils had been returned to the racks, and recited with Arthur.

* * *

Getting out of gear, the scouts and guides would have time to do their own thing for an hour or so. "Hey, we're going down to the lake Arthur. Want to join us?"

When Gwaine meant "we're", he meant Percival, Lance, Gwen, Leon, Mordred, Kara, Freya, Will and himself. When it came to Gwaine and plans, it was probably in the form of mischief, even though after the fencing session, all had removed their gear and were sweaty, so maybe the lake wasn't such a bad idea. "We'll join you in a bit. You go on ahead."

The rest made their way out, and Arthur dragged Merlin with him, barely able to lift his helmet off, hair spiking up in all directions. Leaving the hall, Merlin and Arthur made their way along a footpath, taking a slow walk towards the lake. Vivian tried to call Arthur and break him away from Merlin, following the lads from the hall. Morgana knew that since they have arrived there on Friday, Merlin and Arthur hadn't shared a moment together, mostly due to either the presence of Vivian or Uther, and it was about time they did. It was now Wednesday 1st August, and going five days without the comfort of another must be hard.

Vivian kept chanting "Arthur! Where are you going?" and "Don't you walk away from me! We're getting married next year!" Morgana, who was champion in fencing through the guides division, picked up her foil, this one containing a black stripe, and poked Vivian from behind, grinning as the blonde princess retorted. "How dare you poke me. Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, an obsessive blonde nutter. Do you know who I am?"

"A nosey git for one!"

"As champion fencer and sister to Arthur, I'm telling you to back away and leave them alone." Morgana had a stern and serious look to her, which made Vivian give in and walk off, but not for long.

* * *

In this abandoned field nearby the lake lay many trees. Merlin had no idea what they were doing there, and whether they were actually allowed there or not. Arthur however was up for adventure, and for other things, and was searching for the perfect tree. He came across a large oak, which seemed sturdy enough for both of them to sit on the main branch. "Come on Merlin," Arthur gave a shove from under Merlin's rear.

"Arthur! Anyone could see us. What?"

"Up you go."

"What up there?" Merlin pointed to the branches of the tree in front of him.

"Yes up there!"

Merlin climbed up the tree first, just about remembering how to, and Arthur followed, shoving Merlin up so that Arthur could spend more time up there. Both were now sitting on the branch, side by side, and were finally alone. "Well, congratulations on your win, 'King Arthur'," Merlin started.

"Thank you. You let me win didn't you?"

"What? No! You were the better man, and I raise my hand" Merlin beginning to slip, Arthur grabbing Merlin's arm to hoist him back up on the branch, "because I'm crap at balancing, in defeat."

Arthur, who had been all week, was still grinning like a goon at Arthur, and if he didn't watch his step, would be turning into a pile of mush from Merlin's striking appearance, suddendly gaining a dry throat. "Okay then, well this calls for a runner's up award," Arthur dazed, trying to stay focused.

"But Mordred was the runner up." Truly, Mordred indeed was.

"Yeah well, it's only Mordred. You actually put my skills to the test, and came off on a better fight, so you deserve it. Also, you're my greek god _Mer_lin, so you deserve it anyway."

"I'm not Greek! Nor a god!"

Arthur leaned forward, breathing near his neck. "You're a god to me! You're my Northern Irish God _Mer_lin."

Merlin leaned forward, breathing hot into Arthur's ear, nuzzling the naked flesh nearby. "And what's that reward then?"

Arthur gasped, trying to stay within his senses. "Lean against the trunk, leg either side of the branch." Merlin backed into the trunk, swinging the one leg over so they were either side. "You know, this is quite uncomfortable."

"Won't be for much longer." Arthur leaned in to Merlin, swinging his leg over so that they were facing each other, and ruffled Merlin's spiked up hair, bringing his head forward to connect their lips together, finally alone to do whatever they wished. Breaking off for air, Merlin panted. "I'm so glad that the award wasn't for Mordred, he'd probably kill you, as would Vivian. I'd kill you!"

"I couldn't give that to Mordred. I'd shoot myself, and let's not get that blonde pest involved eh. I'm suprised I gave that to you."

Merlin was concerned now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I can do much better than that!"

"Prove it." Arthur reached for Merlin and re-connected themselves together, Arthur slipping his hand under Merlin's t-shirt and traced the warm body. "You know, if we were indoors... and alone... I'd have to rip that shirt off you... Too many layers Merlin! I need to see you, feel you and taste you. I'm having a craving and I can't get enough of you." With the summer heat on their backs, Arthur proceded to undo the first few buttons on Merlin's shirt, but stopped about three buttons down, giving room to either slip his hand in and feel more, or just to connect his filthy mouth to the exposed skin. Arthur undid the buttons to his own shirt, giving access to Merlin to undertake anything that one desired, and Merlin would do just that.

Vivian, showing her power of stalking, followed the tracks made through the tall grass. When she approached the tree, she noticed Arthur in one of the trees above from a distance, kissing and discovering Merlin. Vivian blinked her eye-lids shut, thinking it was just a vision, but then came the sounds, and then one knew it was more than a vision, but a reality on show. Running back in disgust, muttering such baloney such as "That bloody twat! Oh my god he's gay! Euggh how am I supposed to marry that?" Vivian was confused? What was Arthur hiding? Should she tell Uther about Arthur's secret man-loving relationship?

* * *

Later on that evening, Excalibur, as it was now well-known by practically everyone, was perched against Arthur's bunk. When Arthur had held Excalibur for the first time, Merlin felt a rush through his system, which felt like the magic he had long grown up with and gotten used to. Whilst the scouts were out in the mess hall celebrating the Pendragon's fencing victories, Merlin retreated back to their rooms, and took a closer look at the foil.

As any other foil, it was of a metallic silver, and enabled you to poke people, using it as weaponry of defence. At first, Merlin thought the sudden jolt through him was just of Arthur being all 'kingly' and regal with such an object, and Merlin had a desire for Arthur in such scenarios, but no, every time Arthur went to touch Excalibur, the jolt went through the pair of them, as if they were connected in some way to the object.

Picking up the foil, Merlin perched himself cross-legged on Arthur's bed, fumbling the object. Merlin ran his palm across the blade, advancing upward towards the shield where the gold stripe curled along the handle, following it's path. Magic surged through Merlin, almost too great of something to handle. This was no ordinary foil. That's when Arthur entered the room, and noticed Merlin with Excalibur.

"Merlin? What do you think you're doing?" Arthur approached the bed, and plonked himself beside Merlin, wrapping an arm around his lover and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The question was asked in a soft, comforting tone, so Arthur clearly wasn't angry with someone messing with his possession, but maybe, coming to conclusion, if another was to be in Merlin's position, Arthur would have probably lashed out, but this was calm, mysterious, gentle and fit as heck Merlin.

Merlin stopped mid-track and directed at Arthur, his mind going blank at what exactly he was doing with Excalibur in the first place, but then the blade jabbed both of them in the side, both feeling the magic in them. "Arggh, what the heck is that?"

"Oh, so I'm not the only one with the feeling then?"

"Clearly not." Arthur then had a thought. "Hold on, what about if everyone else has the same feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it, if we invite every other scout and guide over and get them to touch Excalibur, then we can work out who reacts to the touch and who doesn't."

"Okay then, but we'll have to leave it until later."

* * *

The first to arrive to inspect the sword was Vivian and Gwen. Arthur invited Vivian first in order to drive her back out of the room quicker. Both girls touched the handle to the foil, and felt nothing. So they were out of the game, next was Morgana, Mithian and Freya. Out of the three, Morgana and Freya felt a spark run through them, and therefore stayed behind, leaving Mithian to depart and call in the next lot.

Next were the supposed knights and Arthur's excutioner. Only Mordred felt a spark run through him. During the process, Agalin noticed the come and goers passing by Arthur's room, and went to investigate for himself.

"Arthur! Merlin! What do you think you are doing?"

"Agalin! We need your help. Every time I've touched Excalibur, I keep feeling this spark rush within me. I don't know what it is, but Merlin had the same feeling. We thought it would work with anyone making contact with the handle, and so everyone came."

"And, what were your outcomes?"

"Not everyone has the same effect. So far only us, Morgana and Mordred, Freya, Gilli, Edwin and Cornelius have felt the surge. We thought maybe you'd be the same." Aglain came inside the room, and felt it for himself. Touching the handle, Agalin went to speak, only to justify his thoughts. "Arthur, I think you lot have gone... Bloody heck, what was that?"

"See what I mean, something from this is connecting all of us."

"Morgana, what about your foil?"

"It's the same with that one as well, but more powerful than Excalibur. Shall I bring it over along with an ordinary one to test further?"

"It might be a good idea," Freya replied.

Morgana returned with the two foils, and placed them onto Mordred's bed. In turn, each would touch the blade of the ordinary foil, and then Morgana's, which she had named Aithusa.

The ordinary foil still remained ordinary after it recieved countless numbers of touches, but when Aithusa was touched, everyone recieved the same spark, Merlin and Arthur recieving a weaker dosage, and Morgana and Mordred recieving a higher one. "This is strange."

"Something is definitely wrong with these swords!"

Mordred was seriously going to punch Arthur if he kept boistering on with the King Arthur stuff. "How many times do I have to tell you Arthur, they're not swords!"

Morgana threw Aithusa in front of Mordred, backing him into his own bed. "That's King Arthur to you!"

"Well whatever it is, we can't do anything about it until we can get back to Camelot," Freya muttered.

"Not necessarily," Aglain started, everyone turning to their leader. Merlin wanted to hear more. "Go on."

"Well, if I ask, just out of curiousity where the foils came from in the first place, we might get an answer."

"And then?"

"Well, I'm not sure then. After that we might have to wait until we arrive back in Camelot, but at least we know some information rather than none."

"Okay, well we'll stick to that idea then," Arthur commanded.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone had returned to their rooms. It was half-way through the night where Merlin kept hearing a voice through his head, as if it were a dream. The voice sounded remarkably old, almost like of a grandfather. Merlin kept visualising a dragon who was giving him advice, repeating that 'magic is the answer to the question,' but there was more than one question that required an answer. Unfortunately for Merlin, this dream was enabling him to wake up Arthur, and was becoming more of a nightmare, until Arthur shook the other awake.

"Merlin? Merlin! What's wrong?"

"Arthur, I think it's magic."

"What do you think is magic Merlin?"

"Magic is what ties us and Excalibur all together. Somewhere along the line, we're all involved with magic! Agalin asked John earlier, and said they came from some sports equipment company, which you and Morgana both said you recognised."

"Yes, we did say that. I think father has worked with them in the past, but how long ago or whether they are still in partnership I don't know, I don't really know what dad does, he's never mentioned it in front of us, as if it's some sort of threat. But magic dosen't exist anymore, there are no potential sorcerers out there..." Merlin gave a horrid look, as to say ' I'm one Arthur, and so might be everyone else.'

"Oh no! Merlin no! Don't try and tell me that you are a sorcerer!"

"I have magic Arthur, and I'm not sure about the others, but I think they do as well, in some form."

"How?"

"I was born with magic Arthur, I can't help it!"

"Never mind that for now Merlin, do you know anyone who has a decent knowledge on magic and swords?"

"Gaius."

"Great, we'll have to wait until we return to Camelot."


	14. Family At War

Noticing their encounter in the tree earlier that afternoon, Vivian retreated back to her room after her confrontation with Excalibur. That night she lay there, thinking of what Arthur and Merlin have exactly been up to in the time that she had known Arthur, and before her acquaintances with the Pendragon's. No wonder they've been so friendly during the last few days, and that must be where Arthur takes his trips out to back home, and who Arthur texts all the time. That must be the fella who occasionally is over at the house, chilling with Arthur and Morgana. Eww gross! Vivian hesitated and thoughts sprung to her mind, that the man she's supposed to marry is doing it with another man. How long have Arthur and Merlin been an item?

* * *

Morning came along soon enough, and each morning, the post would arrive just after breakfast, usually before the scouts and guides would set out to do any tasks. As for this morning, they all had the first hour off, leaving them to decide what to do with themselves. Aglain walked into the room that Lance's patrol were sharing, with Merlin, Arthur, Lance and Gwaine in there. "Merlin, there's two letters for you."

Merlin jumped off from his bed, careful not to knock over Excalibur, and took the post in hand. Reading the print on the front, one had come from Afghanistan, and knew exactly who that was from. The other was from Ealdor, which meant from his mother. Hunith mentioned before they left for Torquay that she wouldn't write unless something important had come up, and therefore having a letter in hand, meant something important had arisen. Both were equally important, but knowing that his father's was more important, as letters came rarely, he saved that one till last, opening his mother's first. Opening the letter and beginning to read the first few sentences, Merlin's face dropped from a jolly young fella to a tearful, broken man.

Merlin shed a few tears, and collected the letters. Jumping off the bed again. Merlin shoved past Arthur and Lancelot, and headed straight for the door, both asking the same question. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" was Merlin's only reply, choking the words out with effort. Arthur was going to go after Merlin, but Lancelot held him back, telling the blond to give him time to read the letters and calm down a little.

Merlin returned to the tree that Arthur and himself were sitting at the day beforehand, only sitting under it for shade, as Merlin read the letter from Hunith. This is how it went:

_Dear Merlin, _

_I know I mentioned before you left for Torquay that I'd not write to you unless something important came up. Hearing the news from a letter that came this morning from Afghanistan reporting on your father's status, I needed to immediately let you know. You phoned me to say that there were no telephones and it was hard to get a signal, so I wrote instead, sending this 1st class, making sure you knew the news A.S.A.P._

_Inside you'll see the letter I recieved this morning, which by the time you'll get it, it will be nearly the weekend again. I'd of waited, but I couldn't. The letter is to say that your father was killed in action from a road-side bomb on Monday 2nd July 2012. I know this is hard for you to take in, especially since you are away on a scouts trip, and I expect you to arrive home early from this, unless it has arrived the day before you're bound to leave. I hope Arthur and all the other scouts will give you the support you need. He's been good to you so far and if he doesn't already know about dad, which is likely because you never mention it to anyone, then open up to him. He'll understand because I've never met his mother, and neither have you, so maybe he's in the same boat._

_Stay well my son._

_Mum x_

Inside with his mum's letter was the official document stating Balinor's death, which Merlin clutched and cried. Next was Balinor's final letter, which Merlin took extra care to read, letting each word burn into his soul.

_21st June 2012_

_Dearest Merlin,_

_I apologise for my lack of writing and keeping in contact. I try and write whenever I get the time, to both you and mum. It's hard trying to make friends here, I suppose it's much easier at college, and I heard you have moved to a new scout group. The patrol leader better give you maximum respect or I'll come and kick his arse for you. That would make you laugh. It's weird waking up every morning to sand, and not the lush green, rainy days of Ealdor. We did discover one thing though, the leader of your scout group is one you should avoid, that Uther Pendragon. He's got something up his sleeve that endangers not only you, but other sorcerers out there. You might be able to find out for me what is going on, and then hopefully somehow your magic will be restored. _

_I'm to ask for leave to come and see you at some point during the summer, probably towards September, just before you head into your second year, and then it's university picking time, or, whichever branch you'd like to enrol yourself in. All I know is whatever you do, you'll do good. Make sure mother is well, and say hello to Will and Elena for me, as well as the Smith's. Ah, it's hard to think of things to write when there is such corruption here. My advice to you Merlin is, do not, under any circumstances, join the armed forces. Get yourself a partner, a career, and have a family. _

_Anyway, keep your studies up and stay safe, and earn them badges for me. I know of your last one, well done son!_

_Love as always,_

_Dad x_

* * *

Merlin spilled the tears as they blotted into the paper beneath him. Arthur left the room a short while later and joined Merlin at the tree, leaning against the trunk next to a weeping Merlin. Arthur stretched out his arms, offering to cradle Merlin. Instead of shuffling across, Merlin wedged himself on top of Arthur, as if he were a small child coming crying to their parent. Merlin sank into the small space provided for comfort, allowing his head to sink into the crook of Arthur's neck, as Arthur began to rub small circles into his back, and mutter under's one breath soothing words.

Relaxing into the warmth, Merlin found the courage to speak up. "It's my dad, he's dead! Was killed in a road-side bomb in Afghanistan. Hadn't seen him in over two years. He was going to ask for leave and come and see me for a short while. I told him about you."

Arthur listened to Merlin's story and offered conversation where it was needed. "What did he say?"

"Mentioned that you're to give me the full respect or he'll come and kick your arse."

Arthur hesitantly chuckled, knowing that he'd done his job well. "What rank was he?"

"Captain. He was also a dragonlord."

"What was his name? And what is a dragonlord?"

"His name was Balinor. A dragonlord is the commanding chief, I suppose you could call it, to all dragon's of the land."

Arthur's head jolted in surprise and hopen and eyed Merlin. "Dragon's exist?"

"Yes. They're brilliant advisors, although their riddles are hard to solve at first."

Merlin calmed down in the cradle of Arthur as he gently rocked him, planting small kisses on his forehead, cheek and lips. "I know what it's like."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, lost her when I was a kid. I don't remember much though, I was only five. Morgana was four and Morgause was twelve."

"Who is Morgause?"

"She's my elder sister. She lives in London now, where she's married and has kids. Got married to a man named Cenred. I haven't seen her in a few years; her and dad don't get on, and because he threatened to shake-up her marriage, she moved before he had the chance."

"What was her name?"

"Ygraine. Are there other dragonlords?"

"Nope. He was the last one. It might be possible it gets passed on to me, but I'd be surprised."

Enjoying each other's company, knowing that they weren't just a couple, but they were soulmates too. Someone who you could confide in when you're lost. Someone who you trust and love, and are inseparable, Uther stomped his way towards the pair, which by the looks of things, he's been searching for the pair for a short while. "I'm calling every scout to come down to the base unit, and what do I find. Two skiving scouts! Both of you, get your arses moving now! And what excuse do you have this time?"

Arthur was angry, and Merlin sobbed a few more tears, still recovering from the ultimate shock. "Merlin's had a letter from his mother. His dad is dead through a bomb in Afghanistan, and I think he needs some time to settle."

"Is this true Emrys?" Merlin handed over the letter from his mother, as well as the official document to declare his father's death. Uther noticed the name of Merlin's father, with almost a foul taste in his mouth afterwards. Uther handed back the documents to Merlin, then turned back to his son. "Arthur, it doesn't mean you get the day off."

"I'd like Arthur to stay with me. We can stay back in our room, we won't be any trouble."

"Fair enough. Do you require anything else?"

"Yes. Some peace and quiet from the remainder of the group, other than from Will, Elena and Gwen. They all knew my dad so they are allowed to visit. Other than that, I wish of none else to communicate until I feel ready to do so."

"Very well. I'll let the leaders know." Uther turned in the direction he came, and Arthur pulled himself up, sweeping Merlin up into his arms. "Come on you. Let's get you back."

Merlin grabbed the letters from up off the floor, and clinged on to Arthur. "Okay, don't strangle me Merlin."

"Sorry," Merlin huffed as he returned to the warmth of Arthur's neck, kissing the soft sport just below his jaw. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Arthur carried Merlin back to the rooms, and gently planted Merlin on the bed and opened the window slightly for air, dropping to the bedside soon after. Merlin budged over a little so that Arthur could just about squeeze on the other end, as the beds were much narrower than their own. Arthur shifted onto his side to prevent falling off the bed, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's back and pulled him in, shifting a little, so that Arthur was underneath Merlin, Merlin resting on Arthur. "I have more information. Please don't retort the information though."

Arthur was going to launch off the bed, and then thought if he were to accidentally hit Merlin in the face, which would lead to more sorrow, as well as guilt. Arthur settled back down a little, using one elbow to lean on. "I won't, but what is it?"

"Dad mentioned in the letter, hold on..." Merlin reached for his letter from dad, and showed Arthur, pointing to the correct line, Arthur reading Balinor's words out aloud. "... the leader of your scout group is one you should avoid, that Uther Pendragon. He's got something up his sleeve that endangers not only you, but other sorcerers out there." Arthur re-read the words, trying to allow the information to sink in."

"Merlin, is your father accusing my father of being associated with evil affiliations?

"Arthur. My dad was a good man. He's been against your dad for many years, he'd known him for so long. Uther was always obsessed with magic, but the death of your mother caused him to find magic evil, and wanted to relinquish it. Dad tried to keep me protected for years, but from what I can gather, your dad might be reason for my powers to dwindle to a minimum."

"I believe you Merlin. You'd never tell a lie."

"How do you I'm not making this up?"

"I just know... I trust in myself to believe in you, and I do, and I know deep down that your magic is to be used for good, and that you will use your powers wisely." Merlin's eyes, even though he'd been advised not to, flashed gold, and a dragon appeared, before fading away in a matter of seconds. Arthur, grinning like a loon, was fascinated, and gasped at the sight. "How?"

"I don't know. I've been able to do magic since birth. I'm not normal! I'm different and sometimes I wished to be normal! Because it's driving me up the wall and for once I want to be myself!"

"Your right, you're not normal. You're one of a kind. You're special Merlin, and gifted, and one day, you'll get your magic back. You're a wonder, and you'll do anything to protect the people you love."

Arthur raised his free arm and gently slid them up Merlin's back, where they reached his neck, fingers curling near the jaw, drawing patterns across Merlin's milky skin. "I love you Merlin," Arthur enunicated through the kiss. "Just one more day Arthur and we're home. One more day until we can do this properly, well maybe more than a day, we'll see how things go." Merlin leaned down to an almost tearful Arthur, and kissed him, a way of saying thank you for being there when he's at his most vulnerable.


	15. Merlin's Many Talents

To Arthur Pendragon, Merlin Emrys indeed was a talented and sophisticated individual. At first, Arthur had found Merlin to be nothing more than a clumsy and brave scout, who wouldn't back down from a debate or fight. Over the months that Arthur began to properly know Merlin, he found out just how incredibly talented Merlin was. Some talents Arthur hadn't discovered, but soon would.

The second discovery was the gymnastics, and although it couldn't be noticed by any random individual, Arthur now knew that Merlin had muscle, and could work on any piece of apparatus given to him, as well as do floor routines.

But it would be at camp where Arthur would discover so much more about Merlin.

* * *

His first discovery was in archery. Like with fencing, most of their sessions would involve some form of tournament. Arthur himself was skilled in many sports, but Merlin was slightly better at Archery. After many defeated in the tournament early on, there were four remaining; Arthur, Merlin, Leon and Gwaine. Arthur and Gwaine were to face each other first, where the odds were unbound; anyone could win.

It turned out that Gwaine was better, and Arthur would be defeated, something he could admit to. He would face the loser out of the next round for 3rd place, where the prize was a medal, and would be taking place through an olympic-type ceremony. For each match, each person would have three arrows, and whoever after three shots won the most points would progress to the next round, taking it in turns to fire their arrows from their bow.

The other pair to face each other was Leon and Merlin, Merlin proving that, again, he wasn't just skin and bones. Merlin had quick reflexes, and brilliant vision, and came on top, fighting off Gwaine in the final. Therefore it was either Arthur or Leon for 3rd place.

As for the final, Gwaine came above Merlin, Merlin missing the 2nd shot off a little, unlike Gwaine who had three clean shots. So, Merlin would walk away with a silver medal. Carrying the equipment back, Arthur nudged into Merlin, and took hold of Merlin's medal, examining it closely.

"Well done."

"Thank you.

"I'm calling you my Robin Hood from now on."

"And you're Maid Marion?"

"Ah, why not!"

* * *

The second discovery was music. At the scout centre, there was a recreation centre, where there was a music room. During the mid-morning of a Sunday, Merlin was wondering through the centre when he spotted the piano, a Yamaha classic. Sliding down onto the seat, Merlin flicked through the music book, which contained modern songs. Finding one which he knew off by heart, Merlin relaxed into a playing position, and began to play, remembering where to begin singing the lyrics.

Merlin began to sing '_Six on the second hand. Two New Year's resolutions. And there's no question, what this man should do.' _Arthur had heard the noise from outside, and followed the melody. What he found was Merlin playing the piano, singing away. Not wanting to disturb him, and hear Merlin's soft words, he stood by the doorway listening, as Merlin continued.

_'Take all the time lost. All the days that I cost. Take what I took and give it back to you.' _Then came the chorus, where Merlin settled more into the song. _'All this time, we were waiting for each other. All this time, I was waiting for you. We got all these words. Can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you.'_

Merlin felt the presence of another on him, and stopped playing. "I know you're there Arthur."

Arthur dragged a bean bag over to the piano, and threw himself down into it, landing with a soft thud. "It's beautiful Merlin. What's it called?"

"All this time by OneRepublic."

"Is that a song that you like?"

"It's a song I know the words to."

"Your voice is beautiful Merlin, I want to hear more."

As much as Merlin could sing, and was preparing for the talent show at college in October, Merlin thought about Arthur, and how he sounded, giving him an idea. "How about a duo?"

"Such as?"

"Don't Let The Sun Go Down on Me."

"Okay, I'm rubbish at singing though. Which part do you want to take?"

"Don't mind."

"Fine, I'll start it off."

Merlin flicked through the book until he found the correct page, and then told Arthur to grab the accompanying lyric book from the stack on the table the other side of the piano, and then Arthur flicked to the correct page, Merlin not needing the book, knowing the lyrics off by heart. Merlin began playing the song, Arthur instantly knowing the song as if it were playing on the radio, and began to sing.

_"I can't light no more of your darkness_  
_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_  
_I'm growing tired and time stands still before me_  
_Frozen here on the ladder of my life_

_It's much too late to save myself from falling_  
_I took a chance and changed your way of life_  
_But you misread my meaning when I met you_  
_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me'_

During Arthur's introduction to the song, many of the patrol, as well as their friends and others, had joined the room, watching the little mini concert. Arthur become flushed over singing in front of others, as only Morgana and Merlin had heard Arthur sing before. Merlin gave him a warm beam, knowing he was doing well, and to continue on, as if it were just them two in the room. And then Merlin would continue the song.

_'I can't find oh, the right romantic line_  
_But see me once and see the way I feel' _

Arthur would then re-join in, combining the lyrics to make it a duo, as they finished with the remainder of the verse and the song.

_'Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm_  
_But these cuts I have, oh they need love to help them heal_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

_Don't let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me'_

Rounding the song off on the piano, everyone stood and cheered, Merlin and Arthur bowing to the crowd of 'fans'. So, in the time he'd known Merlin now, he could make decent coffee, sing, play piano, perform gymnastics, and perfect himself through archery.

* * *

After finding out that Merlin was a decent fencer, adding to the list, and of course his brilliant talent of kissing, making the other throw themselves overboard, there was two more things through camp that Arthur would learn about Merlin.

The first was another form of entertainment. Is was late evening when Arthur had finished eating dessert at the round table, where Vivian, who was dining with them as their special guest, prodded to Arthur, surprising himself that he was actually listening to her cackle. "Hey Arthur! You think Merlin is so talented, why don't he perform for us? He can be court jester!"

"But Merlin is my trusted manservant!"

"I don't care." Vivian turned to look daggers at Merlin. "Merlin, perform for us!"

Merlin went to slip out of his chair, Arthur trying to stop him, but Merlin batted the hand away. "Okay then, I need some balls."

Gwaine sorted out with laughter, Vivian glowered at seductive eyes.

Some member of staff popped off to the recreation centre, and fetched three small red balls, knowing what Merlin exactly intended to use them for, and handed them over. Merlin turned to the now all round seated audience of the dining hall, winking at Vivian and Arthur, Vivian scowering, and Arthur fluttering away to heaven. "Prepared to be amazed!"

"Like hell," Vivian barked.

Merlin began to juggle, starting off with two balls, and then adding the third in. Not that Merlin was just any type of juggler, but performed his routine walking around in between tables, wowing the seated audience. Arthur's face jaw-dropped, and his eyes followed Merlin's trail, Vivian slapping his hand countless numbers of times to return to reality, Arthur completely ignoring her.

Finishing the performance, Merlin tossed each in the air, and stepping forward to catch 1.. 2.. 3.. behind his back, and presenting them to Vivian, giving her another wink. "Show-off." Vivian was clearly jealous that Merlin had just proved her wrong, and shoved Merlin out of the way as she stormed out. Merlin instead handed the balls over to the staff member, and then bowing to the crowd.

"What a moron!" Arthur tugged Merlin into his side as they departed the dining hall.

"Eh, don't get cocky now! She's your supposed fiancée."

"I'll show you cocky!" Arthur growled as he chased Merlin back into the fields, tugging Merlin down with him into the long grass and settling against him, kissing him like the world was going to end.

* * *

The final thing that Arthur learned about Merlin's endearing qualities over camp was that Merlin was a terrific swimmer. During their final day at camp, the guides and scouts had joined up to practise zip-wiring. Attached to the wire, and deemed safe, each person would fly across the forest, over the lake and end up in the field over the other side, where they would be detached, and then return to the bottom of the queue to join again, each recieving a turn, and those waiting at the bottom of the hill would pull the wire back to the top to let the next one down.

Many had already taken their go, and all had successfully crossed. Merlin had gone over himself, removing both hands off from the buckle area and flying across, hair and neckerchief flapping through the wind. Many wore their neckerchief properly, but not Merlin. Merlin would tie his at the back of the neck, wearing the neckerchief on his front. Merlin was now near the lake at the bottom of the queue, as Arthur would take his turn across.

Everything had started out fine, but as Arthur came across the lake, the buckle hadn't properly been closed, dis-attaching Arthur's harness from the wire, and Arthur was falling to his death. Merlin noticed Arthur come down, heading straight for the lake. Arthur broke the calm waters and was sent to the bottom of the lake. Merlin immediately let go of the wire, running into the lake and swimming out to Arthur. Taking a deep breath, Merlin swam down to find Arthur, as the others ran down to the shore, hoping both would come back alive.

Grabbing Arthur, both went for the surface, Arthur clearly knocked out. Merlin brought Arthur back to shore, where Arthur was choking. Letting the blond rest, Arthur found Merlin searching his face, until he broke out into a wide grin. "Arthur!"

"Merlin. You saved me?"

"Yeah. Wait, you blacked out, how did you know it was me?"

"Saw a glimpse of your neckerchief. No one wears it like you. Also, it'd be you anyway, likely chance even if you were the farthest away, you'd shove everyone out of the way and rescue me."

"But yeah I did save you."

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone back to camp. I managed to get the harness off you whilst you were still blacked out. Uther and Lance tried to set me off back to camp, leaving the first-aider to take care of you, but I remained put and took care of you myself."

"And what time is it?"

"No idea."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur shot up onto his feet, bringing Merlin up with him. "Come on!"

"What?"

"Follow me!" Arthur scurried off back to the shore, removing his trainers and socks, and began to swim out into the lake. Merlin of course followed, soon both ending up in the centre, where both underwater would chase each other, until one had to return to the surface for air. With both of them alone, no one could annoy or disturb them. The sun was high in the sky, suggesting that they had plently of time before they left the camp later on that afternoon.

"So you're telling me that only you stayed?"

"Well, me and Morgana stayed when everyone departed to return to camp, but Morgana was called back after a while, so it was just me."

"That shows that Vivian is not worthy of me. She wasn't anyway, and it shows that you are truly mine, and I'm faithful for that." Arthur clenched Merlin's arse and realed him in, both now pressed together. Arthur leaned in to Merlin, cupping his face and kissing him, Merlin letting his arms trail Arthur's hair and back, leading down towards his arse. Arthur, pushing back a little, felt through the water down Merlin's chest, and popped open a few buttons at the bottom of his shirt, running his hand over Merlin's chest, the other hand still firmly on Merlin's arse.

"Arrthur... We're at camp remember? Anyone could see us!" Merlin gave a look to say 'erm Vivian or maybe Uther could wander in on us' floating in the lake undoing each other, and then noticed a figure out at the shore near their belongings.

Arthur was at complete ease, soothing the startled Merlin. "Shh, we're alone so what's the harm?"

"No we're not!"

Arthur then soon jolted, knowing he'd been caught red-handed. "What?" Arthur then noticed Merlin's signal, where Arthur turned and found Morgana at the shore. "Damn woman!" Arthur cried. "Morgana what do you want? Can't you see we're kinda busy here?"

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys! Get your bloody arses out of the lake, we're leaving in forty minutes! I suggest you pair dry off in the heated room before returning back to your room. And when you return, it means pack!"

"Yes mum!" Merlin retorted, both giggling.

Arthur of course soon became frustrated though. "Damn coach! Damn everything!" Arthur chanted back to Morgana, who clearly was going back-and-forth with the sibling banter.

"Oh hush up Arthur! You can undress and shag him as many times as you like when we're home!"

"Morgana. Please do shut up, we're at camp remember?"

Morgana rolled her eyes, and pointed out the mere obvious. "Yeah, says the one who's trying to get into one's pants." Arthur fisted the water, causing the splash to soak both Merlin and Arthur's hair, before both swam the distance back, knowing that when they reached Camelot, things would hopefully be back to normal.


	16. Merlin's Insecurities

_Author's Note: Warning! This chapter contains lots of smut, and it's the first time I've written an extremely smutty chapter before, so I apologise if it's rubbish. So, if you don't do the smut, I suggest you don't read this chapter._

_Also, a shout out to say thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. Anyway, time for me to shut up! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rain settled over Ealdor as Merlin, Will and Arthur were ridden back in a taxi, making their way from the Church. They'd departed early that afternoon from Torquay, soon back in Camelot within a few hours, including the stop-off at Bristol. Driving past the post-office, rounding the corner up to Merlin's road, Arthur mentioned to the driver to hit the break pointing to the correct house, allowing Merlin and Will to arrive home, Will only living a few doors down.

* * *

The news given over a week ago back at camp in Torquay had made Merlin nothing less than a distraugting, grieving mess. Although not seen each other for over two years, throughout Merlin's childhood, Merlin and Balinor had a close connection, and Merlin felt that the one little bit of hopefulness he was entitled to must be shattered.

At the same time, Arthur had been less frequent visiting Merlin, as 'urgent matters', as they were so known as, tend to keep popping up during Arthur's fragments of freedom, and as a result, hadn't been in thorough contact in nearly two weeks. Matters didn't help much when Vivian, who was growing more inhospitable as each day rolled on, blackmailed Arthur through precarious moments, knowing of their secret.

This matter grew beyond ridiculous on a Tuesday morning, around 14th August. Arthur had been bored, his books and main forms of entertainment not giving him any satisfaction, and texting Merlin wasn't giving much of a remedy either, but needed him nonetheless. Leon, as many others, were all on holiday with their families, and Vivian was down in Camelot for another few days to much dismay; Thursday being her last for a good while, finally. Arthur had padded his way down the stairs, opening the few windows to allow the cooler air to ventilate in the house, hoping to avoid the bees and wasps, otherwise it meant a screaming Vivian, and the blonde talking was ear-bleeding, so imagine her screaming. It'd sure make both Arthur and Morgana be sent into purgatory. Making two slices of toast with Nutella thickly spread across them, Arthur grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and went towards the front door, Vivian's posessiveness settling in place again, as she collected her glass of mango juice and followed Arthur towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Arthur really couldn't care less who it was he was talking to; he needed to get out. "What's it to you?"

Vivian of course, would evoke him of her position within the household. "I'm your future wife! I ought to know!"

Again, not caring the least, Arthur spoke truthfully. Surely an adult could go where he or she likes, without constantly being questioned? "I'm off to Merlin's, where else would I go?"

Vivian grabbed Arthur by the wrist and pinned him to the door of the shoe and jacket closest near the main door, digging her sharp nails into his skin, leaving blood-stained marks behind. "If you go to Merlin's, because I know what you'll do together at his, I'll tell your dad your dirty little secret." Arthur dropped the keys, and grabbed Vivian's wrist, throwing her into the opposite wall, and gritted his teeth at her, growling. "What dirty secret?"

Vivian responded with a mockery tone; everyone knew she was a cow, minus a dumb-struck Uther, and she knew how to play the game. "Oh, I don't know Arthur, that you're shagging Merlin! Yeah I saw you pair snogging and undoing each other in the tree a good fortnight ago back at camp." Arthur hoisted the keys from up off the carpet and returned back to his room, Vivian with a smug grin. "Yeah, that's right. You run back up to your room like a good man. Don't want your dad finding out."

Morgana then had the courage to leave the front room, hitting the final keys of the piano bashfully, clearly angry. Vivian was to make her way into the front room, as Morgana snatched the glass from Vivian, and placed the half-empty glass onto the coffeetable, twisting with pure anger, right-hand turning into a swift fist, and punching Vivan straight into the face, causing the blonde to tumble over and bash her brains straight into the door, a lovely bruise would soon be forming across her crown, and that would make all the little la-di-da tea-cup princess gasp with horror, especially since she was to do a photoshoot a few days later.

"That's for blackmailing my brother!" Morgana spat, hovering over Vivian, and then left her to clean herself up, and went to check up on her brother.

* * *

Merlin meanwhile had calmed down over the death of his father, and now, other than re-reading all his favourite novels, Merlin was bored, and in need of company. His mother was away for the week, still on her break from Ealdor; Gwen and Elyan were booked up; Will and Elena, as well as practically everyone else, were on holiday. Merlin had tried communicating with Arthur for the last few days, but no messages were replied, presuming Arthur was out of credit. That evening, as Merlin browsed on his laptop, having problems to sleep through the on and off muggy weather, Merlin recieved a text, his phone buzzing on the one side of his desk.

_"Hi Merlin!"_

_"Sorry for no reply. Dad had thrown a wobbly, Vivian hid my phone and blackmailed me, that cow! I'm bored and can't sleep."_

Merlin soon quickly replied, bored out of his wits, hesitating on whether Arthur would sneak out at this time of night. "That_ bitch! Wanna come over? Mother is out for a few days, needs some time to settle down, as she's lived here all her life and all her memories with dad are here."_

_"Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

Arthur was actually half-an-hour taking the venture from one to the other, having to sneak out through the back, this time without help from Morgana. More recently, Arthur was at Merlin's more than his own, and this had almost become a second home to him, Merlin now leaving a special drawer for Arthur's clothing, and Arthur leaving one at home for Merlin. What Merlin wasn't expecting was around half-past-eleven a knock, not the doorbell, but almost a bang, somewhere rather close. Merlin noticed a figure in the window from the reflection off his laptop screen, and turned to find Arthur holding himself up, tapping on the glass, mouthing 'let me in love'. Merlin faintly smiled, and undone the lock on the window, pushing the frame up to allow Arthur to slide through, with Merlin's help of course.

"You know there is such thing called a door?"

"I know. Doors are too far to your room though, and it's half-eleven at night. What would the neighbours think?"

"How did you even get up to my window?"

"So I climbed up the ladder, and through the window, and hey presto! Here I am. Simple when you come to think of it." Merlin re-locked the window and made his way towards his bedroom door, keeping his role of host up. "Would you like a drink?" Arthur stopped in his tracks for a few moments, completely inaudible. Merlin was dressed in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, one where you see the muscles peeking through, not to mention that due to being completely muggy, the shirt was sticking to Merlin, clearly showing Merlin's structure visibly. Merlin's hair was also sticking up all directions, bed-head or probably Merlin ruffling it through frustration, and damn he was beautiful. "Arthur?" Merlin re-aproached, tone much louder, finally grasping Arthur's attention.

"Drink yeah ok," Arthur made a fool of himself, Merlin grinning as he bounded down for two glasses of squash. Bringing them up, Arthur knew he couldn't hold on much longer, and kindly took both glasses when he returned. Arthur forced the glasses to Merlin's desk, trying not to spill the contents, shutting the lid to the laptop to stop all disturbances. Merlin closed the door behind him, only for Arthur to swivel and pin him to the door, giving few inches between the pair, as Arthur slid a hand up Merlin's t-shirt, feeling the hot torso and muscles through the cotton shirt, the heat radiating off the pair becoming hotter. Focusing at his shirt, Arthur glanced up at Merlin through darkened lashes, his eyes becoming plates. "God Merlin, did anyone ever tell you that you're so gorgeous?"

"No I don't think... Ahh Arthur." Unable to hold back, Arthur broke the distance and immediately went to Merlin's jaw and neck, which were simply exposed, and Arthur went about devouring Merlin. Merlin titled his head back, only to collide with the door, but couldn't care of the pain, Arthur having him was more important. Kisses became more open, tongues dancing together a rather saucy number, and hands finding any part of skin available. Arthur, the always dominate one, trailed his hand south, something he'd been able to hold off for the entirety of their relationship, but had the sudden urge to ignore his brain, and searched for Merlin's length.

Feeling the growing hardness, Merlin become flushed and embarrassed and pulled away, hiding himself from Arthur. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Arthur. I... I can't..."

"What is it? If you're not ready to push on that far then that's okay, we'll keep it clean." Arthur, as much as he wanted it, if Merlin wasn't ready, then he weren't the one to force him into it. At the same time, although Arthur was almost approaching eighteen, and Merlin just seventeen, like Merlin, he had a lot more maturity in him, and acted more between an 18-year old as an arse, but generally like a 21-year old at least.

"I can't let you see me like this!" Arthur clearly did not understand. Merlin was perfect, but what was Merlin hiding? "Merlin, I... I don't understand."

Merlin gave a huff and let all words come pouring out, truly telling Arthur the reason for time and time again pulling back from their previous encounters. "I can't. I- I can't show. You'll think I'm some dumb idiot who thinks nothing of myself and I can't let someone as beautiful as you look at the repulsive me!" Arthur slowly tempted his way back to Merlin, who was standing near the one end of the bed towards the window, wrapping his scout blanket around him for protection, and Arthur eyed the full-length mirror. There was only one way that Arthur was going to be able to show Merlin what he truly meant, and knew how to tackle the situation in a peacable manner, not rushing Merlin into things, but gaining Merlin his confidence to feel good about himself, and that Arthur loved him for who he was. That he is beautiful, and wanted. "I think I know what this is." Arthur turned direct on Merlin, giving a solid ground force, commanding Merlin one simple instruction. "Come with me."

Merlin shuffled a little closer, but close enough for Arthur's sake. "I want to show something, well, two things. This is the first thing. Whatever you want, one action, you can do to me, but you must keep your left hand on my chest, in the exactly the same spot. You'll see why."

"Okay," Merlin looked bewildered, but still, did the simple, and leaned in to properly kiss Arthur. What he realised was the automatic change in the pulse, the pace picking up, almost of a throbbing type, and that Merlin's actions were clearly having an affect on Arthur, Arthur returning with just as much passion. A few minutes in, both broke off, so that they could breathe.

Arthur stepped a little closer to Merlin, and directed him one question. "Do you sincerely trust me?"

Merlin gave it some thought, and through everything that they had been through, Arthur had never told a lie, and always cared for Merlin, as he did for Arthur. Arthur was going to hold Merlin's life in his hands. "I do."

Arthur stood behind Merlin, and placed his hands on Merlin's hips, fingers slipping their way just under the hem of his t-shirt, creating small patterns on Merlin's hips and the surrounding skin. "Okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to prove to you something, and I do sincerely hope this works, for your own benefit. I need you to turn so that you're directly in front of the mirror, and I'm behind you. The mirror is for your eyes, and you are for mine Merlin."

Arthur began his explain of step-by-step encouragement, resting his head on Merlin's shoulder, nosing his cheek and planting soft kisses to the surrounding area. "You see, when you kissed me, and my heartbeat changed, you were giving me love. I want to give you love... I love you Merlin, and I only want you, no one else. Are you with me Merlin?"

Merlin eased himself into Arthur, starting to relax a little. "Yes."

"Good, and you see Merlin, when you kiss me, or feel me, or even when you're with me or I can see or think of you somehow, through dreaming or day-dreaming, it makes my heart pound. I see stars, and it causes me to do things, to unveil your sheer beauty, but it feels as if you don't trust me when I try to unlock you, that you're scared of me seeing something. I don't care what it is, it's what inside of you that counts, and regardless of what it is you're hiding from me, I still love you, and always will. Do you still trust me Merlin?"

"I do."

"That's good." Arthur slowly lifted Merlin's t-shirt up and over his head, arms just about responding, still tensed up, as Merlin bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood, and scrunching his eyes closed, so that he didn't have to look at his horrible-self in the mirror. What was underneath was indeed a load of scars, Arthur never knew where they had come from, but he could tell, some were new and just scabbing over, and some were old and fading. Indeed, it did dishearten Arthur to think that Merlin never found himself beautiful; it hurt, but hopefully, Arthur could find a solution to show Merlin that he was beautiful, and Arthur cares about him. Arthur returned his hands to Merlin's shoulders, stroking his arms. "Merlin, I need you to open your eyes. It's okay, I'm not laughing, everything is okay." Arthur found Merlin's hands, and placed both in each, and squeezed them, wrapping them around Merlin's waist, reassurring Merlin.

Merlin gently lifted one lid open, and noticed his disgusting self, and within no time shut the lid. But this was Arthur; the only person who had ever loved him in that way for what and who he was, and therefore he shouldn't be scared of himself, not if Arthur still took him in. Merlin gently opened his eyes, and glanced into the mirror. Arthur was pressed up against Merlin, slightly swaying the both, still holding Merlin's hands and a warm promising smile on his face. Arthur removed one hand, and scanned the few marks across his left arm with his forefinger, but would never ask on where the marks came from. Instead, all the marks that Arthur found, he placed delicate kisses to them, a way of healing Merlin.

Working himself around Merlin, Arthur started down the curve of Merlin's spine, and knew that not all of these marks were from self-harm, and understood that he had also been bullied in the past. He then travelled around to his hip, and up his chest, where his eyes met Merlin's, Merlin gasping between kisses. Arthur's eyes remained darkened, and Merlin's were going the same way, as Arthur continued, kneeling before Merlin. "You see Merlin, all of you is good. You are stunning, and even if you don't find you stunning, I do. You are sexy Merlin, and you are tempting, and sooo delicious." Arthur paused where he reached one of Merlin's nipples, and slowly stroked the bud with his tongue. Merlin threw his back back, moaning from the contact, almost pulling away after one touch. "Arrthur..."

"Do you still trust me Merlin?"

"Yes, but I don't see how I'm tempting, unlike you. What's so good about me?"

"Merlin. You have such pure, milky skin, which I want to lap up every inch of, and god, don't get me started on those cheekbones. I'm a sucker for them, and I'd kiss them anyday. I'd latch myself to them if I could." Arthur stood and slid his hands down Merlin's arms, feeling the muscle. "And then Merlin, we have muscle here, and here - " Arthur poked towards his chest "- and here," Arthur returned to being behind Merlin and sliding down, nosing his way down the curve of Merlin's spine towards his legs, letting his hands and mouth run over his arse, sending a jolt up Merlin's spine. "All this, and lots more, I love about you. What's there to not like?"

"I trust you Arthur. Am I really that good?"

"God yes!"

"But everyone, minus my odd few friends, all think I'm ugly. Like the ugly duckling."

"But that ugly duckling in time transformed into a beautiful swan, and then look who got all the attention. And if people think you're ugly, then they really have shit taste."

"So I'm the beautiful swan?"

Arthur returned to standing position, and lay his one over Merlin's stomach, the other on his hip. "Yes, you are so much Merlin, and just think, all those people who were mean, bullied and hurt you were just jealous that they didn't have your stunning looks, and now they're even more jealous because they can't lay their hands on your hot body. I can instead."

Merlin turned his head away from the mirror, and towards Arthur, Arthur connecting to gaze at Merlin. "I love you Arthur."

"Good." Merlin leaned in to kiss Arthur. Arthur could feel his own length hardening, and thought this might help Merlin further. Arthur took one of Merlin's hands, and guided him, using the mirror, to where Athur's boner was, using his hand to press against the tent-type fold across Arthur's jeans, Merlin using his initiative to pop open Arthur's jean button, and undo the zip to reach in and stroke a finger along the length, resulting in Arthur moaning with want. Merlin's pupils went full blown, his jaw going slack and couldn't help but beginning to stroke even further. Wanting release from the strain of clothing, Arthur removed his jeans and underwear in a few swift moves, leaving behind a birthday suit. "One more thing Merlin. I need you to stand up."

Merlin was now literally clinging onto Arthur, attention completely turned away from the mirror, as his knees were weak and gravity was motioning him to the floor. "I.. can't. Need you now!"

"One more instruction and then I promise. You call the shots tonight Merlin. Anything you like."

"Okay." Merlin held on to Arthur, pushing himself up so that Arthur could slip the boxer shorts off Merlin, revealing another naked body. Arthur directly noticed the length of Merlin, and immediately set his hand there, beginning to stroke and pump. With Merlin almost dropping like a pin, Arthur knew his plan had worked. He practically carried both over to Merlin's bed, throwing back the duvet, and Arthur settling atop of Merlin, friction increasing as their cocks brushed.

"Arth..ur.."

"Where?", was the one question that was needed.

"Right table, top drawer. Never know when it'll come in handy." Arthur shoved open the door, disregarding the fact that if the drawer had been rammed open any further, the draw would have seperated itself from the hinges, and drop to the floor, and scooped up the contents inside, closing the drawer half-way and returned to straddling Merlin. "Tell me Merlin, what do you want?"

"Everything."

"Well, in time you can. I don't think I could do everything tonight."

"Do what you do were doing earlier."

"Oh... you mean this." Arthur traced his forefinger down Merlin's chest, through the dark hair below the navel and straight to Merlin's length, using his right thumb to tease the head, wiping the pre-come, and brought the said thumb to his lips, tasting some of the contents. Merlin's head went with a blow to the pillows, eye-lids shutting up. "Nope Merlin. Please. I want you to watch."

"Ah, I'm trying... Arthur... stop the teasing and just do it!"

"So pushy aren't you Merlin... I know you want my filthy mouth around that gorgeous length of yours, me being able to taste you and to fuck right into me, that you've been longing for it for so long. You know what happens to pushy people don't you?"

"That's more like it." Arthur lowered himself so that he was mere inches off Merlin's prick, and breathed hot breath over, causing said prick to twitch. "God Arthur!" Arthur then stopped the teasing, allowing Merlin to get what he wants, and closed his lips around it, using his tongue to tear Merlin apart, Merlin trying to resist the urge to shut his eyes; although he was relaxed, he couldn't help the thought of fucking himself into Arthur's filthy mouth, so when Arthur pushed down on Merlin, taking him in deeper, Merlin met him half-way, causing Arthur to gag. None still, they continued, as Merlin wasn't far from coming, Merlin's nails scraping their way across Arthur's scalp, tuffs of Arthur's hair clenched around Merlin's curling fingers. "Arthur... I'm coming Arthur.."

"Jesus Merlin! So good!" Arthur hummed, before pulled away from Merlin, causing a wet pop, Merlin pouting as Arthur came back into eye contact with Merlin. "No! Arthur. Take me down with you."

"Are you sure?"

"God Arthur yes!" No need for reply, Arthur returned and finished Merlin off, Merlin wrapping his hand around Arthur's unattended member and pumping his prick, as Merlin came and Arthur swallowing down Merlin's release. With Merlin completely spent, Arthur came not long after across Merlin's chest and the sheets, flopping onto the side of the bed.

"Bloody hell Arthur! That was brilliant!" Arthur titled his head, stretching his neck so that he could lazily kiss Merlin, Merlin tasting himself through the combine of Arthur. "I think we need to clean up," Merlin muttered between snogging Arthur. "Okay," Arthur breathed enthusiastically, and hovered down Merlin to lap up his own come off Merlin. "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you." Settling against Merlin, connecting their lips back together, now having the taste of themselves on their lips, Merlin settled against Arthur, as he turned the lamp off, and pulled the duvet up over them. Half-asleep, as Arthur was stroking Merlin's hair to soothe him, Merlin murmured. "Arthur?"

"Hmm, Merlin?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"S'alright. Now get some rest love."

* * *

Both were asleep, Arthur playing the big spoon to Merlin, Merlin could hear tapping against an object, causing the young man to wake up. Merlin shifted out of Arthur's embrace, trying not to disturb his lover, and went to the window. The sky above was clear, so it weren't rain. It wouldn't be his mother either, as she had her own keys upon her, and wouldn't be back for another few days, and so he thought of other suggestions. With the tapping growing louder, and Arthur rousing from sleep, Merlin musely padded downstairs.

Making his way across the front room and into the kitchen, Merlin noticed his cat on the window ledge outside, tapping the window as to say 'let me in you bloody cow!'. Merlin grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall and opened the back door, allowing the fluffy nutter in. The lazy bugger. They had a cat-flap installed in the back door but still requested the door to be opened.

Locking the door, Merlin left his cat downstairs to please himself, returned the keys back to the hook, and prodded back upstairs to bed, well, to Arthur's strong, warm arms. Slipping beneath the duvet, Arthur felt the mattress dip, and used his senses to reach out to Merlin, cocooning him again. "Where'd you go?"

"Downstairs. Was the cat... Tell you in morning." Merlin settled once again beside Arthur, and drifted back off to sleep.


	17. Tree House

_Author's__ Note:__ Warning! More slash, and many truths are discovered in this chapter. Sorry if the writing doesn't meet standards. Thanks for all the reviews, hits, followers and favourites so far. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dawn was breaking in Ealdor, the sun just peaking over the horizon. A slit through the curtains could instantly tell you this, as well as Merlin's cat, as it padded it's lazy self up the stairs, through the gap of Merlin's bedroom door, and jumped straight on the bed; the cat probably was begging for food.

One thing Merlin was to learn that morning, was that Arthur was by no means a morning person. Merlin felt the extra weight on the mattress, and slightly nudged the lump with his one foot. The cat, named Colin, rose to his feet, stretched himself, and curled up again at the end of the bed. Merlin blinked the last few winks of sleep away, and noticed Colin curled up and purring. Using his elbows to gather himself in a sitting-position, Colin prodded it's way up the bed, and meowed at Merlin, rubbing it's face against Merlin's neck and jaw. Merlin glanced over at Arthur, who was still in a peaceful mode, completely infested with sleep. Two minutes away wouldn't hurt, so Merlin threw back his side of the duvet, and went to feed Colin, making two cups of tea at the same time.

Whilst Merlin was out of presence, Arthur noticed the warmth on the other side of the bed as he rolled inward, but no body. Remembering where he was, he called out to see if he wasn't dreaming. "Hmm Merlin?" No answer. "Merlin!"

A call came from the foot of the stairs. "Arthur, what's the matter?"

No dream then as it seemed, Arthur groaned into the pillow, Merlin having clear instincts on what the other wished for. "Come back to bed. Too early to get up!"

Merlin huffed a sigh of frustration, but ideally, Merlin had no intention of getting up just yet, and wouldn't mind settling back into the warmth of Arthur for just a little longer. "I'll be up in a minute!" Carrying the mugs, and placing one on the bedside table for Arthur, and one at parallel's end for himself, Merlin slipped back under the duvet, with Arthur searching for the body, and drawing him in once he hit contact. Merlin was too awake to drift back off, so he propped himself up on an elbow and began stroking the strands of Arthur's hair back where they'd flopped over his eyelids.

Merlin leant down to whisper in Arthur's ear, still brushing the strands away. "Went to feed the cat, and I've made you tea Arthur."

Arthur shifted a little, pushing closer into Merlin. "Thank you." Even if Arthur was awake, or half-awake at least, one can't just lay about all day doing nothing, so Merlin gingerly poked Arthur in the ribs, mouth still hovering near the ear. "Come on Arthur, time to wake up love."

Arthur clenched hold of the duvet, pulling it up further to block out the daylight, trying to drift back off. "Mmm no Merlin. Time to sleep. Sleep with me Merlin." If Arthur was to wake up one way, it would be through a direct approach. Merlin removed the duvet off himself, and went to the curtains. Merlin counted himself in, "1..2..3" and then tore the curtains apart, sun hitting the room, and Arthur wailing.

"Merlin! Stop it!" Merlin returned to the bed, kneeling on the mattress near Arthur, and both would wrestle each other, Merlin to get the quilt off Arthur, and for Arthur to stay under it. Eventually, Merlin gave up tugging and just tickled Arthur instead, Arthur soon letting go. With Arthur's insides aching from obscene giggling, Arthur blinked his eyelids open to find a wide-grinning Merlin above him, Merlin leaning down to trail kisses up Arthur's chest to terminate at his lips.

Arthur remembered the actions from the night before, and noticed he was still stark naked, and had slept all night next to Merlin, who was also bare. A crimson red blush creeped up Arthur at the thought of being so close together, and then noticed his and Merlin's sticky self. "I reak!"

"So do I!"

"We need a shower," Arthur stated.

Merlin formed a sly grin and tugged Arthur's wrist to jolt him out of bed, Arthur giving a plain expression in return. "You said shower, so let's go."

Merlin managed to get Arthur out of bed, but Arthur was twitching on his own feet, unsure of Merlin's statement. "You mean, together?"

"Why not?" Merlin then had the desire to quirk an eyebrow at Arthur, giving him that seductive wink straight afterwards, giving Arthur an endless list of thoughts of how a morning shower could easily go. Since Arthur showing him last night, Merlin felt much more comfortable about himself, and had the confidence within him. Arthur beamed, eyes darkening and giving Merlin a seductive look back, passing the trail of dirty thoughts along, and followed Merlin's path into the bathroom.

* * *

Arthur wouldn't return home until later that afternoon, having the least of a care on his families reaction of Arthur sneaking out late the night before. The remainder of the morning and early afternoon would be Arthur helping Merlin in the garden, followed by a good lunch, an introduction to Colin the cat, who took a liking for Arthur, and Merlin and Arthur snuggling on the sofa together watching a movie.

It was the most blissful thing Arthur ever had the chance to do. The one place, with the one person where Arthur could just be himself, and put all worries aside. Merlin often noticed a change in Arthur's behaviour, and problems could be easily be talked over. Knowing he had to return home at some point, Arthur would draw the day out to the best of his spontaneous planning.

Arriving around four that afternoon, Arthur slipped his key into the lock, hearing footsteps inside, knowing this might not turn out the greatest, and would have much explaining to do. Arthur pushed open the front door, and dusted his trainers off on the welcome mat, before kicking his feet out of them, and chucking them in the closest, trying to keep the area half-tidy so say the least.

Not caring who was where, Arthur continued straight through the kitchen and into the laundry room, where Arthur dunged the white's into the washing machine, and the remainder into the washing basket for the next load. Arthur zipped up his overnight bag, and threw it over his shoulder, returning back to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk and then make his way up to the room.

Vivian was on her way down the stairs, and hovered Arthur back in the direction he had just made, collecting a glass herself. Not looking at Arthur, she began her possessive paranoid talk. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business!"

"Yes it is Arthur! Don't you lie to me!"

"It's not your choice where I go. I'm a free man."

"You're also a man-whore!"

"That's enough Vivian!"

"So what have you and Merlin been up to this time then? Getting each other off is probably the answer." The more Vivian approached the topic, the more Arthur found it difficult to deny it. He just wanted to come out and everyone either support or walk away. Lies just led to more lies. Arthur couldn't find a care in the world of who found out now, with Vivian pressing the buttons just too many times. Vivian wasn't exactly expecting Arthur to admit it though.

"Yeah alright! I went to Merlin's and we shared."

"Shared what?"

"Everything. I had him begging for it, on his knees, pleading for me to rock his world."

"Oh my god!" Vivian made an expression as if she were to be sick, and darted out of the kitchen, completely forgetting about the glass. Arthur muttered 'bloody shit' under one's breath, forgetting that now he'd admitted it to Vivian, she could easily let on to Uther, and that meant deep water for both Merlin and Arthur.

* * *

It was then that Uther bolted down the stairs, Arthur trying to hide his face, knowing the music. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Arthur titled his face away from the window, quickly glancing at Uther, and then retreating it within seconds. "Out."

"I CAN CLEARLY SEE THAT!"

"If you're so interested, I went to Merlin's. It's one place where I can have some sanity, and gives me a break from you lot."

"I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ATTITUDE ARTHUR!..." Uther was then brought to a stop by Catrina, who glanced at Arthur. "Arthur, can I have a word with your father for a minute?"

"Of course." Arthur picked up his glass and a banana, bag still over the shoulder, and padded upstairs to his room, leaving the mature ones alone.

Catrina crossed the distance, pecking Uther and sitting Pendragon Senior down. "Uther, don't you think you're being a little harsh to Arthur?"

"Who are you to tell me how I raise my son?"

"Well, I'm your lover. I know he's not my son and that's fair enough, but he's a grown lad. He's gonna want some freedom from the house at least."

"I know. But I worry Catrina."

"All parents do."

"It's not like that..."

Catrina placed her palm above Uther's resting one. "Then what is it then? You can tell me."

"It's Arthur and Merlin. I sometimes think that Arthur and Merlin have too much of a strong bond, that they act a little too friendly. That they're something more."

"Well, Arthur wouldn't cheat for one, and Merlin and Arthur are just close friends. Arthur is lucky to have Merlin, otherwise think of how reckless he'd be now. Heck, before Merlin came along, Arthur would turn the other cheek on me, now he confides in me when he can't talk to anyone else."

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

_29th August_

(Phone ringing)

_"Hello? Arthur, what's happened?"_

"Merlin. I'm so sorry for not speaking so soon. I've just had my phone re-allocated."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I was grounded. After I came home the afternoon after spending that night with you, dad grounded me."

_"For spending the night with me?"_

"Yeah, well, for going out and not telling him."

"Well, what was his verdict of it?"

"He said that I should always tell him in advance. I can't help it them lot drive me up the wall."

"Don't worry about it. As long as I know you're okay."

"I'm fine, and for what I was in trouble with, it was well worth being able to spend the night with you. Listen, dad and I are fixing up the old treehouse at the bottom of the garden on Saturday. Wanna come over?"

_"Won't your dad be mad?"_

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean't now, that's if you're not busy or anything?"

_"No, I'm free. I'll be over in about twenty minutes."_

"Good, oh and wanna come over on Saturday as well?"

_"I can't build tree houses."_

"Still. Dad said to me earlier that if we help out, we get to sleep in the tree house on the night. Might as well use it before the cold weather rolls in."

_"Hmm..."_

"Don't worry, you'll be gladly rewarded."

_"I'll take that up as an offer then."_

"Goody! Anyway, better not run out of credit. See you in a bit honey."

_"Honey? Alright then sweety."_

* * *

With Arthur taking a quick shower, even if it were the middle of the day, it would be Morgana who answer Merlin's call. "Greetings Morgana."

"Nice to see you Merlin. Arthur's still in the shower so he'll be done in a bit." Morgana motioned Merlin to follow her into the front room, Merlin growing flustered at the thought of Arthur showering, entering his own bubble, as Morgana clicked him back into reality.

"Oi! Step out of it! Dad's still here so keep it low."

"Sorry."

Merlin slipped into thought on the sofa waiting for a pampered Arthur to join the scene, Arthur clobbering on through a good five minutes later with towel dry hair, a loose tee and jeans. Arthur shut the door to, and then joined Merlin on the sofa, leaning into warm, toned arms as they spent a good few minutes sharing a long-deserved hug, followed by endless amounts of kissing.

"I missed you," Arthur grinned in between kisses.

"As did I. Now don't get yourself in a frenzy next time."

"I'll try."

Morgana huffed, wishing Gwen was here to give her the same satisfaction, and then halted their heated moments. "I missed you too Merlin!"

"That's nice to know. How's you and Gwen?"

"We're good, and keeping it low unlike Arthur here, who just can't control himself."

"At least I know what I want."

"So do I. I want Merlin, if that's okay with you, to help me with this song I'm doing."

"What song?"

"Ugh, here she goes again. She knows the lyrics. It's a duet, but she can't get the piano part right. So she's asking you to be the pianist, and I play on guitar, covering the other half of the vocals."

Merlin glanced at both Pendragons, Morgana was literally pleading to help, and Arthur pleading to lay it off. "Yeah I'll join."

"_Mer_lin..." Arthur whined.

Morgana grinned at Arthur, who threw his hands up in the air, annoyed, but personally happy it if meant spending time with Merlin, and after being seperated for a while, one song was worth it. "Off you go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Merlin was sitting at the paino, a little tensed, as this belonged to Uther, and was in no place to come close to damaging it; he wouldn't be able to repay the costs. Morgana was perched on the edge of the piano seat, and Arthur was perched on the arm of the sofa, all quite close into contact.

"What's the song called then?"

"It's called Down by Jason Walker."

"Hmm, don' think I've heard of that one before. Know the artist though."

Nonetheless, Merlin soon picked up the melody of the song, stretching himself into position, Arthur tuning in his acoustic. "You play Arthur?"

"Yeah, not much though. Although I know this one off by heart, thanks to the little monster."

"Shut up Arthur."

Merlin counted the trio in, starting off the piece, where within the first notes in, he instantly recognised that this was a sad piece. It would be Arthur who would begin the lyrics, starting off with: _'__I don't know where I'm at. __I'm standing at the back, and I'm tired of waiting. __Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.'_

Morgana then joins in, making it a duo, _'I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing_  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._  
_Oh I am going down, down, down_  
_Can't find another way around_  
_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Oh it's coming down, down, down.'_

The song finished with Merlin rounding it off on the piano, Uther clapping at the end. "Well, it seems you've finally achieved that one then."

"Yeah, thanks to Merlin," Morgana beamed.

"I've heard quite about you Merlin on your talent in music. Many applauded your's and Arthur's performance back at camp. Unfortunately, I was unable to witness it myself."

"Well, you know..." Merlin flustered.

"I'd like to hear a solo from you."

"Of course." Morgana sat in a comfortable position, focusing on Merlin, as Uther plonked himself down on the other end. Merlin shot Uther a glance, asking in question. "Is this is the only Jason Walker song in here?"

"I don't know Merlin, it's Morgana's book."

"There's the majority of his compositions in there, he's a great artist you know."

"Yeah, I kinda get that. There's one that I love, it's sad, but it has so much meaning."

"What's it called?"

"Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye."

Morgana gave a grin, hinting that she knew the song herself, and must've attempted it herself. "It's in there."

Merlin found the correct page, as all waited for Merlin to kick off his first solo performance of many more to come. The piano opened up the song, as many always do, and then Merlin began to sing, Arthur purging on from crying, and yet Merlin hadn't even sung a note yet. Merlin would to have to perform an acoustic version of the song, due to no drums nearby, and Arthur filling in the remainder of the notes through his guitar. As Merlin began to play, he eyed Arthur, words no need to be spoken. Words of 'this one is for you Arthur.'

_'After the silence, after the last words._  
_Caught in the silence. Caught in between. _  
_After the madness. After the slow shock._  
_Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in._

_This is the bad before the worse._  
_This is the storm before the storm_  
_I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor. _  
_This is the bend before the break. _  
_This is the mercy not the grace. _  
_This is the proof and not the faith i try to find._  
_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.'  
_

That first half would just contain piano and vocals, Arthur being introduced into the song afterward. Merlin turned his to Arthur on the next verse, as if he were saying the words to Arthur.

_If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss._  
_If I never had you. I know that I...I still would have mourned you. _  
_I would have missed your smile._  
_If it wasn't so worth it, this wouldn't be..._  
_Oh this wouldn't be the bad before the worse and the storm before the storm._

_I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor._  
_This is the bend before the break._  
_This is the mercy not the grace._  
_This is the proof and not the faith I try to find. _  
_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye._

_I know this is gonna get better ohh._  
_I know this is gonna get better ohh._  
_I know._

_This is the bitter not the sweet._  
_This is the take and not the keep._  
_And I haven't even reached the bottom of this ocean floor._

_This is the bend before the break._  
_This is the mercy not the grace._  
_This is the proof and not the faith I try to find. _  
_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye. _  
_Yeah. There shouldn't be good in goodbye._

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.'_

Finishing off his performance, Uther and Morgana clapped Merlin, Arthur practically in tears. "You're really good Merlin. You know, you should sign up for the talent show."

"I am."

"Good. I'd look forward to watching you. You were good too Arthur."

"Thank you father."

"Do you perform Uther?"

"I used to back when I was younger. I was in a band, but we got nowhere, so it's just for recreational fun now. I perform for charities gala's sometimes."

"I'd like to hear you play sometime."

"Well, I'm afraid not today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend." Uther grabbed his briefcase, already dressed in a suit, and headed for the main door, leaving the teens on their own.

* * *

Merlin phoned Hunith later that evening to say that he'll be staying over at Arthur's that night, and would be back by midday the day after. Carrying up hot chocolate for the pair, Arthur knew that Uther would at Catrina's for the night, giving Arthur and Merlin the comfort of being alone. Setting them down on the bedside tables, Arthur pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on. Merlin glided out of the bathroom, to find Arthur preparing the bed for the night.

For a moment, Merlin ogled the sight of Arthur, no confidence lost so far. Treading across the bedroom, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, and kissed a trail up Arthur's spine, allowing his head to rest on Arthur's shoulder, Merlin slightly swaying the both. "You're a brilliant guitarist Arthur."

"You're a fabulous singer, and I mean it."

"I know you do."

Arthur spinned so that he was facing Merlin, and began to sing softly, placing one hand on Merlin's hip, and the other in Merlin's hand, swaying them slowly to the words. Merlin joined in singing, and that so they were performing a slow dance, Arthur adding the spark to it by pressing their bodies together, causing the friction of their both almost naked selves to rub against each other.

Arthur slid his hands to the back of Merlin, cradling his arse, rubbing small circles over the cheeks, before removing his underwear, pooling to Merlin's ankles, and Merlin simply stepping out of them. Merlin performed the same action to Arthur, but also backing Arthur into the bed, Arthur falling back into the mattress, Merlin singing the words. _'If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.'_ Not that Merlin would usually sing a Cher song, but it was the first thing that came to Merlin's noggin.

"You really know how to turn a man on," Arthur growled, pulling Merlin down by iconic black chain which always hung around his neck, seductively smirking under darkened eyes, to filthily kiss him.

"You... and your singing... and your sexy self... could take me apart any day," Arthur moaned as Merlin was doing palatable things to Arthur with his tongue.

"Kindly," was Merlin's reply, as Arthur began to writhe under him.

"Please Merlin. I need you in me."

"Okay okay! Calm down you aroused nutter! All in good time!"

"No time. Need it now! Want you so badly."

Merlin fumbled in the draw for the lube and box of condoms, grabbing whatever was in reach. Applying a generous amount, Merlin hesistated. He'd never done this before, and wasn't sure of whether Arthur had or not. Feeling a little embarrassed, Merlin uttered. "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I, so we're equal." Going on his instincts, Merlin slipped one finger near Arthur's hole, dancing his finger around the tight area, teasing the blond. "C'mon Merlin."

"Okay, keep your knickers on!"

"Can't if I'm about to be fucked."

Merlin slipped a finger in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, gently going in to save Arthur any discomfort. "Keep going."

Merlin then added a second in, slightly finger-fucking him, Arthur feeling the slight burn as his hole compressed Merlin's fingers. Merlin then added a third in, scissoring Arthur, working him open. "Merlin!"

Feeling that Arthur was ready, Merlin slipped his fingers out, and applying more lube to his aroused prick. Aligning their hips together, Merlin slowly hit Arthur's entrance, the tip invading it's way. "Jesus Arthur! So tight!"

"More Merlin!" Merlin went deeper, slowly pushing through until he was fully in, Arthur feeling the burn and allowing him to adjust to the new sensation. Merlin started off slow, trying to build up a rythym that worked for both, as Arthur threw his eyelids closed, melting beneath Merlin. Arthur's neglected member throbbed and twitched, Arthur wrapping his hand around and beginning to pump, as Merlin was pumping his way through Arthur. With the pace quickening, Merlin batted Arthur's hand away, dealing with both pricks, pumping the one, and slamming the other into his lover, watching Arthur come undone.

"So beautiful Merlin."

"God Arthur!"

"Faster Merlin." That's when Arthur could feel himself coming, Merlin hitting Arthur's prostate, "Right there Merlin. Faster and harder." Hitting on the same spot, a couple of more thrusts, and Arthur leaning up to taste whatever skin was available on Merlin, Arthur screaming out Merlin's name as ripples flowed through Arthur, Merlin continuing until Arthur was completely spent, Merlin coming soon after, repeatedly moaning out Arthur's name.

Body aching, Merlin detached the condom off himself, and chucked into the bin, flopping onto Arthur's side, completely weak, and knowing he would probably have a limp in the morning. As for Arthur, he knew he'd end up with a sore arse in the morning to say the least, that's when as they turned the lamp off and snuggled up together, Morgana banged on the wall.

"About flipping time! Do you mind shutting the hell up now!"

"If you're so hasty, go and have some sex of your own," Arthur roared back, as they all settled down.

* * *

_September_

Summer was nearing its end, well, for the students anyway. The climate on the otherhand was still fairly decent, sun baking the Pendragon's, Merlin and Gwen as they re-built the tree house. Uther and Arthur would be sawing the wood to the correct size, and Merlin, Morgana and Gwen would be nailing the planks together. Catrina was inside the kitchen preparing lunch, which would result in an afternoon swim later on, once the house was finally built.

As Merlin and Arthur were nailing the final planks together, creating a ladder, and Morgana and Gwen had switched to the task of the interior to the house, Uther grabbed his mug and whisked himself back into the kitchen. He sighed as he prepared himself a cup of tea, Catrina asking what was bothering him.

"I'm still convinced that Arthur isn't truthful to Vivian."

"Your going against your son?"

"I don't want to. It's the way he expresses himself when he's around Merlin. They constantly tease each other, give long glances toward one another, doesn't it seem a bit too friendly?"

"That's what friends do. You're worrying yourself too much."

Following a decent-sized lunch, the remainder of the afternoon would be spent in the pool. The Pendragon's had an outside pool, where when you sit at the entrance of the tree house, if you leap far enough, you'll end up in the pool.

Arthur used this as the perfect diving board, climbing up the ladder, and then threatening to bomb himself straight in. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen had also joined the blond for a swim, Catrina and Uther taking a relax on the sun loungers. Uther noticed Arthur up on the ladder, building up the energy to launch himself off. "Don't you dare Arthur!"

"Arthur! You're going to get us soaked!" Morgana and Gwen squealed.

"So what? You're already wet anyway."

"Arthur, I'm warning you, get down from there!"

"Okay then."

"Noo..." At Uther's request, Arthur jumped from the highest ledge of the ladder, and straight into the pool, not only getting Merlin and the girls soaked, but Uther and Catrina also.

"ARTHUR!" Arthur rose to the surface, spluttering water as he noticed a drenched Uther, and floated in the water, laughing with glee at the sight. "We shall speak about this later." Uther trodded inside the house, dripping wet from head to toe, as he turned and glared at the teens. "Everyone out of the pool."

Catrina followed Uther inside to sort him out, and Gwen and Morgana followed suit, climbing out of the pool and heading inside to change. Merlin was about to make his way out, but a hand gripped Merlin's foot, causing him to stay. The grip loosened when everyone was inside, and Arthur rose to face Merlin. "Arthur, we need to get out."

Arthur raised a hand, and glided it up the one side of Merlin's chest, leaving it to rest of his shoulder. "I know, but not just yet." The tension around them was growing thicker as Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, and pushed his way through the water to the one edge, where from downstairs, this part of the pool could not be seen due to the branches, so none needed to worry.

Merlin was backed to the edge of the pool, Arthur returning his hand on Merlin's chest, ghosting, as the windows were open. "Not much longer and the tree house is ours."

"So?"

"We can do lots of things Merlin, things which can only be done when we're alone."

"Oh I see."

Arthur leaned into Merlin, kissing any part of skin that he could lay his hands on, soft and slow. Arthur trailed a hand below the surface and down Merlin to where his length lay, pressing his hand and rubbing slowly. "Arthur, we can't do it here!"

"No, but we could start it off."

"The tree house is just above, so we can easily finish it up there."

"You and your dirty mind."

"Yes but my dirty self is used only for you." This led to some more kissing, and Merlin climbing out to begin climbing, Arthur following. What neither knew was Morgana and Gwen had already claimed the house, as Merlin went to peek his head inside through the small hole, only to retreat straight back out. "Merlin! Go inside! You aren't backing out of this now!"

"Oh yeah we are."

"Not we're not, we're going in there and we're gonna have the time of our lives. It's gonna be hot and sweet."

"I don't if hot and sweet are the correct words to use Arthur."

"Merlin? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, other than your sister has claimed our territory."

Arthur pulled a face and shoved Merlin to the side, Merlin clinging on for dear life, as Arthur poked his head through the hole himself, noticing the same picture. "Oi! Morgana! We agreed!"

Morgana froze and leant up, Gwen arching her head to the other side. "Arthur! Have you ever known never to walk or climb in at times like these?"

"We agreed that I get first night."

"I know why, but we got here first."

"And since when did Gwen say she's staying over?"

"The minute I said she could. Sorry boys! Better luck next time."

"And where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Your room of course, or the grass."

"Ugh!" Morgana crawled to the entrance and shoved both lads out, closing up the entrance for the night. Both took a leap and dived back into the pool, swimming to the edge. Grabbing the door handle, Arthur tried to open the back door, only to find it locked. Arthur kicked the door in fury. "Bloody shit! We're locked out! Come on, let's try the front."

"Shut up a minute." Merlin whispered foreign words of Arthur's knowledge, and the door unlocking itself, opening up for Merlin and Arthur to enter. "What the hell was that?"

"My magic. You always said 'show us your magic Merlin', and now I've shown you."

"You can unlock doors with magic?"

Merlin hit a smirk at Arthur, turning his head as he entered first "I can do all sorts of things."

Well, a few years ago, Merlin could do all sorts of things. Since his magic had begin to weaken, Merlin only used it in small quanities, and tried to avoid using it at all costs. If his powers diluted till there was no magic left in him, it could, in serious cases, kill him.

* * *

Both clambered up the stairs and into Arthur's room, getting themselves prepared for bed. With Arthur closing the bedroom door, he tiptoed over to Merlin, and whispered, as the walls were thin. "We're gonna have to be quiet."

"Then let's not do it tonight then. We don't want another climax of an argument."

"No, you're right. Me sneaking off when I found out the news of marrying Vivian was bad enough. We'll keep it calm tonight."

Even if there was to be no sex that night, both still slept together fully undressed. It was part of the way through the night, and Merlin and Arthur were underneath the duvet, soft and slow kisses being shared between them, hands re-discovering each other's body, even if they knew every inch of each other by now. The magic that Merlin had used was still tingling within him, and Uther bolted up from the bed into a sitting position, panting; a cold sweat building up. The loud gasp coming from Uther woke Catrina up, her hands on Uther, trying to soothe him.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Uther's sensitive side soon turned cold and grim, anger bursting out from him. "Magic!"

"What? Uther, it's probably a bad dream."

"No. It's magic. I can sense it, and I have an idea on who it is."

Uther climbed out of his bed, opened the door and darted to Morgana's room, having the sense that Morgana had discovered her powers, and that she was using magic, something that he hadn't quite planned out in her life, and maybe this was a turn of event. Slamming the door open, almost so that the door came off it's hinges, he flickered the light on. What he found was that the room was lifeless. All of Morgana's belongings were still here, the curtains were still open, and duvet contained no creases. With her disapperance, Uther searched Arthur's room to see if she'd somehow wandered in there. Reaching Arthur's door, his mind buzzed, as it so seemed, where he'd be sure he could hear mumbling and panting, making the situation the more curious.

Even if Morgana had a new lover, what would she be doing in Arthur's room? Curious, Uther slipped open the door, where all the lights were off. He first heard the one voice, which were of a male's, quite familiar to be fair, just much more huskier, and then another, which was Arthur's. Uther turned even more cold, trying to stay on two feet, shocked, but knowing that Arthur had not only betrayed the Pendragon family, but also had cheated on Vivian. The one person he could trust goes and backstabs him. Uther reached out and flicked the light switch on. The two bodies underneath the bed froze, Arthur whispering in Merlin's ear "Shit, bloody stay still!'

Uther, not wanting to see the sight underneath, gripped hold of the duvet and slightly pulled it back, only to reveal the heads. Tearing the duvet away, Merlin and Arthur squinted their eye-lids shut, knowing that it wasn't going to make any difference.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" What Uther found was a certain Arthur Pendragon plastered atop of Merlin, both of their ruffled, and both coated in sweat, one of Arthur's arms in Merlin's hair, and another firmly pressed to Merlin's chest. Both, from what Uther could tell, were at least half-naked, if not fully. Merlin's arms were wrapped around Arthur, and both sets of lips were red, wet and swollen.

To make sure, Uther rounded the bed, and noticed both sets of clothes pooled on the floor, underwear included, as well as Arthur's feet and ankles poking out at the bottom, Merlin's curled around Arthur's. Uther backed away from the bed towards the door in horror. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Slowing easing himself downstairs, through the kitchen to help himself to a glass of water, and fetching the keys to the back door so that he could get some air, Uther dined at the picnic table outside. Merlin's and Arthur's gasps were not the only ones he could hear though, and the whole outcome was beginning to haunt him. He was sure he could hear more gasps from the treehouse, where Arthur was supposed to sleeping that night, he'd made a deal with Morgana... "Oh my goodness no!" Uther muttered to himself, as he dropped the glass onto the table, and worked his way towards the tree.

Steadily climbing the ledges to reach the top, Uther knocked against the wood, just to test things out. The pants became silent, and some shuffling could be heard. "MORGANA PENDRAGON! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Morgana unlocked the latch, and opened up the entrance. Before Morgana could ease herself down, Uther poked his head through, a torch shone inside. Morgana was kneeling with a blanket wrapped around her, Uther knowing she was hiding something. "Don't," Morgana pleaded, knowing she was going to be in a lot of trouble, possibly kicked out of the house.

Disregarding that, Uther still searched the remainder of the hut with the torch, a figure in the corner, hiding oneself with another blanket. Uther crawled into the house, gripping onto the blanket that the figure was hiding themselves with. Uther took notice of the figure through their fingers. The figure had darkened skin, so possibly the figure was mixed-race or black. The fingernails were well-kept, so unlikely a male it were to be, which Uther feared for the worst. "Let go, you know the game is over."

Gradually, the grip on the blanket eased, and Uther tugged down the blanket to find Gwen cowering in the corner, slightly sobbing. Uther was gobsmacked. Two in one night, finding out that his children were in the same boat. Uther backed away from the girls, glaring at Morgana "God will punish you all." Not realising his tracks, Uther misguided the entrance, and fell from the tree house, Morgana screaming 'DAD!", as Uther dropped to the Earth.


	18. The Pendragon's Big Plan: Part One

"DAD!"

Uther lay beneath the tree house, sinking beneath the surface in the pool, a spool of blood floating at the surface. Uther must have had a hard blow to some part of the body, presumably the head, as he was sent tumbling down. Morgana grabbed her nightie and chucked it on, as she weren't going out there indecent. Morgana slipped through the entrance and climbed down a few ledges - taking extra care due to her trembling self - so that she could dive in the pool and save her dad.

"Gwen. Go and fetch the others and bring them downstairs, and get someone to phone for an ambulance!"

Morgana dived into the pool from the third ledge down, forcing her way below the surface to come into contact with the lifeless body. Gwen pulled her cami top and shorts on, and climbed out of the tree house, making her way down the ledges, and crossed the garden and into the house.

Catrina was already downstairs, making her way to the kitchen. "I heard a scream and Morgana shouting 'Dad', what happened?"

"It's Uther; he's fallen from the treehouse, and his body is lifeless in the pool. I need you to phone for an ambulance whilst I get the lads up."

Catrina began to tear up, as any lover would, but was going to fight to stay strong. "Where's Morgana?"

"Saving him. I'll explain later. Now hurry!" Gwen pounded up the stairs as Catrina grabbed the first phone in sight and dialed 999. Reaching Arthur's door, Gwen fisted her hand and banged on it. "Arthur! Merlin! You need to come now!"

Arthur was the one to respond. "Why? What's he done to Morgana? I'll kill the bloody git!"

"I don't think you have to. He might already be dead. Uther's fell from the tree house and went straight into the pool. He's already lost quite a bit of blood." Merlin then opened the door, Arthur behind him, and they pushed their way past Gwen and bolted down the stairs, not caring the least if they were half-naked. Joining up with Catrina, the four sprinted their way to the pool.

Arthur noticed as they departed the house that she was struggling, carrying both her's and Uther's weight to the edge, and Arthur dived in to help. Catrina heard the sirens and opened up the front gate to allow the paramedics through, the team bringing a gurney with them. Lifting Uther up, they carted him into the ambulance, Catrina going with them, leaving the teens alone.

* * *

The four returned from the garden into the front room, Arthur making tea for the four. Merlin wrapped his blanket from upstairs around Morgana, and treated her for shock. Bringing the cups of tea on a tray, Arthur settled the tray onto the coffee table, and each took one, Arthur giving Morgana's to her in her special mug. "Morgana, what happened?" Arthur, cooed to Morgana.

Morgana stumbld over her words, tea almost sploshing out of the mug. "Dad... he... found out, about us."

Morgana lost for words, Gwen, who was a little more emotionally stable and not suffering from shock, continued on, reciting the story, as Arthur placed a hand over her mug to steady it. "Uther came up the ladder; of course we never heard him, as we were, you know... Anyway, he banged on the wood, and of course both of us froze. He demanded for us to open up, and Morgana covered herself up, me hiding into a corner, placing my blanket over me to protect myself. He already seemed in an angry state, and of course Morgana opened up. Uther slipped into the house, shining a torch on Morgana. He took note that she was undressed, and noticed the heaps of clothing across the tree house floor, and was curious to know who was under the blanket. Gripping it, we had a tug of war, before I gave in, and then he caught my face under the cloth."

"He backed away, absolutely lifeless, but was raging. You could from the torch light that he was resembling the best impession of a ghost. He misguided his footsteps, and fell out of the tree house. The next clip we got of him, he's in the pool, cold and barren, and with blood spooling from him."

Arthur shed a few tears, and Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur to sink in, giving him comfort, as Arthur sobbed. "It's our fault," the blond mumbled from Merlin's chest.

Morgana peered up at the older Pendragon. "What do you mean?"

In order to make the statement as clear as possible, Arthur shifted so that he was still pressed against Merlin, but audiable for the group to hear him properly. "He found us as well, before you. I heard dad searching the landing for goodness knows what, but we were too busy to concentrate, Merlin and I being underneath the duvet, doing... things to each other." Morgana made a noise at the last comment, using her fingers to block her ears. After Arthur shut up, she continued listening. "Okay, thank you Morgana for your input. Anyway, he heard Merlin moaning, and then myself, and that's probably what blew him. I'm guessing dad thought it was you and Merlin under the covers whilst I was in the tree house."

"Eugh! No offence Merlin," Morgana made a sound towards her father's thoughts, eyeing at Merlin.

"None taken."

Arthur continued. "He clicked open the door and flicked the switch on. We froze, and then we could sense the closeness of dad. The cover was then removed, and he just stared at us, both of us looking rather embarrassed. Dad then rounded the bed, noticed our clothes on the floor, and then backed away in horror, throwing open the door and heaving his dead weight out."

"So he knows about all of us. That he's raising two bisexual children?"

"It seems so yes. But maybe the knock to whatever has caused some memory loss?"

* * *

Wrong they were. Uther awoke in hospital two days later, suffering from a broken leg, a smashed ankle, a broken arm and bruising all down the one side of his body from where he landed. He'd served stiches to the forehead from scraping it across the concrete floor, before landing in the pool. Due to the amount of blood lost, a blood transfusion had taken place.

With Catrina treating him at home, and having a good two weeks off work to start making a recovery, Uther was admitted out of hospital the following Tuesday. This didn't stop his ranting, nor working from home.

Arthur woke up to a drizzly start, moaning into the pillows whilst stretching his limbs, where there was a knock at his door. "Enter," the sleepyhead commanded.

Catrina leaned her head around the door, and spoke sharply. "Your father would like to have a few words with you. He's in the study at the moment, concentrating on scout-related work."

Arthur stretched some more and rose from the mattress, chucking his slippers on and making his way across the landing to the study, where he tapped the door. "Enter," was the only command.

Closing the door softly behind him, Arthur took the other remaining seat, waiting for Uther to strike. Silence was held between them for a few minutes, Arthur starting off.

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically, better than early Sunday, emotionally, still in rage. I've decided to move the wedding forward."

Arthur's morning switched-off head buzzed into motion, the blond much confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. How dare you cheat on your wife-to-be! What do you have as an excuse this time Arthur?"

"Why you think I've backed out of your plan?"

"Now, I think you've been enchanted for some reason. It's let you enter Merlin's world. I think Merlin is a sorcerer of some kind. I want him to stay away from you from now on. I think one of my team can access an antidote for enchantments somewhere."

"I'm not enchanted father!"

"Rubbish! I brought you up so that you can marry a pretty young woman, not to be some magnet to a man. A man for goodness sake! That's the ultimate sin one can make!"

"Sin or sin, like I give a crap about religion! Maybe you've made a mistake somewhere. I love Merlin, and I loved him before Vivian came on the scene."

"Ridiculous! He's put a spell on you. And I won't have sorcerers in my family! No, you'll be leaving the scouts in a month time, so the bond will be broken. I'm refusing you to make contact with him. You're going to transfer in college, where you'll be educated in a special home in Mercia until you're stable enough to return to Camelot, and you'll be seeing a councillor whilst you're there to sort your rotten brain out, and put you on the right track. You're marriage to Vivian will be just before Christmas."

"But - but that's three months time!"

"Yeah, so you better sharpen up!"

"You can't stop me seeing my friends, and you cannot make me break up with my boyfriend!"

"I can until I know for certain that you're cured."

"You can't cure a man who loves someone! It's human nature and people just have to accept it - like it or lump it."

"Hogwash Arthur! You're marrying Vivian, so you'll have to break up with him!"

"You hurt him in any way and I'll kill you."

The room remained silent for a few moments, Catrina and Morgana eavesdropping on the other side of the wood.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Church, to shut you up!"

"Fine, but Morgana and Catrina can come with you, and then you can both wash yourself of disgrace. Vivian and her father will be over later today so you better be here tonight!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he pulled the door to, and went to shower.

* * *

Merlin was called into work at the coffee shop for the next week, as one of the regulars was on holiday. The arrangement for Arthur and Morgana, of course, wasn't to attend church, but for Catrina to drive them up to the shop, where they'd be meeting Gaius and Merlin to discuss Aithusa and Excalibur, but would stay with them to keep the plan under control. The bell rung above the door, casting Merlin's attention, as he was clearing the coffee station.

"How may I help you?"

"Three coffee's Merlin, and two cupcakes please."

"Cupcake Catrina?"

"No thank you Arthur, a coffee will do me fine thanks."

"Coming up, what colour icing would you and Morgana prefer, may I ask?"

"I'll have blue and Morgana?"

"Green please."

Merlin rung up the order, writing the details onto a small notepad due to his ridiculous memory. "If you'd like to take a seat, I'll bring them over shortly."

All of the cakes in Merlin's shop were handmade, usually by Merlin himself. Setting up the coffee machine to prepare the drinks, Merlin collected two cupcakes from the rack that were cooling down, and went into the back. A few minutes later, he re-appeared, sugary icing resting atop the cakes, one in baby-blue, and the other coated in mint green. The cakes sat on a handmade designed plate, and he placed them onto a tray. The cakes would be joined a few minutes later with three mugs, a sugar pot and a small jug of milk, with spoons and napkins. Merlin brought the tray over to the table, where they decided to take a booth at the back, and relaxed into the cool leather surface.

"Here you go," Merlin placed the tray onto the square table, and continued serving customers, who usually asked for 'to-go' orders. Gaius eased his way into the shop about twenty minutes later, shuffling across the wooden flooring, using his walking stick to support his aching joints. "The usual Gaius?"

"Please Merlin."

"Thank you for helping with this. It's on the house."

"No my boy, I couldn't let you do that, and your welcome. I'm glad to help out. If it means getting my revenge on Uther Pendragon after all these years, then it's worth it," Gaius couldn't help but present Merlin with a small, sly smile.

"The Pendragon's are at the back. I'll bring your order over shortly."

This was one of many advantages for installing a bell near the door, so that you could take a small break or quickly chat with a few customers. When you heard the bell go, either a customer had arrived or one's were leaving. Merlin joined the party a few minutes later, bringing Gaius his usual cup of tea.

"Mmm, Merlin, these are gorgeous. Who made them?" Morgana hummed between taking bites of her cupcake.

"I did. I usually make all the delicacies here."

"I told you he was brilliant," Arthur swooped over and kissed Merlin's cheek, Merlin beaming and now having a cheek sugary coated combined of cupcake icing and Arthur. Arthur then turned his attention to Gaius. "So, have you found anything yet?"

"Yes, Aithusa and Excalibur, like I suspected, are of magic. They are made under your father's company, who are using magic on their products. How, I'm unaware of. I left before I could find out."

"What do you mean?" Catrina commented.

"Sorry, but I don't think I've met you before."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Catrina Tregor. I'm their step-mum to-be. Arthur and Morgana have gotten themselves, according to Uther's words, under a lot of trouble, and I have to be with them wherever they go."

"I see, well, as long as you don't blurt anything to Uther then you may hear the plan."

"I tried to keep their sexuality a secret, and never told him that, so I'm not going to tell him of this."

"Well, I can trust you then to help."

Gaius noticed Morgana's pendant, and his eyes bulged, as he noticed the same around Merlin's neck. "Morgana, can I take a look at your pendant?"

"Dad says I can't take it off."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, then do tell me, how long have you had it?"

Morgana was about to ask why, but since as Gaius seemed to know much more about her father than she did, as well as magic, then she better button it and answer all questions put to her. "Well, I got it on my thirteenth birthday, and I'm eighteen next month, so, five years or so."

"And how about you Merlin?"

"Same as Morgana. I got mine on my thirteenth, I was never sure who from. It was a random present, but I liked the chain, and I've never taken it off. The clasp became too tight for me to take it off, so it's stayed."

"Do you know anyone else with the chain?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well, we need to sort things out. First of all, since as you're all back in college within the next two weeks, it's going to be difficult, but since Uther is off for a for a good while, this gives us a brilliant chance. The sooner we get it done, the better."

Morgana was still curious, and asked. "And what's your plan exactly?"

"Arthur, when you showed Excalibur back at camp to everyone, do you remember who felt the magic?"

"Yes."

"Good, make the phonecalls to whoever you can and tell them to meet us here. Once they've all arrived, Merlin, if you shut the shop up, we'll all head to mine. I need to conduct an experiment."

* * *

Arthur made the phonecalls, and within twenty minutes, the shop was practically full. The final customers had left, and Merlin flicked the sign on the door over from 'We're open' to 'Sorry, we're closed.' Gaius eased himself onto the table, making himself leader of the team, as everyone from the scout community, as others said they'll help, to fight off Uther.

"Afternoon everyone. I've brought you all here because I think Uther is committing a crime here against all magic users."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I used to work with Uther. Back in the good old late 80s. Uther had not long been made head of Pendragon Inc., taking over from his father, who had recently died. There was a vote on whether the use of sorcery should be used in making their products. I was one of the people who voted against it, because I practised sorcery myself, and I wouldn't turn on my own people. So, all those who voted against him were fired, and only hired one's in favour. I can't be certain, but from what I've noticed here, all one's who are sorcerers here are wearing a chain. I just want to make sure. If you're a sorcerer then please stand so I can check."

All sorcerers stood, as Gaius glanced across the room at each one of them, and indeed his prediction was correct, everyone was wearing the same chain. "Okay, you may all sit down now. You've all got the same chain on."

"So, what's the plan?" Mordred questioned, who had not long finished school and was the last to arrive.

"Well, I need someone to phone Uther for a catalogue, the most recent one would be preferable. I need them to collect it from either him or the company's base. Lancelot, since you're no sorcerer, I'm putting you in charge of that." Lancelot gave a firm nod.

"Then I need you Catrina to take Uther out of the house on a date of some sort. Whilst he's on the date, I need Arthur and Gwaine to return to your house, and search the house for any documents relating to Uther's work or sorcery of any kind." All three accepted their quest.

"Percival and Leon, I'm putting you in charge of getting into the base. I need you to pretend you're inspectors and check the area. As for all the sorcerers, I need you at the house. We'll continue on from there, but those are the first steps I need to take."

* * *

Vivian and her father arrived that afternoon, enjoying afternoon tea with crumpets in the conservatory with Uther. Vivian began to ask questions. "So, where is Arthur?"

"He's at church this very moment with Morgana and Catrina. He's gone, I presume, to ask God for forgiveness over the crime he's committed."

"Has he killed someone?"

"No, it's worse. He's in love with another man."

Vivian and her father Rupert, both spluttered over their tea, spots dampening on Vivian's lemon summer dress and Rupert's opal shirt. "That foul creature! I will not let my daughter marry such a hideous beast."

"He's seeking help to replenish himself and become pure again."

"One can not become pure once the crime has been committed. His purity has left his soul."

"He disgusts me!"

Catrina arrived back at the house, finding the three in the conservatory. Rupert was wearing a lovely sheeth of pale skin as he heard the growing news of both Arthur's and Morgana's sexuality, wanting to rid himself of the putrid atmosphere. Uther glared at Catrina, who stood alone.

"Where are the other two?"

"They're still at the church with the minister."

"Good, at least they are in the hands of God, and therefore safe. I suppose this means only Morgause will be going to heaven now," Rupert added.

"I'm afraid so. Why oh why must Arthur be my only son! I was so relying on him."

"I thought, save us this dreary world, we could go out for some lunch. I haven't yet had the pleasure of properly meeting Mr. Essington, and with Morgana and Arthur safe, we could enjoy the fresh air. We can easily pick them up later on tonight."

"Sounds a good plan. Now come along." Catrina helped Uther into the wheelchair and wheeled him to her car, as the Essington's climbed in the back, and Catrina taking the driver's seat. Catrina left the house keys with Arthur, who could enter with Gwaine once they had left.

* * *

Rounding the corner from the street, Arthur and Gwaine were hiding behind a bush, when an old lady opened the window. "Will you boys get out my garden or I'll phone the police for being a nuissance."

"Sorry Mrs Wedgwood."

"I should think so! Now move along!"

Gwaine and Arthur left the garden, and went to the house, searching for material. Arthur flipped his phone out of his jeans pocket, and noticed the message from Catrina. 'The Fort is all yours, you've got about an hour at most. Make it useful.'

Meanwhile, Leon and Percival had found out their old suits from their high-school prom. A little short in length, they dressed and made the look, Leon driving them up to Pendragon Inc. Leon kept his phone on, as they entered through the glass doors to the reception, where a woman was typing on her computer. "Can I help you."

Both showed their fake I.D. cards, a replica of Leon's father's card, where he actually worked as an inspector, but for restaurants. The receptionist, who must have been a slacker at school, accepted their inquiry, and led them through the doors, their empty briefcases clinking behind them.

Lancelot had managed to collect a copy of the newest Pendragon Inc. catalogue from Arthur's house, Lancelot following Arthur and Gwaine to his house, and fished it in his bag, using the fields as a short cut to Gaius' house. All the others were in the house, where Gaius had phoned Nimueh to pay a visit. Nimueh, at one stage, was Uther's personal secretary, and was a young sorceress. Over the years, she was crippled to practically nothing, and was on the verge of death, having only very little power left, death coming to her at such a young age, being only 41.

Gaius investigated everyone with the pendant, Nimueh included, and knew from this, it was related to magic. Lancelot proved this further when he arrived with the catalogue, Gaius leaving to collect an old edition from the late 80s from a box entitled 'old work documents', and placed both onto an empty table. Flicking through the one, this being the oldest, he found the foils, Excalibur being widely known as 'The Arthurian Classic', and Aithusa being widely known as 'The Enchanted Emerald.'

"I thought I recognised it. I managed to sneak this copy away with me when I left the company. These are both made of magic, of course, they don't tell you that. I've identified the source of magic used in Excalibur, that is of Nimueh's. The power is that strong when she made contact with it, she practically fainted."

Merlin, enhanced in finding out every piece of information, asked "Well, what has Excalibur got to do with Arthur? He's no sorcerer."

"No, but Ygraine was going through problems with delivering Arthur at birth, so she used magic for Arthur to be born. Arthur is born of magic."

"So what about Morgause and Morgana then?"

"They are both born sorceresses."

"From what I've worked out, Merlin is the most powerful of the group. I think I know what this pendant is for, but I need evidence to prove my theory. There is no pendant in the catalogue, so this is only for a particular type of group."

Just then, Arthur burst through the door with Gwaine, who were both panting, arriving in time before Uther returned home. "We found these." Arthur handed the documents to Gaius, who was able to read the foreign language. "It looked like statistics to me, but I recognised the logo, and it contained a picture of the pendant. The other document was in English, but was written in UV ink. I used the UV light in the study to read the letter, where I transcribed the document."

"Good work boys!"

With Merlin's help, they found that the pendant was used for young sorcerers. The pendant, once worn at thirteen, would begin to drain the powers slowly from the vessel. Eventually, in time, this would kill them, but the vessel being able to live to around 50, depending on the strength of their power. The weaker sorcerer's dying at forty-ish, and the stronger ones lasting until around seventy. Merlin, having power much stronger than regulars, could last until eighty.

"Hold on, Nimueh, you're 41. How come you've got a pendant? You wouldn't have been the personal assistant to Uther Pendragon at thirteen," Merlin questioned.

"No, you're right on that, but I recieved the pendant not long before I was fired because of my magic. I've of been very young at the time, so being young, Uther could drain out quite a lot of magic from me over the years."

"We need to cut a pendant off, and since you, Merlin, are the strongest sorcerer, we need you to be the one."

"Is there a possibility that Merlin could die?" Arthur asked.

"If left unaided too long, then yes, which means we need to act fast. I need to find an antidote to restore the magic back into Merlin, followed by each of you. The magic drained from sorcerers, powers the engines to create the products, magic wielded within them. Non-sorcerers wouldn't know this, but because Uther has been exposed so much to raw magic, he can sense it out."

"What needs to be done?"

"I need to stay with Merlin, and all of you need to make your way over to Pendragon Inc., locate the power source and turn it off. I need to find a way to heal Merlin."

"Morgana, Edwin, can you help me? Arthur, you lead the rest of them. You know where the works are."

"Of course Gaius." Leon took the time then to phone Arthur.

"Hello"

_"Everyone's gone home to that we can do an investigation, minus one of the crew. We're trying to locate the power source, as it supposedly runs overnight as well."_

"A team of us are on the way."

_"When do you think you'll be here?"_

"10 minutes or so at the least."

_"Okay, we'll continue searching. We'll let you know if we find anything."_

Arthur ended the call, and looked around the one room that they were crowded into. "Right, Morgana, Edwin, you stay here. The rest of you with me."

"Wait!"

"What is it Mordred?"

"What if we locate the power source, and it is switched off and destroyed, and then all of us sorcerers end up dying?"

"I have this small remedy, hold on." Gaius goes to his cabinet of medicines, drawing out a few bottles. This will temporarily freeze your magic, so when the source is shut down, you won't die. I only have a small amount, so one swig each."

"Any side effects?" Freya inquired.

"The taste for one and you might feel a little queasy. The remedy will only last for two hours at most, so I need you to find it, shut it down, destroy it and get back to mine within two hours."

"Like that's going to be easy."

"I know, so you better get a move on."

The remedy was passed around, and Merlin prepared himself by laying down on the bed, hoping all would work out.

* * *

Before Arthur left, he joined Merlin, as Merlin sank into the mattress.

"Arthur, I'm scared," Merlin fought a quiver.

Arthur took Merlin's hands into his own, kissing each of Merlin's knuckles. "I know, but I'm going to shut that thing off, and Gaius is going to make you better. I won't let you die."

"But what if I die?"

"You die as a hero to all sorcerers on this planet, and I shall die with you."

"You'd take your own life?"

Arthur was now also sobbing with Merlin, Arthur's tears streaming down his face, and dropping onto Merlin. "Merlin, I love you more than anything. I don't care about my prestiguious name, or my wealth, or anything like that. All I care about is helping others, and having you by my side till the day I die."

"I love you Arthur."

"I'm going to save you Merlin. And if you end up falling asleep, I'll be here when you awake. I promise you that. I will come back and I love you Merlin."

"I know, now go."

Arthur leaned down to pass on a long, slow kiss to Merlin, as if this was the last kiss they'd ever recieve from each other, and then Arthur departed the bed, and went to Gaius.

Arthur tried to man up, giving Gaius a sincere look. "Keep him alive for me."

"I'll do my best, Arthur."

"Thank you."

Gaius embraced Arthur, whispering "Now come on lad, you need to do this for Merlin. Keep that in mind and you'll stay motivated." Arthur then left, on the hunt to close Pendragon Inc's doors.


	19. The Pendragon's Big Plan: Part Two

Arthur and his minions left Gaius' house to make their way over to Pendragon Inc in Camelot, whilst Merlin was left on the bed, weary of the effects that were going to happen. Merlin was joined by Gaius, Morgana and Edwin in the house, who were in charge of keeping Merlin alive.

"Hang in there Merlin!" Gaius gave a sharp call to Merlin, who was helpless, plopped onto the bed and unable to attend to anything. "Children, fetch all my physician books. They're upstairs on the middle shelf of the bookcase in my study. I'll collect my apparatus."

Gaius would enter the kitchen for all his equipment, where Morgana and Edwin heaved four books at a time down the stairs and onto the dining table. Setting up the equipment, Morgana's phone would hold as the connection line between Arthur and them. Collecting his glasses, the three sat down at the dining table, trying to find a cure to regain magic.

* * *

On the other side of town, Arthur and his minions had arrived at Pendragon Inc. Percival came out to meet up with the large group, whilst Leon was still searching. "Found anything?"

"Nothing of the sort Arthur."

"Right, well we don't have long. We need to find this thing and blow it up somehow. Magic will probably be the way forward for that." Arthur found a large rock and climbed on it, everyone turning to their leader, as the sunset was beginning to draw in. "Right, I need two teams." Counting up the group, nine could go each side, giving plenty to search every inch of the building. "Split yourselves into two teams of nine. C'mon, we haven't got all day!"

Percival edged himself into the one team, been given orders from Arthur. Arthur darted his eyes onto Percival, who through searching the building with Leon, would have a good idea of his way around there by now. "Percival, you will lead your team back to Leon. You will take on the west wing of the building. Everyone else, follow me and we'll cover the east. Keep your mobiles on, and only phone either division if the power source is located. Now move!"

Running into the building, each team went their own way. On Arthur's side, he managed to collect Gwaine, Mordred, Freya, Elyan, Will, Mithian, Elena and a guide called Samantha.

The west wing covered one of the main factories for producing materials, and some small offices on the upper floor, connected together by a flight of stairs and a lift. Arthur took two torches with them so that if dusk fell upon them, using the torches would make things less suspicious, rather than switching the lights on at a ridiculous time at night. Someone would probably catch on and somehow get through to Uther, and goodness knows how that could happen. "Right," Arthur began as he forced the double doors open, "I'll go with the girls upstairs and search the offices for instructions on how to shut down the source. We might get an answer. The rest of you lads, stay down here and search the place for the source. Give us a shout if you find anything."

One of the offices belonged to Uther, but contained a security lock on it. Trying to wedge the door open, Arthur gave up in a huff as he sank down the wall. "Arthur!" came a voice from below.

Arthur jolted up and threw himself at the balcony. "What is it?"

"I managed to sneak your dad's ID card from the house. You probably need the ID card to open the doors. I've seen these things before." Gwaine had somehow managed to pocket Uther's ID badge and had wedged it into his right jeans pocket, shoving it out and grabbing the cord. Swinging it aiming upward, Gwaine aimed for the balcony, where he narrowly missed. Arthur on the other head stretched out to catch it, proving more successful, clutching on to the cord.

Trying to catch the card, Arthur tugged on the muscles a bit too much, causing strain in his right shoulder and arm. Cursing under his breath and gritting his teeth, Arthur couldn't help but smirk, trying to ease some of the pain. "We're working on your hammer throw on the next trip!"

"Oh hush princess. See if it works."

With the pain starting to ease slightly, Arthur placed the ID card to the electronic system, where a green light appeared, replacing the red one. Mithian pushed down on the handle, the door easily opening. "Gwaine you beautiful creature! I'm buying you a drink once I turn eighteen!"

"You called me beautiful. I'll make note of it."

"Oh hush up and get back to work."

"That's more like it, Arthur."

Mithian and the girls, followed by Arthur, entered Uther's office, Arthur giving the command of 'check' all contents. The office was small for it's management-type size, and plainly dull. A desk was placed in the middle with an office chair behind it. There was no computer above the worktop, so Uther probably used a laptop during office hours, and probably for easier transportation, so he could work from home. Two guest chairs sat the other side, and a few frames and ego-boosting honouraries and certificates hung on the whitewashed walls. Filing cabinets were also in there, the keys beheld by Arthur, so the girls could search in there for evidence. Unlocking the cabinets for the girls to search through, Arthur went into the cubby hole that was known as a storage room, checking through any files that were placed in there. With the room beginning to become a mess, one shouted "I've found something!" Arthur popped his head around the door immediately.

The one who'd fished the documents out was Samantha, who was known to find a needle in a haystack. Knowing the documents better than anyone else, minus Gaius, who was unavailable, Arthur demanded a brief read of the found item. "Let me have a look."

"Look Arthur, it contains words on how to run the machines downstairs." It was what appeared to be a manual, where it contained information on how to properly store the magic and make it run the machinery successfully. The front contained how to install it and set it up, the middle on how to keep it functioning and the end...

Mithian was amongst her own thoughts, where one particular idea came to mind. "Arthur? You said, well, he said it himself, that Gaius used to work here. Wouldn't he know where the power source is and how to shut it down?"

Arthur turned briefly away from the manual, and set his eyes on Mithian. "As much as I love the idea, the machinery has been upgraded over the years, and the power source has changed. Also, the power source would have been set up after Gaius' departure from the company, so little would he know. If he'd of know, I'd of asked him long before now."

Arthur returned to the manual, flicking through the pages and ending up at the final section, his focused gaze now containing a wide grin. "Samantha! I bloody love you. A pint on me when it's my eighteenth." Arthur hugged the young female and kissed her tanned forehead. By the diagrams of the manual, there was more than one power source. "I've seen these boxes before, there's two at..."

Arthur then froze, epicly failing to reach for his phone. "There at the back of the factory. There are two rooms with them in, one on the west wing and the other on the east."

"Freya, call Leon or whoever and tell them to meet us at the entrance. Samantha, is there another manual?"

"No, this is the only one."

"Bugger!"

"Alright girls, let's move!" Arthur departed the office, the lads on the factory floor searching, as Arthur and the girls bounded down the flight of stairs two steps at a time. "Boys! Found it! Follow me!"

* * *

Returning back to the entrance, Leon and his group were already waiting as Arthur and his group panted their way back, throwing the doors and leaving dents in the walls as they all joined up again.

"Arthur, I hear you've brought good news?" Leon beamed.

"Indeed. We've, well Samantha has located the source. I know where they are. On the way back, I've managed to photocopy the important details, such as how to shut the source down."

"Samantha, you are truly amazing." Arthur turned to his group of followers, Samantha having a clear idea of the location. "Sam! Get everyone on our team up to the power room on the west wing. Begin to dismantle the source. Any problems then phone me! Got it!"

"Yes sir." Samantha led the group to the west.

Arthur was becoming hesistant, knowing his father would be thinking of suspicious activities, as well as Arthur making sure of the potion the sorcerers took to temporarily freeze their magic to complete the task, as well as worrying about Merlin. "Anyone with a watch? Time check!"

"6:20pm Arthur," Lancelot returned.

"Oh bloody heck, we've got about an hour. Right, everyone follow me and try to keep up." Arthur began the sprint through the east wing, working his way to the back of the base unit, Leon's party following. A good five minute jog would see them at the back. The room was small and dark, the source box looking more like a compressed boiler tank. There was a rather horrendous noise coming from inside, which was if someone was screaming. Nimueh, who wasn't able to run as fast as the others, could understand the screech, as she hovered herself over the boiler-like object.

"What's the screech?" Gwen asked, curious on the matter, her hands covering her ears to block out the sound.

"It's the screech of the sorcerers," Nimeuh stumbled over, trying to hold the sobs, knowing that some of the screeching belonged to her.

"What do you mean?"

Sobbing a little, Nimueh explained to the noobs. "During a sorcerer's life, as their magic is drained from them by Uther and his team of pigs, they suffer quite a lot of pain, emotionally and physically. They become rather thin over life, their joints ache. Emotionally, it's like puberty never ending. Depression is common, and slowly they die. When magic is drawn, it's not just magic, it's their life as well."

"And the screeching comes from the pain that they suffer?"

"Partially. Before a sorcerer dies from this, in their final stages of life, whether it's from suicide or whatever, burts of pain run through them, which is uncontrolable and extremely painful. The pain that jolts through them paralyses all their muscles, and their organs begin to shut down, again, the brain having no control over the body. Once the heart stops beating, they die. Minor screeches represent pain whilst a sorcerer is alive, major ones, which are the common, represent their final moments of life."

Everyone was sobbing, including Arthur, who hardly ever cries. "What's gonna happen to Merlin when the cord is cut?"

"He's likely going to scream. The intensity I'm not sure of. They say he's the most powerful sorcerer in existence, so he might be lucky. Gaius is going to need to work quickly."

Arthur's knees gave way as he collapsed to the floor, Leon giving the man a hug to calm him. "I don't want him to die! He's everything!"

"I know, but for now we need to sit tight, and get this thing sorted." Chocking the sobs away, and wiping the tears with his jacket sleeve, Arthur followed the instructions of the manual.

"Tools, tox box over there. Percival, you're tall. Grab it!" Percival hosited over to the other side, reaching without difficulty, and brought the tin box over. "We need plyers to cut the wires."

"We need the plug! We need to do this safely," Gwen instructed.

"Fine, find the plug, switch it off." Gwen turned off the system, which powered both power rooms. A call came through Leon's mobile from Elyan.

_(L) "Hello!_"

(E) "_The power system somehow just went off. We're trying to find it."_

_(L) "The plug powers both! Continue following the instructions now."_

__"Right, first of all, blue wire followed by yellow."

Lancelot grabbed the plyers and began cutting the wires. Nimueh was on hand to help with the other parts of the device.

"Nimueh, pull the black cable."

The cable was detached, and some of the object began to crumble away. "It's working," Nimueh noticed.

"Good. Now, green wire followed by pink. Orange and Purple to finish the wire-cutting."

Lancelot finished cutting the wires, as everyone turned for the next instruction.

"Right Nimueh, it's all down to you now. I need you to read these words." Arthur handed the photocopy over to Nimueh, who squinted at the words, beginning to read in a language that none other understood. Magic was transferred from the object, swirling around between the members, dancing through the air, as it split into all directions, and vanished.

"What just happened?"

Nimueh could feel the small ripple within her. "It's the magic, the magic day by day will eventually return to us. The magic is free from harm, but the effects will still remain the same."

The final part was the destruction, which would cause an explosion. Arthur phoned his team, and said that Mordred had the strongest power from the group, and was a fast runner, so he would escape through the emergency exit in time. For the other side, Arthur would stay behind with Nimueh, carrying her out of the exit, which Lancelot left open for them, as together, Mordred and Nimueh recited the final spell, paying the ultimate price to Uther.

* * *

Back at Gaius' house, Morgana, Edwin and Gaius were flicking through every page of every book in Gaius' possession. It would be Edwin who would stumble on the correct cure.

"Guys! Found something!"

Gaius and Morgana dropped their books, hovering over Edwin to read the potion contents. "Perfect, well done Edwin."

"Right, we need to make lots of this, and I need herbs. Morgana, collect that wicker basket from the hook above and pick these herbs," Gaius showing her an example through his samples. Morgana went and done as she was told to.

Gaius then turned to Edwin. "Edwin, I need to go into the cabinet. There's many bottles in there, brown glass bottles I need with a yellow screw cap. Take that crate and collect them. There's also a large dark bottle containing a paste. Bring that in too."

Gaius picked up the measuring beaker, as one bottle was already on the table, and began following the recipe for the potion. Morgana was instructed to grind the herbs using the mortar and pestle, Gaius then adding the right amount of liquid in. Edwin had to take over from Morgana, when Morgana's phone buzzed, Gwen phoning her.

_"Hello?"_

_"Morgana, we've shut down the system. Expect an explosion soon. Cut the cord on Merlin, it's time."_

_"Fine, get yourselves back here then so we can deal with the remainder of you."_

Gaius' potion would be a pasty cream coloured liquid in the end, which was thick, and would be intaken more as a food than a drink. The explosion could be heard from the fields, attaching Ealdor to Camelot, some items rattling from the explosion, but thankfully, nothing broke. Gaius carried the mortar over to the room where Merlin was helplessly lying down, the summer heat making the young warlock sweat. Morgana carried in a spoon, cloth and a pair of plyers, and Edwin brought in a bowl of cool water to place on the desk.

__"Merlin my boy. It's time."

Merlin lifted himself up, so the procedure could be completed. Merlin, for comfort, squeezed Morgana's hand, the closest thing that represented Arthur. Merlin's last thought was Arthur, all blonde hair, blue eyes and perfect body mirroring him, comforting him, cooing. "I'm with you Merlin. You're doing so well Merlin. You can fight this and you're so pretty Merlin, don't you dare leave me..."

Edwin cut the cord, Merlin launching himself off the bed, body completely twitching, screams of death flowing through the walls. Gaius scooped some of the liquid as Merlin contractions began to calm down, and made him swallow the foul-tasting paste. Shoving one more spoonfull down his throat, Gaius and Edwin lifted Merlin back to the bed, the odd twitch here and there.

"We need to give him another spoonfull in the morning now. It says after the first two, one every nine hours three times."

Gaius left the room to continue make more of the solution. "Edwin, come and help me finish off. Morgana, can you keep him cool using the compress and keep an eye on his breathing. If anything changes then shout."

As the twitching eased, Morgana eased the sweat-ridden top off Merlin, pushing his hair back and cooling him down, knowing once her cord was cut, she'd be in the same boat, as would Edwin and the others be. Bringing the bowl over to the bedside a good ten minutes later, as trips back and forth were too tiring, Morgana noticed that Merlin wasn't moving, at all.

Checking his heart beat, Merlin's heart rate had plummeted, and no pulse could be felt. Merlin was still sweating, but cold.

"Gaius! Come quick!"

Gaius and Edwin dropped their materials, and busted their way back in. Gaius checked Merlin over, Morgana staring, her breathing more frantic and rapid. "Gaius! What's happening?"

"This doesn't look good."

"Why?"

"He could be dying, Edwin, cupboard, fetch the nebuliser. Morgana, oxygen mask, place it over Merlin."

The teens set the equipment up, providing extra oxygen for the lifeless warlock. Gaius would have to thank Joseph Priestley for his amazing discovery in his prayers once this procedure was complete. With the oxygen mask on, Gaius and Edwin returned back to the kitchen, Morgana would have to sit and wait.


	20. The Pendragon's Big Plan: Part Three

_Author's Note:__ Thanks for all the favourites, favourites, comments etc. so far. It is much appreciated. This is the final part to the Pendragon's Big Plan. In this concluding chapter to the trilogy, Arthur and his cohorts only have a matter of time to return to Gaius' house, where the procedure of trying to heal Merlin is taking place, going on an incredibly slow path. Arthur also confesses his father's actions to Merlin. Merlin in return has a proposition for Arthur._

* * *

Although an oxygen mask had covered his face, giving him extra support to continue to live, Merlin was out and unresponsive. Morgana observed the steady rise and fall of his chest, his body temperature slightly cooling, as she continued to wring the flannel over the dish, soak it in water, changing it every fifteen minutes to fresh produce from the tap, and gradually nurse him back to health.

On the other side of town, Mordred, had made it out of the building without injury and pain. Arthur and Nimueh, on the other hand, weren't as lucky. As the foreign words were recited, Arthur scooped the frail Nimueh into his arms, and made the run for it, Nimueh withdrawing her hand once the spell had been fully recited. Running for safety, Arthur and Nimueh barely made it out of the building, as the explosion carried them down into the grass from the force.

The explosion could be heard from miles off. Uther, Catrina and the Essington's had taken to the front room that evening to embark on recalling tales from the past, a box of after eight's and a tea pot with milk and sugar on a tray stood on the coffee table. The heat of the explosion could be instantly felt, as well as the noise. One of the top windows from the front room shattered into small fragments, Catrina directly standing at the motion.

Vivian, the blundering creature she was, screamed and sprinted straight for the piano at the other side of the room. "What was that!"

Rupert, the braver of the three, dodged his way between the glass, as Catrina took to the kitchen for a dust pan and brush to clear the mess, and opened the front door. His scurried down the path until out on the street, many other folk joining him from their houses, all wondering what had occurred.

"By jove!" Rupert started as he returned to the door step, raising his voice so all could hear. "Uther, your factory is up in flames!"

"By gods! Don't be ridiculous!" To prove a point, Rupert lifted Uther - who was still unable to walk - and carried him out into the street, some women giving crude looks, some sympathising with them.

Noticing the rising heat of the flames engulfing the factory, "My work! Everything I've lived for! But how?"

"Who knows. Maybe a fault, maybe an arson attack."

"Call the police. I want a full investigation into this."

* * *

"Arthur!" Mordred shouted as they all went down, Arthur and Nimueh lucky to escape. Mordred crawled over to the pair, burns covering their bodies. "Guys! I'm going to need some help!"

Mordred carrying Nimueh, and Percival carrying Arthur, Gwen recieved another text from Morgana, insructing them to quietly enter. Gwen replied that both Nimueh and Arthur had burns on them from escaping the building, and Mordred was suffering from shock, and all needed treating. Gingerly entering, Edwin continued making the antedote for the victims as Gaius opened up the other rooms of his house to provide extra space for the two extra victims.

"Morgana, fetch me the orange box from under the kitchen sink." Morgana did as told, and then dealt with the team. "Right, all who are sorcerers, reside to the front room for now. As for the rest of you, thank you for your help, and we shall meet again." Until Arthur, Mordred and Nimueh were treated, no other could be dealt with, so all the sorcerers would have to wait.

As Arthur was led up the stairs and into a room to be checked over and dealt with, one question repeated several times came from Arthur, wincing in pain. "How is Merlin?"

Finally, he was addressed. "He's downstairs resting."

"Morgana, is he well? Please tell me he is well."

"He's..." Morgana turned to Gaius, who was quietly attending to Arthur, who stared back at Morgana. "Gaius, shall I tell him?"

Gaius was cleaning up the wounds, Morgana fetching the correct bandages and taping it to the unaffected skin using micropore. Given a glass of water and some painkillers, Arthur knocked them down his throat, and continued to be nursed by his sister. "Tell me what?"

"Yes, I think you should."

"Arthur, Merlin's still alive, but he's fallen into a coma. We don't know how long he'll be in this coma, we're hoping not that long." Hearing the words, Arthur tried to leave the room, but fell back onto the mattress as soon as he moved, wincing in pain from the sudden pull where the burns had not been properly attended to.

"Can I see him? I need to be with him."

Gaius solemnly answered. "Once we've got you patched up."

In next of no time, Arthur had sterile patches coated across him, which would need to be replaced every two days in order for fast recovery. His t-shirt from earlier was of no use, and would need discarding. Leaving the bed for the next patient to be dealt with, which was Gilli, because he was the weakest of the sorcerers, Morgana aided Arthur back down the stairs, and in to meet Merlin.

Merlin, as before, hadn't moved an inch, his breathing back to normal. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Arthur took Merlin's cold hand into his own, and silently wept, waiting for the other to awake. "Merlin?"

No response.

"Merlin, hun, don't die on me please. I love you Merlin, and we have so much more to do together." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin's forehead, followed by cheek and finally lips.

* * *

Falling asleep in the chair, Arthur never took note of how late it was, until he was woken from a quiet whisper.

"Arthur..."

Immediately, remembering where he were, Arthur eyes jolted open, noticing the small figure beside him. He was met with a calm, secluded Merlin. Slightly twitching, Merlin's limbs began to move about, reawakening to reality, a little moan escaping his lips. "Arthur..." Arthur reached a hand out to stroke Merlin's hair back, as two eyelids flickered open slightly. "Merlin..."

Merlin's voice was quite rasped, and so only managed to breathe out, giving a small grin afterwards, "Arthur... I'm alive."

"I know..."

"You came back..."

"I told you I'd be here when you woke."

Merlin noticed the burns across his face, and the dressings across his body, grin dropping, a frown replacing. "Arthur... You're hurt!"

"I don't care. If it meant saving every sorcerer, and more imporantly, you, it was worth it."

"You'd hurt yourself just to be with me?"

"I'd die for you." Unable to fight the resistance, Arthur jumped out of the chair, and leaned down to kiss Merlin, Merlin reaching up to meet half-way, his weak left arm reaching behind Arthur to pull him down into the bed. Slipping his trainers off, Arthur pulled the covers across and slipped in, regardless of whether the bed did not fit two people. Easing him gently into the bed, Merlin allowed Arthur, who was clearly more hurt than Merlin was, to rest his head on him, as Merlin stroked the blond strands of hair.

"No Merlin..." Arthur started as he pulled away, having a little regret in him. "I can't do this."

Merlin leaned up in shock as Arthur edged to the foot of the bed, cowering away. Merlin kneeled up from his position and crawled to Arthur, protectively, but softly, wrapping his arms around the blond, leaning his head near, but not entirely, on Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur felt guilty over his father's words, that he was expected to marry Vivian at an earlier date, and felt that by being forced to marry her, he was continuing to hurt Merlin, and he couldn't allow that to happen, regardless of how much he loved Merlin. The best thing was to tell Merlin.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, resisting to lean into the touch, but his brain was defeated over contact, thus leaning into him. "You don't deserve this. You've done nothing wrong, but I can't hurt you like this."

Merlin patted a hand down Arthur, stroking down the one side of his body, as he showered him with delicate kisses. "Arthur, tell me. If something's troubling you then tell me dear."

"I'm leaving Merlin."

"Leaving, where?"

"I'm to be transferred within a couple of weeks. I'm to attend a special school over in Mercia until father thinks I'm cured from my advances towards men, and then to be trained at home. I'm to make no contact with you. He doesn't even know I'm here, or of the plan, or I'm with you right now."

"You can't cure your desires on sexuality Arthur. He needs to understand that if you like men then you do, and that's that. He should appreciate the fact that you actually love someone."

"Exactly!" Arthur then went silent, knowing not all had been told, but soon would be.

"Arthur? There's more to it isn't there?"

"I'm to marry Vivian much earlier as well. Early December to be exact. I know that's less than three months, and I've tried to tell dad. But he won't listen to me. I won't even be able to write to you when I'm gone."

Merlin had also kept something from Arthur, and since Arthur was being the better man and admitting the truth, Merlin would do also. "I'm to leave college as well, after the new year. I'm moving back to Northern Ireland. Mother can't live here anymore without father, and it pains her. It's killing her."

"I understand. Your mother has been very close to the area through your father."

"You know, you could write to me through, using Gaius' address. I'm sure he'll understand."

"That wouldn't be fair though Merlin, and it would hurt me even more, as it would with you."

Merlin had the sudden urge to bring Arthur with him, knowing that this could be the final moment between them, and Merlin was in no position to lose the only happiness his had. "Come with us Arthur."

"Come with you, and Hunith, to live in Northern Ireland? I can't."

"Yes you can, you're eighteen next month, and therefore it's your own motives, not your father's. Live with me, we can finish our A-Levels and then go to university together. No one can stop us, and I asure you mother won't."

"Are you certain? Me and you, living together?"

"I've never been certain of anything else. I want you Arthur, and nothing else."

"Well, as long as your mother agrees to it, then yes, I'll live with you."

It was these heart-to-heart moments that they enjoyed the most. Although sometimes painful, other times sweet and full of happiness, knowing that they could only confide in each other and that they trusted one another was all they needed to know that they loved each other, and it was only them they wanted to be with.

Crawling back up the bed so that Merlin could lie down in the bed, Arthur followed, resting against Merlin, brushing their cheeks each other. Switching off the light, Arthur whispered as he raised himself on an elbow, "I still have no intention of marrying Vivian."

"I know, but don't worry. I'll sort that out."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me Merlin."

"I can't. It'd spoil it. You'll find out soon enough though. I'm going to end this between you two." It would be Merlin who raised up and kissed Arthur, short but sweet. "I love you Arthur."

"As do I, get some rest." Arthur sank back into Merlin, as they lay back down in the bed, and slept in each other's arms, Arthur knowing that these moments were running out.

* * *

Back in Camelot, Uther and everyone at the Pendragon's slept, all soon being awake the next morning, as Catrina turned the news on, the headlines focusing on the blaze from the night before. The telephone rung at nine that morning, Gaius on the other end, phoning to say that Morgana and Arthur were at his, and although Morgana was safe, Arthur was injured from the flames.

Catrina drove out to pick up the pair, both sitting in the back of the car on the journey home. "What have I told you about injuring yourself Arthur?"

"Sorry, but I was protecting Nimueh from dying."

"Who?"

"Another sorceress. That's how we had to destroy the source."

"You found it then?"

"Yes."

"You do realise that your father is in a horrible state, knowing his career is well and truly over, thanks to you, not that he knows that part."

"I know. I know people are going to ask questions. Oh, and Gaius will attending to Morgana and me every few days, to check on Morgana's recovery from magic theft and to replace my bandages and dressings."

"I understand."

In fact, Gaius was playing the role of Doctor to many, his house becoming a mini hospital for the sorcerers conflicted with Uther's cruel pendants. Treating Merlin first, Morgana had overcome her batch of queasiness earlier that morning, one of the last to be taken care of. The pendant had been removed, and she'd been given a bottle of the antedote, which was prescribed to her, Gaius explaining the procedure to Catrina. Phoning everyone else's parents to collect them, Gaius found himself in a free house, but was using his bicycle to pay all his patients visits to fully treat them, which within two weeks, everyone should be cured.

* * *

As for Arthur being treated from his burns over the time before returning to college, Vivian stayed behind, playing the role of nurse, as Rupert departed the Pendragon household to return to work. Uther thought it was a grand gesture, the wife-to-be performing her duties to her loved one. Arthur, on the other hand, couldn't stand it. Being left in his room for the majority of the day, which was already a bore by the second day in, every time Vivian entered made things much worse. Arthur would shift himself to face the other side of the bed to make sure he didn't catch Vivian's face. Her voice was bad enough.

Arthur could easily, well almost, take care of himself, Morgana could help out with the things Arthur couldn't do himself. He could roam around without help, but Vivian insisted that he ought to stay in bed until he needed to attend college, or that she left to go to back to wherever she came from, Arthur had forgotten, as nearly as every other detail of her. Simply, there was no need for Vivian to be here, ever.

Vivian came in on the late afternoon, bringing up some soup she'd poorly prepared. Doesn't that school teach her anything? Arthur himself, could easily admit, that he was a rubbish cook, but even he could heat some soup over the hob in a saucepan. Vivian spoke in a sing-song style, closing the door behind her. "Arthur, how are you feeling?"

In his mind, the answer would have been _'Fine, until you came in',_ but ought to keep that to himself, and just so replied with 'Fine thank you.'

Vivan trotted over in her heels to the other side, placing the tray of soup on his desk, and came over to the bed, Arthur knowing he couldn't escape. It was torture, so when he had to meet her face, he pretended that it was Merlin in the room. "Thank you for the soup," was all Arthur could say.

"My pleasure dear." Vivian dropped to her knees, and stroked Arthur's hair. Her sharp nails dug uncomfortably into Arthur's skull, and gritted his teeth. Why did he have to marry her of all people?

"Now get well soon honey. Need you well for our wedding." Arthur, still imagined that it was Merlin saying these words, wondered what it would be like to marry Merlin instead of Vivian, and found that thought much more heart-warming, his stomach doing flip-flops. Vivian kissed Arthur as she departed the room, a gigantic smile plastered onto Arthur's face as he thought of Merlin mirroring her actions.

The lovestruck Vivian, went downstairs to sit with Uther.

"How is he?" Senior Pendragon would ask.

"He's fine. He loves me for sure."

"We all know he loves you," Morgana lied, keeping her thoughts under control, who was on the sofa relaxing.

"Yes, but when I kissed him, his face was wide with a grin."

"That's good then." Morgana thought in her head _'he was probably thinking of Merlin.'_

Of course part of this was correct, Arthur's face was with a grin after she kissed him, but the image of Vivian was actually Merlin nursing him, all pale skin, plump rosy lips and black stick-up-everywhere hair brushing against him. Arthur was never going to be cured, as long as Merlin was in his life and Arthur could help it.

* * *

Having no job to attend, Uther would continue to work from home, dealing with scouts-related things. Two weeks later, everyone was back in college for their second year. Merlin felt right as rain again, and the burns were slowly healing on Arthur. Arthur couldn't take part in any physical activity until the skin properly healed up, but could undertake his other classes, as well as the theory side to his Sports Studies A-Level.

Only texting between the time kept them bonded, and Vivan paid regular visits to the house, so Merlin was unable to see Arthur often. The first contact they had was when Merlin was back in the gymastics centre during the lunch period one particular Thursday afternoon, preparing for his charity event, which none knew of. Arthur dropped his bag by the music player, and made his way over to the pole, where Merlin was practising. With Merlin high in the air, Arthur gazed seductively at his lover. "Hey sexy! Working your magic?"

"Ah Arthur, don't spoil it. I'm just rehearsing. You'll get to see it later."

"Later?" Arthur asked suggestively.

"Yeah, I've got a charity event coming up in two weeks. It's on a Saturday night." Merlin jumped down from the pole, and went to his bag, showing him the flyer and flirtatiously winked. "I'm hoping you can come?"

"I should find a way to come, if it means seeing you being awesome."

Merlin handed the flyer over, which Arthur pocketed, and gave Arthur a slight shove, knowing not to hurt the bandaged up burns. "Hey, I'm awesome anyway."

Arthur pulled Merlin in so that they were pressed up together, Arhtur's hand slipped down to Merlin's arse, rubbing circles into the cheeks over his tight lycra leggings. Arthur breathed hot into Merlin's ear, before suckling Merlin's earlobe, grazing slightly with his teeth, before leaving it unattended with a lick. "I know you're awesome Merlin. Gorgeous, luscious, hot and sexy. Just the way I like it."

"Arthur, we can't here," Merlin yelped, gasped and moaned as kisses were planted on him everywhere, Arthur going crazy over his body, tasting anywhere he could.

"Why not? It's just _us, all alone_." Arthur ran a finger down his chest, circles continued to being rubbed into him, as he wedged a knee between Merlin's thighs, Merlin's hands working across hair, shoulders and arms, as he threw himself back against the pole, eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh gods Arthur! No, I'm serious. We can't! Someone will see us!"

Merlin of course, no matter how much he objected, gave in. "Lean against the pole for support." With the middle finger close to Merlin's lips, Merlin stretched and somehow managed to sink Arthur's finger inside his mouth, sucking and licking at the digits on his finger, as a hand came south of Arthur, noticing under darkened lashes Arthur's obvious growing errection, as a hand began to undo his jeans button, pull the zip down and stroke. "Merlin," Arthur gasped, "oh Merlin." Merlin backed into the pole, Arthur pressing him in, leaning into Merlin's touch, as he went to lift Merlin's lycra top off, Merlin returning to Arthur's member soon after, hands roaming at each muscle found on Merlin's body.

Just then, the sports teacher Patrick walked in on the pair. Patrick coughed, causing both to jump and turn, hands letting go of each other, both focusing on the elder. "Merlin, I allow here to come and practise, not for you to have moments with your boyfriend."

"Sorry Sir."

"I should think so. If you don't keep this out of here then I'm reporting both of you to your parents."

Arthur grew cold and worried at that, "Please Patrick, don't report this to my father. He'll have my guts for garters."

"Don't let me catch you again." Patrick stared at his watch. He initially turned to warn Merlin of the time, that he should be heading off to class, and that Patrick had a class of his own in here after the lunch break had ended. "Haven't you got class to attend Arthur?"

Arthur did himself back up, back turned to Patrick, having to attend to their heated moment later. He checked his watch, and noticed his lateness. He should have been there nearly five minutes ago. "Damn! See you around Merlin."

"Not if I see you first."

"Stop the flirting!"

"I'll text you later Merlin," and with that, Arthur slipped out of the door.


	21. Arthur's Plan

Returning to scouts for the last few months, in Merlin's case, Uther and Aglain gathered the scouts together for the first meeting discussion. With Uther detesting Merlin and Arthur's relationship, Merlin sat in between Gwaine and Mordred, where Arthur was in between Uther and Percival.

"Evening all. A few notices before we begin tonight. First of all, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest members. Tonight we have Shayne, Emma and Anton." Everyone made them welcome. Uther continued. "Also, we have our first trip coming up. It's a charity event, which will cost £5. Letters will be handed out later tonight?"

"What's the event in particular?" One scout asked. Merlin kept quiet, unsure of what trip this was.

"A group of performers will be entertaining you all. There is gymnastics of all sorts, and pole dancing. It's next Saturday, so I need your forms returned by next Monday."

Merlin stilled, knowing that this was the event that he was performing in.

* * *

Following the usual sessions, Uther handed out the letters at the end of the night, Merlin purposely not taking a letter and passing the pile on. Uther eyed Merlin's actions and wondered why he hadn't bothered.

Following departure, Merlin was called by Uther.

"Merlin, how come you didn't take a letter with you?"

"I can't go. I'm elsewhere on the night."

"Fair enough."

Merlin left the building, knowing that Arthur was intended to stay behind, following Uther's rules. Merlin exited the community hall and began walking towards the gates onto the main road, where Arthur grabbed his wrist, led him in to a darkened alley, and kissed him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Breaking the rules. I know the event which the trip is to be held, which means I don't get to see you alone now."

"Shh, there are people around. Can we talk about this tomorrow at college?"

"No. Again, I'm breaking the rules. I intend to. Remember, I'm to move to Mercia in anti-gay camp within a few weeks, and I want to see as much of you as I can. Problem?"

"No. And you'll get to see me perform, alone, sometime."

"When?"

"Spoilers."

"You are not River Song."

"Fine then. It's a secret. You'll find out."

Knowing that Uther and Morgana would soon be on their way back home, Arthur intended to stay away from home as long as possible. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, and then pulled him along, towards Arthur's house. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago."

"And that is?"

"Grabbing all of my things I can carry and moving into yours. I can't live at home anymore. You said that once I'm eighteen, I can do what I wish. Okay, I'm not eighteen yet, but I'm close to it. So I'm leading my life."

* * *

Running into the house, Merlin and Arthur bounded up the stairs to pack. Catrina came in and found the boys packing, concerned, she asked questions.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Catrina. I'm moving out and don't you dare try to stop me."

"Arthur, it's your life, therefore your choice. I know why you're moving out, and I respect you. Morgana will need help though."

"I wished I could take her with me, but we don't have enough room."

"She's planning to move in with Gwen at some point."

"I need your help though. Get everything that I regularly use, or that I'll need in the next few days, and drop Merlin and I back home. Bring things over when you can."

"Of course."

* * *

Heading home, Merlin called Hunith to tell them of his plans, which she accepted. Hunith knew that Arthur was a good man, and that Arthur was the right choice for Merlin. She also knew of Arthur's tough background with Uther and the absence of Ygraine.

"Where do you exactly propose to place all of your things?"

"We'll find room."

With Catrina driving back to Camelot, the three began to carry things up to Merlin's room, Merlin having to create space to plant Arthur's objects in here, including a sacred photograph of Ygraine, Morgana and himself. Merlin eyed the photo, and knew that Arthur still missed her.

"Don't break that, Merlin."

"I wouldn't dare. She's beautiful, Arthur."

"She was a very attractive woman indeed."

"A beautiful woman made a beautiful son."

"And a beautiful son fell in love with a beautiful man." Leaving the objects to one side, Arthur picked up Merlin and placed him onto the bed, Arthur climbing atop, and undressing the pair for bed, devouring Merlin at the same time.

"A.. Arthur. We haven't finished unpacking your things!"

"Can't do it all in one go. And we need sleep, and you were standing there. You're too tempting Merlin, and now I have all the time in the world for you Merlin. No more hiding."

"Indeed, no more hiding."

* * *

Catrina arrived back to Camelot just before Morgana and Uther did, Uther in his usual mental state. "IS HE HOME?"

"No. I thought Arthur was with you. You clearly told him when he came home from college earlier that he wasn't to wander off."

"I BET HE'S WITH THAT... MERLIN. THE SOONER ARTHUR SEES SENSE, THE BETTER."

"Uther, no offence to you, but it's Arthur's life. He can love who he wants. If he loves Merlin, then he loves him. He's probably loved Merlin for ages."

"HE'S CURSED. IT'S SORCERY. MERLIN HAS PUT ARTHUR UNDER A SPELL!"

"Now your just being rash. You know he's in love with him, and you know you can't change that. You can't force him to marry Vivian."

Uther grunts and turns to Morgana, who's trying to escape upstairs. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BECAUSE I'M SENDING YOU TO MERCIA AS WELL YOUNG LADY. I'M NOT HAVING A LESBIAN FOR A DAUGHTER!"

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN! AND I'M NOT UNDER ANY SPELL! I'm bisexual dad, get used to it. And I'm not attending Mercia."

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

"I'm not. I'm stating a fact."

* * *

The morning after, Catrina bought some more clothes for Arthur, and sat down with him in the dining table, Merlin making coffee as the pair talked.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Arthur began the conversation.

"No. He doesn't know where you are. You're still to attend Mercia though, and so is Morgana."

"When?"

"After the half-term. Providing that you pair can prove that you're straight as a ruler, then they'll let you out."

"And Vivian?"

"You're still marrying her."

"Which means I can no longer attend scouts then?"

"No. You're barred from going, well, under the Camelot division anyway. You'll continue in college for the last two weeks, and then you're off. You finish on the Friday and you'll be in Mercia by Saturday afternoon."

"So I can't celebrate my birthday then?"

"Not unless you have an early Birthday present."

"That means I can't see Merlin perform."

Merlin then butted in. "Yes you can. I can get you a VIP ticket, which means you'll sit in the VIP box for the duration of the show. Once the show is over, I'll meet up with the scouts and talk to them. Once they've gone, it's just you and me."

"Your dad would like to speak to you at some point before you attend Mercia."

"I have every right not to speak with him, and I intend not to speak with him."

"Fair enough. I tried. He still thinks you're hypnotised."

"He can believe what he wants. One question, will I ever get to see Merlin again?"

"We'll find a way."

"He plans to sham our marriage."

"And how exactly do you plan that Mr Emrys?"

"With the help of our patrol. Gwaine and Morgana are to deal with Vivian. Morgana is going to steal the dress and give it to Gwen to make a replica of the dress in my size. Then I'm to wear a veil and such and be in Vivian's place. Then show myself later."

"Then?"

"Then me and Arthur are to collect our things and move away."

"Odd plan, but okay."

"Well, we haven't got long before Arthur moves away and the wedding is held, so we better be getting on with it."


	22. Merlin Works His Magic

Hello everyone. I apologise for how long its been since I published a chapter. I never realised it had been that long since I published Chapter 21, a whole 3 months ago. At the time I didn't know where I was going with the story, but I knew I wanted a few more chapters in there before it came to a beautiful end. I'd half completed a chapter, which was pretty rubbish, so I scrapped that draft and started afresh. So now with Chapter 22 being presented to you, there will be four more at the end, ending with an epilogue. My apologies again for my laziness. This chapter is called Merlin Works His Magic. Enjoy!

* * *

29th September

"Arthur? Have you seen my outfit for the night?" Merlin was up in their room rummaging around the place for his leotard, which because he couldn't afford a rather dazzling one, he was using the one that he took with him to college. Arthur meanwhile was downstairs helping Hunith tidy up. They were due some visitors on the late afternoon to view the property, a 'for sale' sign posted up outside the house. Merlin's voice was loud enough to hear downstairs, enabling Arthur to come to the foot of the stairs and shout back "It's in the bottom draw Merlin."

"What is it doing in your underwear draw?"

"I don't know. I must have got the washing confused."

"When I'm the only one out of the two doing gymnastics?"

"I don't know. Is it in there though?" Some rummaging could be heard as Merlin moved things around in the bottom draw. "It's in there. Thank you Arthur."

It was the early afternoon where Merlin was collecting his gear together for the show later on the night. Catrina was to arrive at the house by 3pm and take Merlin into Camelot, which he should arrive there within half-an-hour at the latest. Merlin would then do a dress rehersal before going back to the dressing room and waiting there until his performance, which he was due on last. Merlin dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a checked shirt, something which would be pretty easy to carry home.

"Merlin, come and get your lunch before Catrina arrives." Merlin left his bag on the sofa as he prodded into the kitchen with Arthur, who was already moaning at Merlin's messy hair. "Shut up Arthur," was his reply.

* * *

After Merlin had left the house on the afternoon, Gwen arrived at the house at four, carrying her dress and shoes with her. Her handbag contained her cosmetics in, which she would put on 10 minutes before they were to go. For the few hours they had, they slouched on the sofa together watching a DVD, taking their eyes off the screen for a moment or two when their phones buzzed. Gwen went to answer her phone at five, using the kitchen as a quiet place to answer it, soon coming back into the main room, joining Arthur on the sofa.

Arthur handed the bowl of popcorn over to Gwen. "Who was that?"

"Morgana. She tells us that they'll be here within 20 minutes." Arthur took his feet off the coffee table and went to stand, Gwen batting a hand for him to sit back down. "Don't worry. We don't need to get ready yet. We're not leaving until half-five." Hunith overheard their conversation and called out to Gwen. "You haven't seen how long it takes Arthur to get ready then. He's slower than Merlin and that's saying something."

"Hunith!"

Gwen couldn't help but grin and then nugged him. "Well then, if you're that slow then you better get ready now then. Can't be late for your boyfriend's show."

Arthur was a little concerned, a thought that couldn't escape his mind. Gwen noticed. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"What if dad sees me? He's going to get me and drag me home. Then I'll be for sure barred from seeing Merlin altogether. Next he'll have the police tracking my movements."

"We're going to be fine. He won't see us. I've told Elyan that you, Morgana and I will be there tonight, so if they see us not to go bonkers and make things obvious. Elyan has let the other scouts know, so if they see us they'll just text either me or Morgana to say hi. And we're going to get all dressed up tonight so he won't see you. He won't notice you. He'll be too busy dealing with his own division."

Gwen got Arthur off the sofa and up the stairs to his and Merlin's room. Arthur got out his outfit for the night. He was wearing a three-piece suit on the night and brought his sunglasses with them. He was thinking about wearing his black coat over, but because they wouldn't be waiting for that long, there was no need. For his hair, Gwen helped him to put hair gel into his hair and ruffle it up as if he had just woken up. Apparently according to Merlin, the hairstyle suited him. Gwen on the other hand used the bathroom to change, using the bag to place her day clothes in. She dressed herself in a baby pink dress, containing an attached rippon that sits just above the hips, a rose on display on the left. Her heeled shoes matched the dress. Instead of tying her hair up, which she usually did at college and guides, on the night she allowed her hair to flow naturally. She had already painted her nails, and was waiting for Morgana to help her with her makeup.

Gwen and Arthur were just finishing off when the door rang. Hunith dropped her shoes by the foot of the stairs to open the door, just about ready to go. Morgana shook hands with Hunith and walked in, Catrina following. "Where's Gwen and Arthur?"

"Upstairs just finishing off. Gwen asks if you could help her with her make up?"

"Of course."

"She's in the bathroom." Morgana was dressed in a short black and purple dress that contained glitter, sequins and sparkly things coated across the entire dress. A black velvet bolero was worn over the dress to keep her shoulders warm through waiting outside in the cold air. Morgana also had high-heeled shoes to match. Her hair had been curled, and she was wearing a little bit of makeup. Catrina had also dressed up for the occasion, but in something not as bold as Morgana.

Hunith invited Catrina into the kitchen for coffee whilst the others were upstairs finishing off. Sitting at the table, they discussed Arthur and the scouts. "You know better than I do Catrina, when do the scouts arrive?"

"They plan to depart from the church at 6pm. Normally Uther and his team will wait until everyone on the list has arrived, but because they don't want to be left outside waiting in the cold for ages until they are admitted into the theatre, anyone who isn't on the coach by 6 will be left behind."

"Ah, and how many are going?"

"A good 20 or so. Because we have to travel further than they do, if we can get there and into the car park before 6:30 then we should manage to get inside and into the queue quicker."

"Merlin knows that when he comes onto stage not to look at Arthur directly otherwise it's going to be obvious. But he can look at the scouts and then take a glance across the audience and then towards us, knowing that we're there. If Uther goes to turn around, we'll sit so that he can only see you and Gwen, meaning that he can't say anything, especially if you're there."

"And where are they seated?"

"Merlin's given me a quick view of the theatre. The scouts will be at the front on the left, whereas we will be at the top on the right. They'll be way too many people in his view before he could even and glimpse Arthur. Basically, he's safe. He's let the staff know that we can directly come down to the dressing room once the performance is over where we'll wait for him."

"Does he know Morgana is going out along with you?"

"Yes. I told him I'd booked tickets for me and Morgana to go. He was curious as to why and I said that Morgana is a good friend of Merlin's so she has a right to go, and that I'll be there with her so she can't get up to mischief. You're there under Gwen's watch anyway, as well as Arthur's of course. If we sit in between them then he can't say anything."

"Good plan." Hunith got up from the table, taking her set of keys off the hook and went to the stairs. "Come on! Time to go!" The three came down, Gwen with her bag of clothing and dropped it into the boot. Morgana was squished in between Arthur and Gwen as they set off to Camelot Theatre.

* * *

Outside the church, Uther was collecting the permission slips as the scouts and explorers got onto the coach. Lance had since moved up to become an explorer, but was still allowed to attend the trips, and because Merlin was in his patrol, it was only fair that he should be allowed. Because Arthur was no longer attending scouts, it was known that Gwaine was to made Patrol Leader, with Merlin as Patrol Second. What Uther didn't know was that Merlin was intending to quit scouts so that the title would be handed down to Percival. Of course the news wouldn't reach them until later in the night.

Gwaine, Leon, Will, Lancelot, Elyan, Mordred and Percival had grouped together, making their way to the far end of the coach, making sure they arrived there first so that Elyan could pass on the news to the others. He mentioned about if you see Arthur, text him instead of waving or shouting hello so that it wouldn't give the game away, as Uther didn't know that Arthur was attending on the night, and if Arthur was caught he never see Merlin again, and it was unfair to tear them apart. All agreed to the plan and kept quiet on it, the other scouts being noted the same thing.

* * *

Managing to get through the traffic with ease, Catrina managed to find a car space pretty easily, parking down the road from the theatre in a side street, meaning that parking was free. Checking the clock in the car, the time was 6:25, meaning that they would have to do a quick-step if they wanted to avoid Uther. Although with wearing heels Gwen and Morgana would be behind, Catrina took the walk as a slow pace whilst Hunith at a faster pace, matching Arthur's speed. As they rounded the corner, Hunith slightly ahead, she noticed the coach pulling in, where Uther was directly looking out of the window. She gave the signal to Arthur "Glasses on." Arthur took the sunglasses from Hunith, who for Arthur's sake was carrying them in her bag and Arthur put them on, walking as if the world was less important than he as they entered the theatre.

Uther noticed from the coach Arthur in sunglasses, but took his son for another teen of his age and pointed to Tristan, who was next to him. "Teens these days! What teen goes around wearing sunglasses with a suit?"

"I don't know, maybe he's getting it from a celebrity or something?" All the scouts for once didn't have to wear their scouting uniform to an event and instead wore evening wear. All were in suits or shirts and trousers minus the few girls in the group who wore dresses, but they would have to stay together to avoid getting lost. Uther had hold of the tickets as everyone got off the coach and followed Aglain into the theatre. By the time they had got inside, Arthur and the group had already ordered their drinks from the bar and were sipping them at a table, upstairs from the reception, where a few others were. Of course with Uther's party, there would be too many of them to go up all at once, and so for the time being stayed downstairs, Uther counting up the scouts and doing the register to make sure he had everyone within reach.

Throwing the rubbish away, Arthur and the group rounded the corner - having a toilet stop on the way (Morgana's womanhood problems) - and queued up in line, being near the front of a small corridor, one to their advantage. As more and more people joined up, Hunith noticed the scouts making their way up. She couldn't see them but from the amount of noise coming from teenagers, she knew it was them. Behind them in the queue was Elena, Morgause, Freya and Mithian with Elena's parents, meaning that everyone had someone to talk to. Edging on to fifteen minutes before the show was about to begin, a member of staff came out and got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention?" The member of staff waved a clipboard around and everyone went quiet. "Thank you. Now to make things easier and to get everyone in and seated on time, I'm going to ask for those who have a VIP ticket to step to the right of the corridor near the windows. Everyone with a standard ticket to remain on the left. Because Elena and her company didn't have VIP tickets, this meant the departure for the two groups. Hunith remained at the front with Arthur and Morgana behind her. Catrina and Gwen were at the back. The ones with standard tickets moved forward, Catrina cocking her head around to see if the scouts would appear now that the line had been cut down a bit. Once the lines were complete, Agravaine and Uther could be seen on the corner of the queue. Catrina passed on the message to Hunith, who only hoped for the VIP's to go in first.

"Now, if the VIP section go in first, we'll the standards go in after." Hunith felt a little bit of relief, but whispered to Arthur to keep as close to her as possible and once the tickets had been approved of, walk in as quickly as possible to avoid the targets. As the doors were opened, Hunith now at the front, a young lad checked the tickets, counting 2 adults, 3 students as the party walked in. Uther from a distance noticed the blond behind Hunith, but from a view, he was completely obvlious as to who it was.

"Hey Uther, isn't that your son at the front with that lady?"

"Who? Sunglasses guy? No, for one Arthur doesn't do facial hair. That guy haven't shaved." Good call Arthur.

* * *

As the tickets were varified, each party was given a programme of the night. The night would be split into two-halves, roughly each an hour long with a fifteen minute break in between - a bit like a theatre production really. Merlin was to perform a five minute routine, apparently using the entire stage as his training ground. As Gwaine came down the steps, he noticed Arthur and Morgana reading the programme together, which once he was in his seat at the other end of the theatre, he sent a quick text saying hi and to congratulate him on the cover up. He also mentioned about how stunning all the ladies were.

Arthur shortly got the text and showed everyone, quickly pocketing the device just as the lights were beginning to fade, everyone dropping their voices. The curtains were drawn and the audience applauded, where a middle-aged woman of around 50 came onto stage. She was a tall, thin woman, her dress size being around an 8, 10 at largest. She held a microphone as she began to speak.

"Good evening everyone and thank you all for coming. As some you know, some of you don't, this is our 10th year of the Camelot Community festival. This year it's bigger and better. This is the chance for our people of Camelot and the surrounding villages to show off their talents, giving up their time tonight to perform to you. The wonderful thing is that all the money made here tonight will go to charity, as we do every year with our shows, this year going to help children suffering from cancer." Everyone applauded. The tall lady continued. "As you might know all of our performers have worked incredibly hard in getting their performances right, so without further ado I'll shut up talking and hand you over to our first performers. An established well-known group our community, they had participated in the festival for 9 years, the leader of the group becoming inspired as a teen watching the first ever show, so here we have, the male-voice choir of Camelot."

As the performances rolled on, going from Jake and his ventriloquist performance to Nigel and his comedy performance to a few singers, the show came to the end of it's first half, Nigel bowing to the crowd - who at this minute were in stiches from his jokes, Uther wasn't too impressed though as he was in one of them as the tall lady re-emerged and announced the break. "The bar is up the stairs, through the doors, down the corner and on your right if anyone wants a drink or a bite to eat. The toilets are on your left as you come out of theatre but be quick as the second half starts in fifteen minutes."

Although Arthur needed the loo and no guys were with him at present, he needed an escape route to make sure he wasn't caught by any of the leaders, so Morgana would be his watchful eye. Hunith would get the drinks for everyone, Gwen giving a hand as the three made their way up the stairs. Once Arthur had done what he needed to, he finished up and texted Morgana and Gwen, Gwen outside the door waiting for Arthur and Morgana in the theatre. Both replied back that the coast was clear, Uther and some of the scouts were too busy waiting at the bar and so Arthur and Gwen made a dash back to their seats.

Finishing off their drinks and food, Catrina found a rubbish bin and they all sat down ready, Arthur communicating with some of the scouts. The lights went dim again just as the last few were re-entering and the second half started, kicking off with a dance-troupe from Camelot High, one of the dancers being Mordred's girlfriend Kara.

* * *

The evening went on as more performances were given, leading down to the final one, the time getting on for about half-nine, the second-half starting a little later than expected due to sets being arranged for each performance. An unexpected second break had been given to prepare the flooring for Merlin's routine. The lady lady came onto stage.

"I'm sorry to announce..." Arthur heart quickly throbbed and tensed up, thinking something had happened to Merlin and he unable to perform. "... but we're going to have to call a short five minute break whilst tech sets up the final act for tonight." The lights came back on which people used as time to talk about the acts so far. The lady came back onto stage to introduce the final act of the night. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great honour to announce the final act of the night. Our last performer has never properly performed a routine quite like this before, providing this is his 3rd festival he's participated in, he's a bit shy but I'll tell you now he's brilliant, so let me introduce to you the wonderful Merlin Emrys." The lights went dim as Arthur got excited, the scouts cheered and Uther was shocked, now knowing the reason why Merlin said he couldn't attend with the scouts. Uther then realised that Arthur must be here as well watching, but that could wait till later as he tried to enjoy the final five minutes. The curtains were pulled back revealing a very exposed Merlin at centre stage. Merlin was dressed in his leotard from college, but had added some glitter to the oufit to make it more appealing for the night. Thankfully the glitter could easily come off. Noah and Patrick had also come to event, helping Merlin train for it whilst he was at college for his first year.

Merlin glanced at the scouts and noticed Uther's face, trying not to laugh, and then glanced across the seated audience, up towards where his mother, his boyfriend and his other friends were sitting. Merlin also noticed Freya and his other friends at the same time, as well as Noah and Patrick, meaning he had tons of support. Before beginning, he bowed to the crowd and whispered to himself 'this one is for you dad," his eyes travelling up to the ceiling. Moving to the edge of the floor mat, the music begins to play, Arthur instantly recognising the music - it's the music that he first heard when Merlin first performed his floor routine. Allowing the weight to shift into his hands and knees, Merlin powdered his hands for grip and performed a cartwheel across the floor mat as he gripped the pole and spun around, performing the splits as he leaped and grabbed the pole with one hand, the other soon following, narrowly missing collision. He performed a routine on the bars, finshing with a double somersault as he automatically went straight into his floor routine, adding a little dance into the mix. Finally he went back to the pole and performed a routine on that, spinning down the pole and gambolling to finish off with a final somersault, where he landed doing the splits, raising his arms in the air to finish. From the performance, people were on their feet cheering, Arthur in tears and clapping that much that his armed ached. As he bowed, the other acts from the night came up on stage and bowed together. The lady came back on and bowed to the crowd, where a member of staff brought her a bunch of flowers to thank her for directing the show.

* * *

The lights came back on as people started making their way out of the theatre towards the reception, where some were waiting for their children or relatives, some to see friends following the show. Letting the scouts go out first, once the final scout had gone through the door, Catrina led the way out to be met with a member of staff, the five coming to a hault.

"Are you of the Merlin Emrys' party?"

"Yes."

"Good. Follow me then." The five followed the young lad, which by the time they had passed the bar and came down the stairs, the lad took them in a different direction to where everyone else was. Merlin had already come out to greet the scouts, Arthur's eye catching Merlin's as he winked at him, Hunith having to press onto him to hurry up through the doors as they were led to the dressing room, leaving Merlin with the scouts.

Merlin was hugged by his group of friends, and all-ground compliments were given. Noah and Patrick stopped off to congratulate Merlin before they left the theatre, leaving Merlin to his friends. The first to question his abilities was Mordred.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Tell us Merlin!," Gwaine added, eager to know.

"Well, I've been training since I was 9. Becuase there are no training grounds around here, I train at college."

"Well, I've never seen you train, nor has anyone," Lancelot commented.

"Do you remember back at college when sometimes I wasn't at lunch, even though I still had classes, or I'd eat lunch quickly and then I'd soon be off?"

"Yes."

"Well that's where I went, to train for tonight's performance. It also keeps me in shape "

"Well where was Arthur then?"

"Sometimes he was with me when I performed, encouraging me on and watching my performances. I only started working on that performance a few weeks ago, training in the holidays and then we came back to college."

"So Arthur knew the performance then since he comes to watch you?"

"No, he had no knowing of it." The scouts were cut short by Uther and the leaders, who came to congratulate Merlin, Uther also giving Merlin news, Merlin having news of his own to give.

Firstly Uther shook hands with Merlin. "Congratualtions Merlin, you've done very well tonight."

"Thank you."

"It must be tough work doing that."

"It is, but I enjoy it."

"Very well, but I have some news for you. Becuase of Arthur's departure at scouts and now that Lancelot has moved up into the explorers group with Leon and Jamie, I am promoting you to Patrol Second. Gwaine will be your new Patrol Leader. Next Monday we have two more scouts joining your patrol."

Before Merlin could give an answer, he was cut by Elena who asked a major question, giving him a one-sided hug at the same time, her parents and friends nearby. "Hey Merlin, well done tonight. I have one question though, it's nothing to do with tonight, but at home. Mum wants to know why is there a 'for sale' sign outside your house." No one knew of Merlin, Arthur and Hunith moving in the group, and so all were dazzled.

"I... Uther, I'm afraid my title of Patrol Second will be given over to Percival, and you will have three new scouts in the patrol come Monday. I'm due to being moving within 2 months time back to Amargh in Northern Ireland. Yes Gwaine, I'm Northern Irish, not Irish like you. Since the death of my father two months ago, my mother hasn't been able to cope without him, feels better if we moved back home. It was here that they eventually got married following my father returning home two years ago. Becuase of the endless amounts of work that need to be done, tonight is technically my last night. It's unfortuante that I didn't make it to explorer here but I'll continue on back at home, providing I can find a unit."

"I can transfer you over. That is not a problem," Uther commented, secretly shadowing his glee, knowing that Merlin would have moved away by the time Arthur's wedding would arrive, meaning no distractions.

'Thank you." A moment of silence passed, some horrified to hear the news. "Well, I better get dressed and cleaned up before going home. It was good to see you all and I hope I'll see you all at some point in the future. Most of you know where I work so feel free to pop down and we can have a chat."

Uther took Merlin's hand and shook it one final time before leaving the theatre with the scouts. "Goodbye Merlin, and good luck."

"To you too." Merlin raised a fist in the air chanting "We are Camelot", everyone reciting. Hugs were given as the scouts were led out of the door by Uther and Aglain. With the reception empty, Merlin went back to the dressing room.

* * *

Back in the dressing room, Merlin was met with Hunith, who directly gave him a hug the second he walked in. "Well done my son, dad will be very proud of you, getting the biggest seat in the room."

"Yeah he would. I dedicated the performance to dad."

"He'd loved that, and would love your routine."

"I know." The next hugs were given by Catrina, Gwen and Morgana, leaving Arthur last, knowing that his hug would be longer.

"Well done my petal," Arthur whispered, leaving a kiss behind as he broke away. "Thank you love."

Merlin took a well deserved seat as he spoke to the others. "Apparantely, I'm to be promoted to Patrol Second at scouts."

Catrina started. "Well done...", but Arthur cut her off, knowing that Merlin was to add more. "What did you tell him love?"

"I told him that the position would be going to Percival since tonight was my final night in Camelot as a scout."

"You've quit?"

"Yeah, although I'd have my friends there, it wouldn't be the same without Arthur, knowing that he could no longer show his face there."

"I see." Arthur came to sit on Merlin's lap, going straight in for a long, deep kiss. Seeing their intimate gesture, Morgana muttered. "Well we better be going, hadn't we."

Arthur broke off from Merlin for a second, cursing his sister. Catrina added in. "We're going to go now. I'm going to drop Morgana and Gwen home first, then come back for you two. I should be less than thirty minutes, dropping off you, Merlin and Hunith after." Morgana and Gwen said their goodbyes as the three went out of the door. Hunith began to get Merlin's makeup off, a matter of two minutes work, the rest could be taken off at home. Merlin nudged Arthur off him and grabbed his hand, mum, can you collect my things up please? I have to show Arthur something that he's been waiting for, we'll be five minutes.

"Sure. When does this place close?"

"10:30."

"And what time is it now?"

"10:10. Crap we better hurry, c'mon Arthur."

"Go on ahead you two, I'll meet you at the front doors in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks mum." Arthur followed Merlin, which a member of staff took Arthur back into the theatre, the room now empty. The curtains were now covering the stage and the lights were on, Arthur being guided to the front seats, practically less than a metre from the stage. Arthur was told to wait there. The lights went dim and music began to play. The curtains were drawn as Merlin came onto stage, only the pole being left on stage.

"Merlin? What is this?"

"What you wanted. A routine for your eyes only. Only this one you can't show in public."

"Explicit by any chance?"

"Much, much more explicit. Happy Birthday Arthur," and then Merlin's lycra suit came off, Arthur's eyes going wide.


	23. A Dedication, A Vow

Note: This is a short chapter called A Dedication, A Vow.

* * *

15th October

Becuase setting the date of the talent show a day after all of the students have finished for half-term was a ridiculous idea, the headmaster of the school arranged the talent show for the week before, this being the 20th. Although Merlin had stuck to his word that indeed he would perform in the talent show, he also had other ideas. Now having quit scouts, Merlin had the excuse to practise his performance whilst Uther was out of the house, leaving behind Arthur and Catrina. Morgana, again due to the talent show, was taking time off from guides in order to practise. Uther would be out of the house before six and Merlin would get their ten minutes later, making sure he left by 8:15. This was a way in which Merlin could practise for himself - outside of using the music room at college, as demands for the two rooms were high - hear Morgana play her piece, tutoring her at the same time, and he and Arthur could practise their pieces together.

The idea is for Merlin and Arthur to perform together. Merlin will do one solo piece with Arthur and the lads providing background music, and as for the other two, it's a collaboration between the two. Arthur, although now is beginning to receive tutoring at home, occasionally has to report to college - giving him the chance to meet up with Merlin in the little time they have together and work on their piece, as well as have alone time. Arthur had never performed nor even watched the talent show in previous years, turning a blind eye on these since he was 11, and thought that if this was his last chance to be able to perform with the person that you love, then it's worth it. Freya, Elena, Mithian, Gwen and Kara were teaming up and performing a dance piece together. Lancelot, Elyan and Will, with the help of Gwaine and Percival were forming a band to perform called the Knights.

Arthur through force had to move back home as he didn't have that long before they were set to leave for Mercia, meaning that little time was kept between Merlin and Arthur.

It was the one Monday night that Merlin was over. Together Arthur and Merlin had composed two songs, with Merlin adding a third - making that his solo piece. Merlin was using Uther's piano with Arthur playing his acoustic guitar to practise together.

"So what's your solo piece going to be?" Morgana asked as she brought coffee in for all. Merlin was sitting at the piano, Arthur next to him.

"I'm still working on it. Arthur already has the requirements for Saturday night."

"Yes, but what are the words? How does your part sound?"

"One never lets something out of the bag until it is time."

"Jesus Merlin, we have five days."

Catrina came from upstairs and opened the door to the front room, noticing how dark it had already become. "Merlin. It's eight."

"I better be going." Collecting his things and downing the cup that Morgana had made him, he hugged Morgana and told her that he would see her in college on Wednesday and Friday at lunch for her final practices. Catrina got her car keys and opened the front door, Merlin and Arthur following her to the car, Morgana waiting on the doorstep. Before getting in, Arthur grabbed Merlin's left wrist and twirled him so that they were face to face.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise. It's something I've worked incredibly hard on."

"Okay. I was just concerned that's all. So I'll see you Thursday then?"

"Till Thursday. Good night Arthur." Arthur leaned in and shared a long and slow departing kiss with Merlin, trying to savour the moments up as they didn't have very long left. "Good night Merlin." Merlin got into the back of the car as Catrina drove off.

* * *

20th October

"All right everyone. Get yourselves together! You know your positions and what time you're due on. Tilly, Sara - you're first up. Mrs Phillips needs you up on stage! Lancelot and friends, you're up after." These were the many errands that were being called backstage. The theatre hall was filled with parents and friends of performers, as well as the odd student who came to watch.

As for The Knights, Leon gave Lancelot a call to see if he needed any help, and so he became another member of the band. In all they had written a total of 8 songs, but were going to perform the best three. Providing the talent show went well, they were going to become a full-time band, releasing the first disk as an EP.

Merlin and Arthur were around half-way in, Morgana the final act of the night. Hunith, Uther and Catrina had attended. Although Uther knew that Arthur would be performing, as would Morgana, he didn't know about Arthur performing with Merlin. Taking their positions on stage, Merlin using the piano and placing the correct sheet music at the front of his small collection, Arthur and Merlin began playing. Uther was fuming that his son had gone behind his back again after the words "No more Merlin!" were repeated.

"I thought he was moving away?"

"He is. At the end of the term."

"Oh."

"Shh, Arthur's doing well, and their music is good." Uther hushed up.

After playing the duet's together, Merlin took a microphone. "For the last from us tonight it's a very special one. For years I'd had pain, as many of us have been through a number of things. This final song is a solo, and dedicated to someone very special to me. This song is dedicated to my love, Arthur." Arthur was gobsmacked but nonetheless the audience clapped as Merlin begun the first verse, a melody beginning on the piano as Arthur counted himself in. Because it was a joyful song, people were clapping along. Basically, you could say things were going well until the talent show was over and everyone was about to leave.

* * *

With Merlin, Morgana and Arthur packing their things up, Morgana and Gwen, and Merlin and Arthur were arm in arm as they came out of the classrooms into the main reception. Noticing that their parents were waiting for them, Morgana and Gwen broke the contact. Arthur and Merlin on the other hand remained how they were, Uther to start the bickering.

"Arthur! What I have told you? Get away from that FILTH!" Uther grabbed Arthur's arm to tug him away from Merlin, Hunith overhearing Uther's words.

"Oi you rotten slimeball! Who are you calling filth?" Hunith was standing with her hands on her hips.

"You're disgusting queer son!"

"You listen Pendragon! You've been a coward, a toad, a liar, cheater, manwhore, the list goes on, but touch my son and I'll break you." Tom and Elyan noticed that Gwen was involved in the argument, and knew about how Uther has barred his daughter from seeing Morgana, and would soon take of the job himself, in the mood to do something he wouldn't regret.

Merlin came up to Uther who was about to set about Hunith and glared at him, itching to use his magic on Uther, which had now recovered and was more powerful than ever. "You touch my mother and I'll break your neck."

"What? A little thin thing like you?"

"Yeah, a little thin thing like me." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, which sent a jolt of pain through Uther's back, something which had been giving him agony since he fell from the treehouse a few months back. Merlin wouldn't kill him, because killing was unnecessary and cruel, but enough to retreat away and think twice.

"You have magic!"

"Damn right I have magic. The magic you took away from me and many other guides and scouts through them stupid pendants." Merlin looked to Morgana, who gave a firm nod. "It's okay Merlin, you can tell him."

"Whilst the pendants were slowly taking away what magic we had, they were also poisoning us and slowly killing us off. If I still had that pendant then I'd be dead now. I'm lucky my powers returned. And you knew Morgana had magic because Morgause did - Morgana's half sister, who know, the one who got away. Thankfully her magic is restored as well, but she's slowly recovering, and you know they have magic because the bearer of the child did as well. To poison your own daughter, what a thing to do!"

"Morgana was a mistake." By then Morgana was running in and lashing out on her dad, knowing the full truth about her identity. Arthur tried to drag her back but unable to do so alone. Tom got in the middle of the fight, bringing Morgana away. "Morgana? Morgana! Let go!" Gwen and Catrina were able to pull her back, Tom stepping in to finish it off.

"First of all. I'd like to say this. This is for nearly killing sorcerers." Tom punched Uther in the breadbasket.

"This is disowning your own children and causing hell between everyone." Tom punched Uther in the face, knocking him down. Uther gradually got up, no-one providing help, and then Tom finished with. "And this is barring my daughter and friend from seeing their loved ones." Tom kicked him in the balls. "Right, I think he's had enough now. C'mon everyone, it's getting late."

"I refuse to go home," Morgana commented.

"Stay with us," Gwen insisted.

"Of course."

"Don't you dare!" Uther glared. "I will cut off all your finances and connections to this family."

"Fine. I guess this is the end of you and me. Don't expect me to attend your funeral. Good bye father." Morgana walked away, finally free as she clasped hands with Gwen to the car park, Elyan and Tom behind. Merlin, Arthur and Hunith also left, Catrina following, leaving an injured Uther alone.


	24. Don't Forget Me

Note: An explicit chapter. Merlin and Arthur spend their final night together before Arthur leaves for Mercia. Arthur also has a farewell present for Merlin.

* * *

26th October

Finishing for the half-term, making it Arthur's final day at college, finishing at half-day meant that Arthur and Merlin had time to spend together. Hunith had decided to take them as well as their friends out to the ice skating rink, where due to everyone being at work, the place should be empty. Morgana had since moved in with Gwen, but kept her head low whilst she was still at college, fearing the worst.

Once they had paid for their hour on the rink, brooms were being used to clear the rink to that the ice was fresh before they went on. Arthur was usually one who would try out anything, but he was a little afraid of this sport, gripping onto Merlin's hand.

"C'mon Arthur! You're going to be fine."

"No I'm not."

"Have faith Arthur. It's like riding a bike, you just need balance and off you go." Merlin stepped onto the ice. Arthur gripped onto the barrier as one foot went on, Arthur not liking the peculiar texture of the ground, and held onto Merlin as he placed his other foot on. Gwaine being Gwaine was bonkers across the ice, unafraid to fall over. Morgana and Gwen were pretending to be ice-skaters and do the fancy footwork, often falling over themselves in a fit of giggles. Merlin barely managed to get Arthur to the middle when he stood behind Arthur. Arthur cocked his head back and forth, wondering where Merlin was, almost headbutting Merlin at the same time.

"Arthur? Arthur! You're fine. I'm behind you. Now, pretend you're pushing a trolley or even walking, or pushing something heavy. We've got to go forward, so one foot in front of the other, starting with your left. Put the weight onto each foot and push forward. Ready."

"No." Arthur went along anyway. Merlin held onto his hips as Arthur gently pushed forward, barely going anywhere. "Left. Right. Left. Left Art...thur!" Both Merlin and Arthur slipped and went down, Arthur petrified that he or Merlin would hurt himself.

"Are you okay Merlin?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Again?"

"That's the spirit." For the remainder of the hour, Merlin and Arthur built a team-task of gently pushing Arthur around the rink, Arthur growing a little more confident as the time went on. Some are lucky to go to the ice rink when they are kids, maybe older. Arthur nor Morgana got a chance to go, with their dad always working with his now defunct business, so Arthur was glad that he finally tried something new.

Dinner was spent at the restaurant of the ice rink, Merlin and Arthur having a table for themselves, having a sort-of romantic dinner together, constantly stealing glances from each other as if they'd only just met.

* * *

Initially, after the day out, Arthur was meant to go home with Catrina because of leaving the morning after, but Arthur had other ideas. Arthur asked permission from Catrina if he could stay with Merlin as their last night together, which due to the circumstances, Catrina agreed. Merlin arrived home in a foul mood and immediately went to his room as soon as they walked in. Going to change out of his daywear, he was down to his jeans when he walked in and brought some towels in with him, about to take a shower before going to bed. Depressed as it was, he could hear a tapping at the window. "Whatever it is will you..." Merlin glanced at the window and noticed Arthur on the ladder again. His face lifting, he immediately unlatched the lock and pulled Arthur in.

"Arthur? I... I thought that was it?" Arthur closed the window from behind, latched the lock back on and grabbed Merlin's towels, chucking them onto his bed and then bringing Merlin forward into his arms, Arthur drenched from the rain. Arthur's hand trailed down Merlin's arse and rubbed circles across the cheeks, Arthur occasionally trying to shove his hand down to touch, of course the jeans and underwear being a constant obstacle. "I wanted to properly say goodbye, if you know what I mean." Arthur winked and thought about the towels. "Were you going for a shower Merlin?"

"Yes, thinking I was all alone and then going to bed alone."

"Hmm, that can change you know. How about a little something now and then a shower once we're done?"

"A little something?"

"I know there's something you've been wanting for a very long time and now you've got an opportunity." Arthur rubbed deeper as he brought their hips together, rolling his hips into Merlin. "See, I know you want it. There's something you asked for the first time I fucked you."

Merlin pondered for a moment, trying to think as he was constantly being teased by Arthur, Arthur biting Merlin's bottom lip as he thrust his tongue past Merlin's lips to meet with Merlin's own. "Everything?"

"Your wish shall be granted." Arthur grabbed a hook of Merlin's jeans, easing Merlin down onto the bed and throwing the towels out of the way as he devilly grinned, the button popping open and pulling the remainder of Merlin's clothing off, Merlin lifting his hips to help out. Arthur's clothing was also soon off and then Arthur practically pounced upon Merlin, not knowing where to start.

"Stay tonight." Merlin asked in between kisses.

"I intend to."

"Stay forever."

"One day I will. One day I'll be able to wake up next to you every morning of my life." Arthur reached out for Merlin's hands and clasped them together, before turning Merlin over onto his front, hands wondering over Merlin as Arthur came to Merlin's backside. Merlin lay there moaning until he squeeled when he felt something warm and very wet exploring his crack and hole, Merlin grabbing the sheets. "Oh my Arthur!"

Arthur raised his hand, his hands on each of Merlin's buttcheeks, "Shh and enjoy", Arthur cooed as he leant back down and continued, his tongue dancing everywhere, preparing Merlin as Merlin's cock throbbed underneath him, Arthur batting Merlin's hand away as he flipped Merlin back over, enough preparation done, and went straight in on Merlin's cock, no warnings given as he made Merlin hang on as long as possible, favouringly sucking and licking the length. To finally allow Merlin to come, he made Merlin hoist his legs up so he could bend down between them, entering Merlin as he fucked Merlin as hard as possible, Merlin unable to keep quiet. Poor Hunith.

* * *

Time had ticked on through the night, Merlin and Arthur finding every possible way to keep bringing each other off, knowing they'd be sore the morning after, it was getting on for four in the morning when they eventually called it a night and sank beneath the sheets, Merlin spooning Arthur. They whispered things to each other before they went to sleep.

"Arthur? Where do you think we'll be in 10 years time?"

Arthur rolled onto other his side so that he could face Merlin. "Well, I don't know about me. I don't know what my career is going to be. But I do know is that we will be together, married and with our own children." Arthur noticed with the moonlight peeking through the curtains how it caught Merlin's features. Arthur leaned up and kissed the one side of Merlin's face, working his way down until he reached where his heart was and lay down atop of Merlin. "You're so beautiful Merlin and I want you to be mine forever." Merlin stretched, now a bit sore and kissed Arthur's temple, working his way down until he met his lips, which with no light was rather a complicated task.

"Do you like lying there?"

"Yeah, I like listening to your heartbeat. It gives the confinement that you're with me, and I want the sound to penetrate through my ear drum so that it stays with me while I'm away."

"You'll write won't you? I certainly will."

"I'll do anything to keep in contact. But now sleep my love." Merlin stroked the strands of Arthur's hair until they were both asleep.

* * *

Unfortunately they only got a few hours together, and by half seven, Arthur really needed to be getting ready. Merlin was woken to whispers being spoken from Arthur. Merlin turned around and snuggled into Arthur.

"Can't you stay?"

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair, trying to brush the strands into place. "You know I can't. Gaius knows about the procedure for the next month so we'll write to one another. But I've got to go. But less than a month time and I'll be home. And you can guarantee I'll come back."

"How?"

"Shower first, then I'll show you." Merlin complied and both showered together, Merlin drying off Arthur's hair with a towel as Arthur done the buttons on Merlin's shirt. Once dried and dressed, the time now getting on for nine, Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand where he reached into his bag.

"This is how I can guarantee I'll come home." Merlin stood into the middle of the room as Arthur bent down on one knee, Merlin gasping with joy. "This is not for the decoy Merlin."

Down on one knee, Arthur spoke the words. "Merlin, I know it's early and we're young and it makes no sense, nothing does but... Will you be my husband?" Arthur opened the box and slipped on the gold ring around Merlin's finger, a hand pulling Arthur up as Merlin nodded, grinning and chanting "Yes!" until Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin? I've got to go now."

"I'll miss you."

"I will to, but I'm here in your heart so I'm always here. And when I'm back, that's where it all begins." They shared a kiss at the window as Arthur made his way down the ladder and towards his former house. Hunith came in as Merlin locked the window and noticed the ring. "Merlin? Who gave you that?"

"Mum, Arthur gave it me. I'm marrying him." Although Merlin was young, Hunith was overjoyed as she hugged her son. "But once we're of age and have the money."

"He make a wonderful son-in-law."


	25. Blonde Veil Destruction: Part 1

Note: I know how I said there was going to be the two chapter finale to the story, and maybe a prologue. Well, it's changed again. The finale will now extend to three chapters because the length is absolutely huge.

* * *

December

Since Arthur's departure to Mercia at least a good month ago, changes had been going on in Camelot. Firstly, Morgana stuck to her word and moved out. Knowing that she had enough money, Morgana is renting a flat in Camelot. Morgana changed all of her details as well, including her GP and dentist to make sure that Uther couldn't get any information. She had also quit guides to make sure she stayed as far away from Uther as possible. Catrina knew Morgana's new mobile number for her to pass over to Arthur once he got home. She handed the number also over to Gwen, Merlin and her other friends. Meanwhile, Uther was still searching for Morgana's prescence, even if he wanted nothing to do with his daughter. Deep down, Uther still had an ounce of hope that Morgana would eventually see sense and understand - to forgive her father for her actions and that all of this was just a phase one goes through. At scouts he'd ask the likes of Elyan - Uther having an idea that Morgana was living with him, Tom and Gwen of her whereabouts. Elyan truthfully replied that no soul knows where Morgana lives. He knows nothing of Morgana's whereabouts since the day she declared the relationship of father and daughter were over - that of course, was partially a lie. He knew that Morgana was living alone and that on the occasion Gwen would stay at Morgana's, and of course he saw the ebony lass from time to time at college. Uther had even made the effort to phone Morgause to see if she knew anything of Morgana's whereabouts, which she knew nothing. She was furious over why Morgana had left and hung up, her final words being "If you've hurt her in any way, I will kill you."

Merlin and Hunith were continuing to pack. Most of the items that they needn't require were to be sold and those that weren't needed for the next few weeks were to be packed, Arthur's items included. Catrina - when she could, would bring a selection of items of Arthur's to be packed. Catrina did the fantastic job of listening out for news about Arthur, such as his return from Mercia. Gaius kept hold of the letters that were sent for Merlin, Merlin crossing the fields now and again to check for messages.

This particular morning Merlin woke up to find Ealdor covered in a blanket of snow. Thick flakes were coming down as the snow continued on. For the remaints of Novemeber, most of the Ealdor villagers had been snowed in, the snow plough finally reaching the small hamlet yesterday. Merlin made a prediction and thought that it was best if Merlin made an attempt to go to Gaius' house now whilst the snow was steady before it got too deep again. Hunith had covered the path with salt to help themselves cross the path without slipping on the ice. Merlin found his beanie hat and wellies, zipping up his green winter coat and applying gloves as soon as breakfast had been downed. Merlin crunched his way through the snow across the fields, having to climb over the gate - sinced it was wedged with shin-high snow. Knocking on Gaius' door, Merlin could instantly tell that Gaius was creating something again - probably some form of Christmas present for a relative or something.

"Merlin? You know you shouldn't be out in this weather! Do come in." Gaius placed an empty bottle onto his workbench and went to the kitchen to make Merlin some cocoa.

"Why does it smell like apples in here? You discovering how to make cider or apple juice. I don't think apple juice is the right remedy for this time of year."  
Gaius popped his head out of the door, Merlin finding two stools so that they could have a chat. Merlin took his gloves off and placed them onto the table as he took the mug, Gaius easing onto the other stool.

"I'm making candles as Christmas presents. Don't tell your mother but I'm making two for her. One is of apple and another is of vanilla. That's why it smells a bit strange in here."

"I see."

"I'll see you have them before you go. Tell her it's a present and not to be opened until Christmas, no matter how old she is. It's the rules."

"I will do. I know today was a rather idiotic idea of coming here, but Ealdor has been snowed in for two days and I had the urge to find out if there was any news. I've run out of credit so I can't phone Catrina."

"Catrina is still with the troll?"

"Sadly, yes." Gaius sighed and continued. "A letter came for you a few days ago, just before the snow came. It's over on my desk." Merlin placed the half-empty cup onto the table and went to the study, noticing the handwriting within an instant, and soon returned with the letter. As Merlin began to read the letter, his facial expressions began to change. His first was of concern, changing to humour, ending with assurance.

"What is it?"

"Well, Arthur's coming home. He's due in a few days, depending on how the snow is up in Camelot and whether it's reached Mercia or not. The wedding is to be for the 15th December at noon. Operation "Blonde Veil Destruction" will begin the moment Arthur returns."

"Operation what?"

"Blonde Veil Destruction. It's the decoy name of basically thrashing Vivan's wedding."

"Now what have I told you about meddling? Meddling only leads to trouble." Merlin tucked the letter away into his pocket to keep it protected. Merlin worked up an argument against Gaius' advice. "Yes, but I have to meddle for Arthur's and my own sake. It's not fair for Arthur to marry someone he doesn't love." As Merlin was describing the idea, Gaius noticed the white gold, diamond studded ring on Merlin's ring finger.

"Where's that come from Merlin? Are you to be married?" Gaius took Merlin's left hand, Merlin having to hold the mug in his right as Gaius studied the ring. Just from a glance you could tell that only the likes of the well-off could afford something quite like it.

"Eventually. Arthur and I are to marry. Probably once we have the money and have settled down. So probably in a few years time."

"For what the rings worth he must love you. Well congratulations."

"He does, and thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, how do you suggest getting married to Arthur when he's to supposedly marry Vivian in 2 weeks time? What's the catch?"

"Simple. Well, it hasn't properly all been planned out but we're to do something with Vivian, and I'm to pose as her."

* * *

Arthur arrived back home in Camelot two days later on a blustery Monday morning. Uther had a new job working for some company affiliating with something - not magic thankfully this time around - and so even though Uther was nowhere to be seen during the day, Arthur was still to be tutored privately at home until Christmas. He would supposedly return to college in January, Uther having the knowledge that Merlin would have long left the city by then. Once his tutoring for the day had completed, Uther had not long returned and was soon heading out off to scouts. He was going to cancel the night, but some might show up, and it would keep him at work for a bit, so he was before 6. Knowing that his father had gone, Arthur contacted Merlin and Morgana.

The four sat around the coffeetable in the front room. An A4 notepad with a few pens took up the majority of space on the table, a tray with four mugs using the remainder. Arthur started off the discussion, first asking about Morgana.

"Sister. How are things?"

"Fine. I'm using the money I have to rent a flat out in the middle of Camelot. It's pretty well hidden so Uther can't find me. I'm transporting by a second-hand car and I've changed all forms of communication. How about you? Has your love changed?"

"Of course it hasn't. You have to pretty good to convince them though."

"I don't want to know the details thank you."

"Merlin? Is that a ring you're wearing, and you Arthur?"

Merlin spoke on behalf of the pair. "Yeah. We're engaged to be married at some point."

"Aww my darlings." Morgana rose off the sofa and embraced the grooms-to-be, planting a kiss on their cheeks, Arthur not fond of sibling love. "Eugh, stop it!"

"Now with the plan. The idea is somehow to get Vivian away from this ceremony and have Merlin as the decoy so I don't have to marry her. We need to know which dress Vivian will pick so that Gwen can make a replica of it in Merlin's size. Once the ceremony is over, we'll have the after party and off we go. We'll move to Northern Ireland and have the honeymoon and then well I don't know from there."

"Live our lives together in peace and harmony." Merlin leant in to kiss Arthur, Arthur at this moment practically worshipping Merlin and relieved to have his lover back.

"Boys, now is not the time. I'm to be going shopping with Vivian on Saturday in search for a bridal gown. Me, her mother and Vivian are to go. I'd do the cover and steal the dress myself, but I'm not light on my feet and I'm a rather shit spook. That is why we need Morgana or Merlin to go as well. Now it'd be a little daft for Merlin to go to a bride and prom shop unless he provided the excuse of wife-bride shopping, and then you'd need another decoy bride, which is just too much work. That is why we need Morgana."

Morgana had an idea. "Did you say they sold prom things?"

"Yes."

"Good. I could gather the information myself and pretend to be shopping for prom dresses. Either the likes of Mithian or Freya could come along. I'd pick Gwen but Vivian knows Gwen rather well. The only problem is Vivian also knows me extremely well. If Vivian was to see me she'd soon let Uther know."

"Good point."

"Which means I'm going to need to go undercover."

Merlin clapped his hands in joy. "I'm loving this!"

"Hush a minute. Then as soon as Vivian has picked a dress, I compliment her on her choice and ask her if she wouldn't be offended if I wore the same dress to the prom. Hopefully she'll fall for it and go with the plan. I hire the dress and give it to Gwen. She takes Merlin's measurements and begins to work on the dress, near-enough matching the first one. As soon as she's completed the dress, making sure it fits Merlin without any problems, I'll return the dress to the shop."

"I'll pay you the money Morgana."

"No need brother."

Merlin began to write the ideas down onto the notepad. "And then what?"

"Well, the bride will ride in the car to the church with her maid of honour."

"Have you met the maid of honour?"

"No, but we're due to meet tomorrow so we can work out a decoy later in the week."

"Okay, and the rings and the groom shopping? Who is your best man and who is the ring bearer?"

"Leon is to be my best man. Vivian's cousin is to be the ring bearer."

Catrina went back to the kitchen to make more drinks as the planning continued, Morgana coming up with more ideas. "Okay, so Leon is out of the question to drive Merlin to the church. How about Lancelot? He can now drive, as can Gwaine. Gwaine's dad works for a wedding service. He drives the cars for the celebrations."

"Exactly why I want Gwaine to be involved. From what I know, his family's company is driving Vivian to the church, and Gwaine is very sneaky. It's a family business so he could easily use one to drive and Lancelot the other. We need info from Gwaine first."

"Fine. Merlin I'll do your make-up and stuff. We'll find you a wig and make you all stylish."

"Now I'm not liking the idea."

"Hush hush Merlin. You'll be very pretty."

* * *

6th December

Arthur managed to sneak out in the late afternoon and use Catrina's car to drive into Ealdor. Following college and sixth-form, everyone involved was to meet at Merlin's coffee shop for 4:30. The sixth-formers would have finished by three and lectures at Camelot College finished at four. Uther wouldn't arrive home until at least 5:30 so Arthur had an hour to explain the situation to everyone.

Taking the biggest tables available, Merlin made beverages as he and Trisha brought them to the people. Trisha was also to be involved. Placing the last mug down, she departed the table. "I'll be over at the desk if you need me."

Merlin let her into the news. "Actually Trish we could use your help. You're known to make cakes aren't you?"

"Yes. I've been baking for years. Why?"

"We need a wedding cake to be made." Some customers came into the shop. "Okay. Give me the details after." She departed the group and went to serve the customers.

"Okay, first of all this is the basic plan. Vivian, Catrina and Vivian's mother will be going bridal shopping on Saturday. Morgana will go undercover as a customer looking for a dress for her prom. Someone needs to go with her to help her and gain extra information."

"I'll do it. Vivian won't remember me," Mithian announced, sipping on a cup of mocha.

Arthur grinned. "Has Morgana already asked you?"

"Yeah."

"Okie dokie. One sorted. Next, we need someone to provide Morgana with a wig for her to go undercover as whatever her name will be. We also need someone to spy on them and then give Morgana the message to follow them as it will be obvious if Catrina does it."

"No need. We'll install cameras in hidden places which focuses on the driveway. We can also place a tracking device in their car and place another in Morgana's. We'll watch the footage from Morgana's house."

"Percival, we're not actual spies, but I love the idea. How do you know of this stuff?"

"My dad works in security and is good with I.T. My mum - well, her job is confidential. She's all over the place."

"A spy then."

"Sort of. Do you mind Morgana?"

"Not at all."

"Right. Next, we need someone to provide a wig for Morgana - but also one for Merlin if he's to be the decoy. And we need a decoy maid of honour. Freya, the original maid of honour looks quite like you. Could you do the honours?"

"Of course." Gwaine added his support in and asked questions. "I'll provide the wigs."

"Oh god!"

"Also, who's doing the food and who's driving the brides to the place?"

"Your dad isn't?"

"Nope. He's away for the weekend."

"Brilliant. But this is where you come in. Providing that we find out the details to when the car for Vivian will come, Gwaine arrives their a few minutes earlier and they get in. Then drive them somewhere. Not the cathedral - that's where the ceremony takes place, drive them to our church and if they say wrong place - drive the long way around until you get there. By the time you've arrived, the ceremony should be over. We were going to use you Lancelot as our other driver, but instead, how good are you with cameras?"

"I'm all right to say the least."

"Good. Can you shoot the video. That way then Gwaine gets a chance to see this."

"Of course."

"Wait a minute? You're asking me to steal my dad's car?"

"Precisely."

"Easily done."

"Once the dress idea has been sorted, Morgana is going to get the same dress as Vivian. She'll hire it out and bring it home. This is where you Gwen come into it. You'll measure Merlin up and use the dress to create a replica. Hopefully the dress will go down to the feet so we can put any old on Merlin." Merlin gave Arthur a dirty look. "Okay, comfortable and pretty ones." The scowl turned to a grin.

"Anyone got anything else to add?"

"Nope. Good, right we'll go from there. Percival and Gwaine, drive up to Vivian's house early Saturday morning with the camera and make sure you install it before anyone notices you. Then once Catrina has arrived, Catrina, grab the car keys from the kitchen bowl. You have to go past it to get to the loo. Pretend you need to go for a cigarette after and you don't want to fume up the house so go outside. When you're pretending to have a fag, hand the keys over to Percival and he'll install the device into the car. Once it is done, put the keys back and go inside. You two, come back to Morgana and do the same for her's. Merlin, head to Morgana's early and watch the cameras with Morgana. Then Mithian arrives and the pair follow them. Merlin and Percival continues watching. Gwaine, I need you then to come to mine, you, me and Leon with Uther are going groom shopping, and I need your help."

"Following you."

"Good. So we're all set then? May Operation Blonde Veil Destruction begin."


	26. Blonde Veil Destruction: Part 2

In this chapter: Following the planning of the mission, Vivian goes bridal shopping and Arthur goes groom shopping. Percival, Gwaine, Mithian, Catrina, Merlin and Morgana are playing spies, and Merlin is in preparation for the decoy bride. Arthur reveals some heartwarming news.

* * *

Allowing everyone to leave the coffee shop that afternoon, Arthur wrote the details out for Trisha and dropped the note by the counter for her to read later.

8th December

Percival was the first to wake up that morning. As both of his parents were away - his mother somewhere unknown and his dad was working a shift, he began collecting the materials together to begin the preparation. The camera was in the form of a plant pot. The camera was buried within the dirt and had a little peep hole to focus. The camera was angled towards the front door. The second one was angled towards the car. For the time being, with her father away and just Vivian and her mother, there was only one car. Funny enough they didn't have electronic gates or someone driving them around in a Bentley. Percival arrived at the house just before 6am, gently placing the plant pots near the hedge next to some other plants. The plant pot named "A" was focusing on the door. "B" was on the car, parked on the driveway opposite the pot.

Having the pots set in place, Percival gave Morgana a ring.

"Hello."

"Check the monitors Morgana."

"Percival, it's 6am. Go back to bed!"

"Morgana. I need to know if the camera's work. It's not easy being master of tech in the spy department. Turn them on and let me know what you can see."

"Fine." Morgana huffed and slipped out of the bed. In the front room contained the monitors on her desk, her laptop temporarily finding shelter in her bedroom. Morgana switched them on. "Oi wiz-tech! It's password protected. Give us the code."

"All right, not so bossy. It's Echo0792Sierra335."

"One word?"

"Of course it's one word!" Morgana typed the password in as Percival got into the car, waiting for the confirmation.

"We're in. Two of the three monitors are up and running. Is that good?"

"It should be. Now what can you see?"

"Well, one is focused on the car and the other is on the door."

"Good. The other monitor is for your trackers. We'll deal with the rest later. Right, leave them on."

"Won't the battery die?"

"No. The battery lasts for 48 hours." Morgana sighed as she padded her way back to her bedroom. "You're doing well. Now back to bed. I'll be over before 9."

* * *

Percival and Gwaine arrived before nine at Morgana's, Gwaine setting up extra equipment at Morgana's desk. Catrina dropped Merlin off at Morgana's for nine before Catrina continued on for Vivian's.

Morgana eyed the added objects on the desk. "What's that?"

"Speakers. We've got some more ideas."

"Oh bloody hell. Just don't run up my electric bill guys!" Gwaine continued preparation as Morgana went for a shower. Merlin was slouching on the couch as Gwaine and Percival applied gloves and went to add the first tracker to Morgana's car. The tracker was in the form of a car air-freshener. The top half contained a chip for the tracker and a voice recorder to record extra information. The bottom half contained the escence of some fragrance. They locked the car and came back up. By the time they had come back, Mithian had arrived and Morgana was showered and dressed. Gwaine went for the bag that contained Morgana's wig. The wig was dark brown, long and had curls to it. The wig also contained volume to hide any ebony hairs.

"Okay. This could work."

"Merlin? What does Morgana usually wear in clothing?"

"Black. Everything is black, or dark purple, or sometimes red and green's. Goth colours."

"Brilliant. I've got the perfect items for you. You're not going to love this."

"If it's for the sake of my brother and my friend then I'll do it."

"Good, because you're not backing out now." Gwaine got the other bag and took the first item out. The first item was a cream floral top that came just came to her waist. Next came a pair of blue skinny jeans with some boots. A jacket would cover the top with a long, black winter coat to finish off, coming with hat, scarf and gloves.

"Don't damage anything. These are my girlfriend's, minus the wig. I snuck that out of the drama department."

"Lovely."

"Off you go and change."

When Morgana returned, Percival gave her a hair clip as Gwaine set the wig into place, hiding her natural hair. Through having problems, Merlin and Mithian came to help. "What's this?"

"This is your voice recorder. Don't put it in until you've got there. Once you clip it in place, we'll be on." The wig was in place and the hat went on. "Now get in the car with Mithian. We're just waiting for Catrina to notify us that she's there. "By the way, my undercover name is Mitchell, Gwaine's is Oscar and you are going to be Lydia Rotchford. Mithian is your best friend Emily Harvey. You're looking for prom dresses because you want to impress Liam who is your crush at college. Mithian is helping you out. Got it."

"We're good."

Then Morgana's phone rang, Morgana grabbing it off the kitchen counter. "Hello? Yeah okay, I'll let them know." She ended the call. "All right boys, get to work."

* * *

Over at Vivian's, the three were sitting down to coffee whilst Vivian was running though a catalogue of different rings from a jeweller. Catrina's phone went off, receiving a text that the boys had arrived. She went for a sip of her coffee and then began her task. She turned to Una, who was rambling on about politics and of course the wedding.

"It's a shame that Ygraine couldn't see her son getting married, don't you think Catrina?"

"It is indeed a shame. Can I just use your loo?"

"Of course. You needn't ask. It's just through the kitchen door at the back."

"Thank you." Catrina grabbed her hand bag and went towards the kitchen. Inside the crystal glass bowl on the marble counter was the car key, exactly where Arthur had mentioned the keys would be. Applying a latex glove, cautiously she eased them out of the bowl and into the small side pocket of her handbag and then went to the loo. Once out, she made her way back towards the sitting room.

"I'm just popping out for a cigarette. I'm assuming you wouldn't want the smell of smoke in here?"

Vivian was still admiring the catalogue, her head completely in the clouds as Una projected. "Oh no, better not do that, Rupert would go on a frenzy if he could smell smoke. Anyway, I thought you gave up smoking?"

"Can't help having the odd one or two now and again. Don't tell the other half though."

"It's safe with me. I'll just finish up and then we'll go." Having the hangbag still on her shoulder, she skimmed the room to check that the windows were locked. Having the confirmation that no noise could be heard, she slipped out of the door. Percival noticed Catrina slip out of the house, and the two got out of the car, bringing the tracker with them.

"How long have we got to install it?"

"Well Una is just finishing up and then they're on their way out, so I say five minutes at most." Catrina grabbed the keys from her handbag and passed them over to Percival. Both already had their gloves on as they opened the car door. Percival slid in, keeping low to avoid being caught. Gwaine was crouching, taking note from Merlin through his ear-piece, where Merlin was at Morgana's checking the cameras.

_"No one in sight in the front room. Hold on, woman is searching for something. I think she's noted the keys are missing. Hurry up you sods!"_

"Done it! Tracker is officially on."

"Merlin, can you see the new tracker?"

_"4 Duddeston Drive, Camelot?" _

"We're on. Now, better get back." Percival locked the car and handed the keys to Catrina. Gwaine and Percival walked from the driveway back to the car and went towards Arthur's. Catrina slipped back inside the house. Because Una was in the kitchen and Vivian was upstairs, it'd be pretty impossible to place them into the crystal bowl without Una noticing. Knowing that the long cream winter coat belonged to Una, she slipped them inside her coat pocket. She then discarded the gloves and chucked them into her bag and followed suit into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Una? Lost something?"

Una was looking in the cutlery drawer and even the fridge for the keys. "Lost the car keys. I'm sure I put them in the bowl last night."

"Now why would they be in the fridge? Where have you looked?"

"At the moment, the kitchen and the front room."

Catrina leant against the counter, choosing her words wisely. "Have you tried your coat pocket?"

"I never leave them in there."

"Maybe it was that cold and with so much going on right now with Vivian's wedding and all that, you forgot yourself and left them in the coat?"

"It seems unlikely but I'll check anyway." Una closed the cupboard door and went to her coat, fumbling in each pocket. Her hand clasped the keys and she drew them out, showing them to Catrina, who urged to look impressed. "Well, what do you know? Come on Vivian, I've found them." With Merlin watching the cameras, the three left the house and went to the car.

* * *

_"All right, they're in the car. Una is mumbling about the air freshener, not remembering it. Catrina is making some excuse up about that maybe Rupert put the thing in there. She's buying it and starting the car. They're heading for Mary Road car park where they're entering for the Elegance shop. Percival, you know what to do." _

"All right Morgana, are you with me?"

"Morgana and Mithian here."

"Good. Drive to Mary Road car park. Once you're there walk to the Elegance shop. Remember your intentions."

"Got it. And once there put the hair clip in?"

"Well done. You're learning."

Gwaine went up to Arthur's as Percival came back to Morgana's. With Merlin allowing him in, Percival took control of the cameras whilst Merlin went to make coffee for the pair of them. A few minutes later he returned back with two mugs. They sipped on their coffee as they waited for the two groups to arrive at the shop. Vivian and company arrived first. The shopkeeper instantly recognised Vivian and Una and went to them.

"The Lady Vivian Essington, and the Lady Una Essington. How can I help?"

Una would explain to the shopkeeper the situation. "Haven't you heard? Our young lady Vivian here is getting married to Mr. Arthur Pendragon."

"Oh the son of the man who's business went to pieces." Una scowled but continued. "Yes."

"Well, we have a brilliant selection of dresses here. We need the lady to look her best."

"We'll just browse for now."

"Very well." Then Morgana entered the shop with Mithian and pondered towards the back of the store, where the prom dresses were. Morgana took off her hat and set the clip in place, meaning that Percival and Merlin could hear what was going on. The shopkeeper approached the two.

"How can I help?"

"We're just searching for some prom dresses." Mithian continued on from Morgana left off. "You see our Lydia here and I have a prom coming up at the school and she wants to impress her crush. Have you got anything that could help?"

"Well, we're a little short on prom dresses, but maybe a wedding dress could be an alternative?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Brilliant. Follow me then." As the shopkeeper suggested designs to the pair, Morgana accidentally bumped into Vivian. Percival was concerned now, since all had been going so well. "Play cool. Act in character and pretend you worship the ground she walks on."

Morgana began the conversation, taking orders from Percival. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault. By the way, I love your hair. Where did you get it?"

"Well, I got it done the other day. I wasn't here at the time. Fantastic guy done it."

"Isn't it a bit odd to have men as hairdressers? Barbers yes but a hairdresser?"

At this point, Morgana was literally lying through her teeth. "He does both for men and women, but he has such a way with things, I don't know he does it."

"Well, it's pretty anyway. So, are you getting married?"

"No. I'm looking for a prom dress actually with my friend here. I'm trying to find one that does my figure good and that will impress my crush. I'm guessing you're here looking for a wedding dress on your marriage to Arthur?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Heard about it from a friend. She knows Arthur from college, well, when he was at college."

"It was his own stupid fault that he got out of there, if he hadn't..." Vivian then stopped.

"Go on."

"Oh, look this at one. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is, I'd say you should try it on, and comes with a veil, if you're looking for one."

"Oh definitely! A veil completes it. Yes it is pretty and affordable. My father thinks I should splash out I want to keep things simple and affordable, and they say us women don't know how to rule our lives."

"Tell me about it? Say, you wouldn't mind if I chose the same dress as well? I know the dress looks far better on you than it does me but to be fair I'm on a tight budget and so can't go overboard."

"Of course not, and I'm sure it'd look perfect on you. Dresses don't impress men, it's what counts of yourself that impresses men." Morgana was on the verge of laughing, Mithian the same, but they remained calm. Morgana and Vivian went to try the dresses on as Una, Mithian and Catrina waited outside, the shopkeepers helping them to get into it. Morgana analysed the dress and knew that it would be too small to fit Merlin and would need the next size up. "This is a little tight in the back."

"It's meant to be tight."

"Well yeah, but I can barely get my arse in it and my baps are going to spill out. I want the dress to naturally fit."

"I see. Can someone get... What's your name?"

"Lydia."

"Can someone get Lydia the next size up please." Hearing her que, Catrina picked up a women's size fourteen and handed it over. Morgana eased herself into the bigger dress. "Ah, much better."

Vivian found a perfect size with a 12 and both ordered the dresses to hire, Morgana going a little eye-wide at the price of hiring it. Vivian bought hers.

"You're not buying yours?"

"It's only a prom, and I can't afford to buy it."

"Oh. Well, good luck." Vivian shook hands with Morgana as they left the shop, Morgana going her own way. Merlin and Percival high-fived in success.

* * *

Now that Merlin almost had the dress in hand and the veil, all was needed was the shoes. Morgana and Mithian returned to the flat where Percival continued to listen in on the conversation in Una's car. Next they were off to buy some shoes for Vivian. The dress was expensive enough so the shoes were to be affordable - and were off to the likes of Marks & Spencer, BHS or Debenhams, as they had a fantastic wedding collection.

Morgana carried up the dress and wondered at first whether Merlin could actually fit in it. Gwen hadn't long arrived, bringing her tape measure with her as well as a notepad to write Merlin's sizes down. "Merlin, Gwen. Bedroom now." Both followed her into the bedroom. Right, Merlin get your kit off. Merlin made quick work of his t-shirt, trainers and jeans. Gwen unzipped the bag and got the dress out, undoing the buttons first followed by the zip. With it down, Merlin stepped into the dress and the zip went fully up. Merlin turned around for the women to judge. The dress fitted him perfectly, minus for the front.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Could you make a replica of this dress Gwen?"

"I could. I've got the material at home and the design is simple. One straight simple dress so within a few days it should be ready."

"But what we shove at the front ladies? I'm sorry but I can't magically grow a pair of baps! Basically what am I shoving down the front and don't say potatoes."

Morgana thought of something that made her giggle, and was doubling over in laughter. "Balloons!" Gwen giggled, Merlin snorted with laughter, trying not to damage the dress.

"They'll soon deflate and then my bazooms will look uneven. And what if they burst?"

"Well, we'll do once thing to give you some knockers. "We'll measure your chest and see what size you'll need that's comfortable. Vivian is at least a B, if not C, and I'm not going through her underwear drawer to find out."

"Wouldn't Arthur know? He's probably by force had to see her naked?" Merlin's eyes squinted, trying to get the train of thoughts out of his head.

"I'm not asking Arthur unless we have to. What I'm saying buy a strapless bra that makes your breasts look bigger and buy some silicone gel implants. They sell them for cheap up the high-street and chuck them inside the bra. Then it will look more realistic."

"Could we still use the same dress?"

"Considering that I can't make the majority of the dress then yes." The dress was a brilliant white-colour, the detail an off-white to stand out. From the waist up was a corset which the pattern was detailed in gold thread, something that would show off one's figure. The remainder of the dress contained many layers, which trailed down to the ground. Even in Merlin's height, he would have to wear heeled shoes to lift the dress up off the floor. The bottom of the dress was detailed with leaves and other patterns. This was an extremely expensive dress. The veil that came with it trailed down the entire length of Merlin. A pair of white gloves also came with it, where they reached Merlin's elbows.

"You look a very pretty lady, even without the dress. Gwen, do you have some white heeled shoes?"

"Not fit for a wedding no."

"Great. Merlin, get the dress off, we're going bride shopping."

"It just gets better and better doesn't it?"

* * *

10th September

Following a very busy weekend with the girls shopping for Merlin's shoes and jewellery, and the lads providing a suit for Arthur and Leon, everyone came over to Arthur's the Monday after to discuss further details. Trying to find space for everyone, Merlin sat on the piano stool, Merlin having to squish up so that Arthur could sit next to him. Morgana, Catrina and Gwen were on the sofa and Gwaine was in the green armchair. Arthur brought in the chairs from the dining room so that Freya, Mithian, Percival and Leon could have a seat.

"Okay, first thing is first. We've got the suits sorted for me and Leon, which you'll all see - minus you Catrina of course - on Saturday. I've got the cake sorted as well as the rings. Freya, have you got your made of honour outfit ready?"

"Yes. I've gave her the news of what Isabella will be wearing at the ceremony, having the priveledge to see it on Saturday. I took a photo of the outfit and sent it to Morgana with the details of where to get it. Thankfully it weren't that expensive, as Isabella doesn't come from a very rich family."

"Good. Percival, did the mission to go plan?"

"Yes, just about. We installed the cameras easily as well as the trackers, but when Vivian noticed on the way home of shopping that the air freshener was empty, she took the device out and placed it on the counter in their kitchen. Thankfully, Catrina noticed what she'd done, turned off the device and brought it to me. I removed the cameras in the early hours of Sunday morning."

"Good. Thank god for that." Arthur placed an arm around Merlin's shoulders as Merlin leaned on Arthur. "Next, Gwen and Morgana, how is my bride coming along?"

"The dress fits Merlin perfectly so Gwen doesn't in fact need to make a replica, but if he wants to look like Vivian, he's going to need some breasts, so we've got that one figured out. We went shopping for the remainder of items on Saturday and tried my idea, which actually works. Merlin complains about it a little. I'm not letting you know until you see on Saturday. I can tell you he's going to look wonderful."

"And how about with the shop? Did that all go to plan?"

"Yes. The wig was itchy though."

"Good."

"And how about the details of the car hiring?"

"Through Vivian babbling on, they're hiring CamelotWeddingGroup's Cars."

"Right. Have you heard of them Gwaine?"

"They're our rivals."

"Lovely. Well, I think we're up to date on everything. I'll change the details on the car and make sure the timing is correct so that Gwaine can arrive a little earlier. Gwaine also needs to bring Merlin's wig. Ah, does anyone know about Vivian's hairdo on the day?"

"Yes. She's having it open and curled up. That's what she told me in the shop."

"I should be able to get one. I'll just sneak back to the drama department tomorrow morning."

"Good man. The wedding reception has been booked up so we're sorted on that. Lancelot is doing the camera so that is sorted. Everyone just needs to get an outfit now for the ceremony and I think all is done. Oh one other thing that might help, especially with you Gwaine."

"What's that?"

"I've changed the location of the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because we can't afford to have it in the cathedral."

"So where."

"Our church. I've spoken to the vicar - who I've known for years and he's agreed to change the idea of the wedding."

"Well, what was the point in the decoy?"

"Simple, my father was the one who advised me to make the change He said we couldn't afford it, so everyone will be going there. Gwaine, you need to drive her to the cathedral."

"Okay."

"I'm going to make her parents believe that Vivian is getting married at the cathedral. Anyway, dad won't see any of them now until Saturday, so I'm not saying anything. He can't ring them either because Rupert won't be back until Friday night and our phone line is down. Why do you think I called you all off my mobile?  
Also what it means is that on the document, it won't be Vivian Essington. The vows won't be either. Dad is going to be so shocked."

Merlin got the idea and turned to Arthur. "I'm going to actually be married then? In writing."

"Yeah." Merlin grinned and snogged Arthur, not caring that everyone was there to see him.

* * *

Following everyone departing and that Arthur had some time left before his dad arrived at home, Arthur walked Merlin back home. Merlin was over the moon that he was to actually marry Arthur coming on Saturday, meaning they had to buy flowers and everything else on top, as well as work out bridesmaid's within a matter of five days. Arthur had already sent out the invitations to everyone to help Hunith and Merlin, and Morgana, Elena and Gwen were to be the bridesmaids, Will the Pageboy.

Merlin turned the key in the door as he rushed in, leaving Arthur to close it. Hunith was in the kitchen preparing a late dinner for them when rushed up and hugged her. "Mum. I'm getting married!"

"Yes we know dear."

"You don't understand mum. On Saturday, me and Arthur are going to marry."

Hunith was bemused and looked at Arthur for verification. "Is this true Arthur?"

"Yes. Merlin and I will be married in writing on Saturday, even if he is wearing a bridal gown. I've changed the location to our church where we went to scouts." Hunith went to sit at the table, Arthur and Merlin joining them.

"Has the vicar agreed?"

"Yes. Also, my dad doesn't know about this, but her parents won't know about the location change. So you'll be walking Merlin down the aisle on Saturday. Uther will look suspicious about it and when the vows are announced he'll blow his nut. He won't know anything until the vows are spoken, but because he didn't object in the first place, he can't say anything, and so we'll be married. Then of course is the after party."

"I don't have the money for an outfit."

'No, but I do."

"Oh Arthur, you can't do that."

"Why can't a man treat his mother-in-law?"

"Mother-in-law. I'm going to have to get used to hearing that. Oh Arthur, you are brilliant."

"We'll go Wednesday and get you something mum."

"My boys. Oh my brilliant boys. Now, Arthur, you must be parched. Have dinner with us."

"I musn't."

"Oh but you must." Arthur gave-in and had dinner with the Emrys'. Following dinner and Arthur and Merlin washing and drying to save Hunith the job. they all knew that Uther would be due back soon enough. The snow had now cleared so Arthur grabbed his coat, Merlin following Arthur until stood in the doorway, Hunith now on the sofa.

"I'm going to love every minute of Saturday," Arthur announced.

Merlin met Arthur's ear, nose brushing the shell. "Yeah, well I'm going to love every minute of the rest of our lives together."

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's. "Until Saturday."

"Until Saturday, my love." They shared a departing kiss as Arthur tried to make his way down the lane, only to slip on his bum half way-down, Merlin snorting with laughter as Arthur blew him a kiss and continued back to Camelot.


End file.
